


Ошибка

by BamMargera



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Humor, Doppelcest, M/M, Self-cest, Taste Of Chaos, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Touring, Translation, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamMargera/pseuds/BamMargera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за произошедшей ошибки, Фрэнк из 2005 года оказывается в 2019.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).
  * A translation of [James Cameron Got It Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214795) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Beta: Jonathan

ГЛАВА 1  
Подростки визжат в экстазе. Фрэнк кричит в микрофон, его пальцы, словно бабочки, порхают по грифу гитары, останавливаясь на нужных ему ладах. Он смотрит на бесконечный океан лиц перед ним, обладатели которых движутся в такт музыке, размахивая руками и распевая наизусть их песни. Взгляды многих из них устремлены на Фрэнка и тот, вдоволь налюбовавшись своими счастливыми фанатами, переводит глаза на Джерарда, который носится по сцене и истошно кричит в микрофон, как будто пытаясь выплеснуть энергию, которая копилась в нём всю жизнь. Он всегда такой. И эту энергию он дарит не только фанатам, но и своим друзьям по группе. Фрэнк никогда не забудет это ощущение. Когда что-то подобное плещется в твоих жилах, ты кажешься себе непобедимым. Это такое блаженство. Он падает на колени, довольно сильно, так, что, наверное, останутся синяки. Но, не обращая внимания на боль, его пальцы продолжают порхать по ладам, извлекая из гитары просто волшебные звуки. Фрэнк уже знал, что после концерта на него навалится усталость и, наверняка, будет болеть нога, но сейчас это неважно. Сейчас он непобедим.  
Он опрокидывает голову назад, доигрывая последние аккорды, и закрывает глаза. Открыв их, он видит, что не он один стоит на коленях. Джерард тоже опустился на сцену низко склонив голову, чёрные пряди волос скрывали глаза и он тяжело дышал в микрофон. Мгновение спустя он поднялся на ноги и начал говорить с фанатами, пытаясь втолковать им, что они должны быть сильными и жить своей жизнью. Он всегда так делает.  
Несколько секунд Фрэнк вслушивался в его речь, а затем медленно поднялся на ноги. Голос Джерарда перекрывал визг фанатов, но Айеро не раздражал этот шум. Он готов был слушать его вечно, ведь это значит, что их музыка не бессмысленна, что она кому-то нравится и, возможно, даже является смыслом жизни для кого то. Отходя ближе к кулисам, он берёт бутылку воды и утоляет жажду. Ему на глаза попадается Рэй, который смотри на него с улыбкой, тряся своими непослушными волосами. Фрэнк посылает ему ответную улыбку и кидает бутылку в толпу, зная, что тот, кто её поймает, будет счастлив и, возможно, никогда от неё не избавится.  
Боб начинает играть «Cemetery Drive» и Фрэнк бежит через всю сцену, сшибая на бегу бедного Майка, и подбегает к барабанной установке. Боб, улыбаясь, смотрит на него, продолжая размахивать палочками. Фрэнк отворачивается от него, подбегает к краю сцены и, подняв «Pansy» над головой, начинает играть. Это немного неудобно, он иногда путает лады, но сейчас это не важно. Он просто тонет в музыке.  
Это было чертовски хорошее шоу.  
***  
Рэй хлопает Фрэнка по плечу, когда трое парней идут по коридору отеля, мокрые от пота и уставшие от такого бешеного концерта, но счастливые и довольные тем, что всё прошло отлично. Во время туров парни редко ночевали в отелях, а в основном спали в автобусе. Но сегодня у них была возможность поспать на нормальных кроватях, которые будут стоять на месте, а не трястись всю ночь, не давая уснуть. Но спать они будут ночью, а сейчас их ждёт вечеринка.  
\- Ты идёшь на вечеринку? Она на несколько этажей выше, - Рэй смахивает с лица волосы, которые мгновенно возвращаются на место и снова закрывают ему глаза. Фрэнк улыбается, наблюдая за непослушными кудряшками. Они ему безумно нравятся, но сам себе он таких волос, конечно же, не пожелал бы.  
Фрэнк делает вид, что раздумывает над его вопросом, а затем пожимает плечами. Половина удовольствия от гастролей и различных фестивалей заключается в общении с другими группами. Обычно, после концертов, они собираются в каком-нибудь свободном помещении и бухают до самого утра, а потом весь день пытаются прийти в себя, и, сделав это, отыгрывают очередной концерт, чтобы снова собираться вместе. И всё это, как круговорот воды в природе, повторяется из раза в раз, в течение многих дней, недель, месяцев и даже лет, - Конечно, я пойду. Без меня там будет скука смертная, так что я просто обязан там появиться, не так ли?  
\- Ты такая скромняжшка, - Рэй дал Фрэнку подзатыльник и умчался в конец коридора с такой скоростью, что Фрэ даже не успел отомстить своему обидчику.  
Прожигая взглядом затылок Рэя, который радостно размахивая руками и странно подёргивая ногами, удалялся всё дальше от него, Фрэнк почувствовал, как Джерард поравнялся с ним, и повернул голову в его сторону. Уэй сегодня был очень тихим (не считая, конечно, его бешеного поведения на сцене). Он не горел желанием с кем-либо разговаривать и лишь иногда кивал или, наоборот, покачивал головой, когда к нему кто-либо обращался. Его брат уже успел смыться от парней на вечеринку. О да, он всегда должен появляться первым на подобных мероприятиях. Таким уж был Майк. Либо прийти одним из первых, либо вообще не приходить. Боб, наверное, сейчас всё ещё был на концертной площадке, зависая со своими старыми друзьями из технического персонала.  
\- Ты придёшь на вечеринку? – спрашивает Фрэнк.  
Джерард опускает голову, глядя на Айеро, и прижимает к груди альбом с рисунками. В последнее время он с ним почти не расстаётся, - Я не знаю, Фрэнки. Сегодня что-то не очень хочется. Нет настроения.  
Он вытаскивает из кармана ключ от номера и открывает дверь.  
\- Ну, если ты передумаешь… - говорит Фрэнк, облокотившись на косяк.  
\- Я так не думаю, - отвечает Джер, входя в номер и оборачиваясь к Фрэнку. На его лице до сих пор осталась косметика, подводка размазалась, образуя под глазами большие тёмные пятна, похожие на синяки. Его чёрные волосы слегка взлохмачены, а на щеках красуется белый грим, придающий его, и без того бледной коже, какую – то неестественную белизну - Мне хотелось бы немного тишины.  
\- Можно я посижу с тобой? – неожиданно для самого себя выпалил Фрэнк, но когда слова слетели с его уст, он сразу понял, что сейчас хотел именно этого и ничего другого. Он всегда любил оставаться с Джерардом один на один, но, в последнее время, Уэй стал таким замкнутым и необщительным, что предпочитал большую часть своего времени проводить в одиночестве. Но сегодня, Фрэнк решил, во что бы то ни стало провести с ним хоть немного времени, - Мы могли бы посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, или телепередачу. Всё, что хочешь.  
Джерард смотрит на него задумчивым взглядом, слегка покусывая нижнюю губу, и нахмурив брови, - Я не думаю, что смогу составить тебе хорошую компанию сегодня.  
\- Раньше тебя это не останавливало, зануда,- ухмыльнулся Фрэнк. Он знает, что Джерарду не нравится, когда кто- то на него наезжает.  
\- Пошёл ты, мудак. Все мечтают провести немного времени с великим Джерардом Уэем, и я думаю, ты тоже.  
\- Ну тогда, я думаю, что ты хочешь остаться один просто чтобы подрочить, продолжая думать обо мне. Если что, то я не против, противный, - прощебетал Фрэнк, начиная смешно двигать бровями, будто пытаясь соблазнить Уэя.  
\- Вау, - сморщился Джер, - Ты выглядишь таким брутальным мужиком.  
\- Это я-то брутальный? – усмехнулся парень, наклоняясь к Уэю, - Кто из нас брутальный – так это ты. Ведь не от меня несёт потом на несколько метров, как от самого настоящего мужика. Может, тебе всё же стоит принять душ? Или так и будешь шататься по коридору, да народ травить?  
Джерард просто смотрел на Фрэ, думая, что же ему ответить и, не придумав ничего путного, просто выпалил, – Тебе бы тоже не помешало помыться.  
\- О, да. Мы несколько дней тряслись в нашем автобусе и всё это время я просто мечтал об этом. Мне душ чуть ли не во сне являлся…  
Парни замолчали на несколько секунд, в течение которых Джерард странно смотрел на Фрэнка и тот, не выдержав этого, неизвестного ему взгляда, тихо спросил, - Джи, ты в порядке?  
\- Да, да, - опомнившись, пробормотал Джер, проведя рукой по спутавшимся волосам, - Просто задумался, - он пожал плечами, отводя взгляд от Фрэнка.  
Фрэ ждал, что тот скажет что-нибудь ещё, но спустя множество секунд тишины он решил, что, наверное, не стоит больше доставать Уэя, если уж тот так сильно жаждет одиночества, - Ну хорошо. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Увидимся завтра, Джи, - он даёт Джерарду быстрое, короткое объятие, которое превращается в длинное, когда руки Уэя обхватывают его талию и притягивают ближе. Фрэнк улыбается ему в плечо, стараясь дышать через рот, потому что от Джерарда действительно не очень приятно пахнет. Конечно, они несколько дней провели в автобусе и у них не было возможности принять душ, да и сегодня на концерте Уэй выложился по полной. Он носился по сцене, как сумасшедший, что, естественно, способствует потоотделению. Но даже стараясь не дышать через нос, Фрэнку всё равно было плевать, как выглядит и пахнет Джерард.   
Десяток секунд спустя, которые показались Айеро вечностью, они разорвали объятие и парень мягко улыбнулся Джерарду, который ответил ему тем же. По телу младшего парня будто разлилось тепло. Вдруг он подумал о том, как же любил свою жизнь. Он в туре, со своими лучшими друзьями, каждый день выступает на сцене, перед тысячами фанатов, которые просто обожают его, и ещё есть Джерард… Просто Джерард.  
Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он хлопает Уэя по плечу в знак прощания и разворачивается, направляясь в свой номер.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Фрэнки, - говорит Джерард, устало улыбаясь вслед парню.  
***  
Как долго он мечтал о душе. Фрэнк стоял под струями горячей воды наверное дольше, чем следовало бы, потому что его кожа стала розовой, а подушечки пальцев слегка сморщились. Заставив себя, наконец, выйти из маленького рая, под названием «Душевая кабинка», - он подошёл к зеркалу и, проведя по нему рукой, посмотрел на своё отражение. Фрэнк взмахнул головой, убирая со лба длинные чёрные мокрые пряди, которые резко контрастировали с белыми короткими волосками, покрывающими его голову с двух сторон.   
Он обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер и покрутился перед зеркалом. Оценив свою фигуру, Айеро, как и во все предыдущие дни, отметил, что довольно хорош собой, однако ему всё же не помешало бы иметь немного больше мышц. Он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, открывая дверь и выходя из ванной.  
Как только дверь распахнулась, он застыл на месте. В его номере кто-то был и этот кто-то определённо не из группы.  
\- Чувак? – позвал Фрэнк, пытаясь рассмотреть своего нежданного гостя. Он так и не мог понять кто это. Не то, чтобы этот парень прятался от него, вовсе нет, он стоял прямо в середине комнаты, между двумя односпальными кроватями. Он стоял спиной к Фрэнку и неяркий свет, льющийся из приоткрытой двери ванной комнаты, освещал человека небольшого роста, с тёмными волосами почти до плеч, в жёлтой кофте в чёрную полоску и жилете тёмно-оливкового цвета.  
Он определённо не знал, кто этот человек.  
\- Какого чёрта ты делаешь в моём номере? – уже громче спросил Фрэнк и по его коже пробежал холодок. На нём всё ещё не было ничего, кроме полотенца, а в комнате был чужой, незнакомый человек, от которого можно ждать чего угодно. Как, чёрт возьми, этот парень вообще здесь оказался? Фрэнк же сам запирал дверь. Может он попал сюда через вентиляцию?   
\- Послушай, чувак, тебе действительно нельзя здесь находиться. Если ты сейчас уйдёшь, то я не вызову охрану, - сказал Фрэнк, потуже затягивая узел на полотенце.  
Злоумышленник до сих пор не сказал ни слова, но Фрэнк, прислушавшись, уловил какие-то странные звуки, похожие на шум сломанного радио. Правда это был не совсем шум. Это был голос, еле уловимый. Казалось, будто это голос человека, говорящего с тобой по телефону с противоположенного конца мира.  
\- Чувак? – ещё раз позвал Фрэнк, уже всерьёз собираясь разбить зеркало в ванной и использовать его осколки как оружие.  
\- Не волнуйся, - сказал, наконец, незнакомец, будто поняв, что Фрэнк хотел сделать.  
\- Слишком поздно. Надо было раньше это сказать. А теперь уходи из моего номера.  
\- Нет. И всё-таки перестань волноваться. Я серьёзно, - услышав эти слова от своего гостя, Фрэнк сразу обратил внимание на его акцент. Судя по всему, парень был из Джерси. И было в этом голосе что-то до боли знакомое, только вот он никак не мог понять, что именно, - Не волнуйся и не вызывай охрану, хорошо? Ничего плохого я тебе не сделаю. Сейчас я повернусь.  
Серьёзно, этот мужик что, полный идиот? Он не понимает простых слов? Сколько ещё раз его надо просить уйти? Фрэнк решил, что нисколько. Он уже собирался разбить зеркало, но тут парень повернулся к нему лицом. Когда Фрэ заглянул ему в глаза, он испытал шок. Казалось, будто он смотрит сам на себя в зеркало.  
Потому что это были его собственные глаза.  
Щёки этого человека были чуть полнее, чем у Фрэнка, кожа более загорелая, а его волосы были гораздо длиннее, но ошибки быть не могло. Это было его собственное лицо.  
\- Какого хрена? – в шоке прошептал Фрэ и схватился рукой за дверной косяк, стараясь удержать себя в вертикальном положении. Его мозг отказывался работать, а сердце выдавало просто бешеный ритм, - Серьёзно, что за… - он не успел договорить, как его колени всё же подогнулись и он начал медленно сползать на пол, продолжая ошарашенно смотреть на своего посетителя, или на себя… Он уже и не знал, как его можно назвать. Крепкие руки обхватили его, не давая упасть, а Фрэнк никак не мог понять, как этот человек за какую-то долю секунды смог преодолеть несколько метров. Или, может, его мозг уже просто не может нормально функционировать? Сейчас Айеро не хотел об этом думать.  
\- Не трогай меня! – воскликнул он, пытаясь бороться с мужчиной, который придерживал его, не давая упасть.   
\- Не будь идиотом, Фрэнк, - сказал его двойник. Он подхватил Фрэ на руки и отнёс на кровать. Айеро никак не мог прийти в себя от шока, но пообещал себе, что как только он более или менее возьмёт себя в руки, то сразу надерёт задницу этому наглецу.


	2. Глава 2

ГЛАВА 2  
\- Кто ты, чёрт возьми? – прохрипел Фрэнк, упираясь руками в матрас, чтобы встать и быть готовым в любую секунду отразить нападение, - Ты клон? Тебя вырастили в лаборатории? Ты мой злобный двойник?  
\- Ничего из вышеперечисленного.  
\- У тебя хороший пластический хирург? – Фрэнк продолжал разглядывать лицо мужчины, стараясь найти в нём существенные отличия от своего, но их не было.  
\- Нет. Всё равно ты не догадаешься, - мужчина странно улыбнулся. Увидев эту улыбку Фрэнк чуть не расплакался. Он сам улыбался так же. Его двойник подошёл ближе и сел рядом с ним на кровать, заворачивая рукава кофты таким образом, чтобы представить взору Фрэнка татуировки, покрывающие его руки.  
\- Святое дерьмо, - прошептал Фрэ, хватая руку мужчины и сравнивая её со своей. У этого «другого» Фрэнка была такая же надпись «Halloween», как и у него самого. Расположение и сама надпись были идентичны вплоть до миллиметра. Так же, как и форма их рук. На правом запястье красовалась надпись «I wish I were a ghost». И другие татуировки. Однако были и такие, каких у Фрэнка не было.  
Например, на пальцах было набито «Bookworm». Это просто не могло не восхитить Фрэнка и, наверняка, при других обстоятельствах у него бы слюнки потекли. Еще на запястье были цифры «7-29-07». Конечно – это могли быть просто цифры, но Фрэнк чувствовал, что это дата. Дата того, что произойдёт только через два года.   
\- Чёрт возьми, - Фрэнк медленно отпустил руки мужчины и перевёл взгляд на его лицо, - Ты – это я. Только старше лет на десять, верно? Это какой-то грёбанный сон.  
Другой Фрэнк пожимает плечами и улыбается, от чего около его глаз появляются маленькие морщинки, - Ты прав, за исключением одного. Это не сон.  
Айеро в сомнении изогнул бровь, - Так что, ты действительно из будущего?  
Его двойник наклоняется вперёд, заглядывая ему в глаза, - Да.  
\- Это невозможно. Докажи.  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить о нашей потери девственности, или о том, о ком ты думаешь, дроча в туалете по утрам? – улыбнулся мужчина.  
Фрэнк сузил глаза. Нет, об этом он определённо не хотел говорить, - Лучше покажи мне остальные татуировки.  
Его копия улыбнулась, расстёгивая жилет и задирая кофту, чтобы снять её.  
\- У тебя такая разноцветная одежда, – сказал Фрэнк, наблюдая за ним.  
Мужчина приглушённо рассмеялся, наконец избавившись от кофты, и произнёс, - Да, но теперь быть цветным опасно.  
Фрэнк хотел спросить, что тот имел в виду, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Его взгляд скользил по телу его двойника, изучая татуировки. Некоторые из них, такие, например, как «KEEP THE FAITH» уже были и у него, но еще у него была надпись «SEARCH AND DESTROY» с двумя пистолетами. Фрэнку показалось это жутким, потому что он сам подумывал в ближайшее время набить себе что-то подобное. Теперь он потихоньку начинал верить, что этот «Фрэнк» действительно из будущего.  
Последней каплей для него было то, что у мужчины полностью были забиты обе руки. Он сам давно мечтал, чтобы у него было два «рукава» и обязательно собирался обзавестись ими в будущем. Но больше всего его привлекла одна татуировка, красующаяся на предплечье мужчины. Это был его дед, сидящий за барабанной установкой и улыбающийся так же ласково, как и в жизни.   
\- Вот хрень, - прошептал Фрэнк, дотрагиваясь до татуировок и нежно проводя по ней пальцами, не обращая внимания на свои действия. Он настолько погрузился в это занятие, что даже немного вздрогнул, когда услышал голос своего двойника, который пытался вывести его из транса. Айеро поднял голову и заглянул ему в глаза, - Ты не шутишь… - пролепетал он.  
\- Я же сказал тебе, что всё по-настоящему.  
\- Так зачем ты здесь? Ты должен мне что-то рассказать? О будущем? Мы должны что-то исправить? – быстро затараторил Фрэ, ёрзая на кровати. Эти вопросы были первыми, которые пришли в его голову. Вероятно он просто насмотрелся фильмов о Терминаторе.  
\- Нет, ничего из вышеперечисленного, - сказал второй Фрэнк, будто в смущении опустив взгляд. Айеро снова показалось, что он слышит какой-то странный шум и чей-то голос, но он так и не смог понять, откуда он исходит.  
\- Кто говорит с тобой?  
\- Никто. Просто друг.  
\- Из будущего?  
\- Да, но… - двойник на секунду прервался и, устало проведя ладонью по лицу, продолжил, - Но я не должен рассказывать тебе о будущем.  
\- Тогда зачем ты здесь? Я думал, что ты хотел мне что-то рассказать. Может ты решил заново пережить самые яркие моменты твоей жизни? Тогда ты опоздал, концерт уже закончился. Он был просто фантастическим. Ну, ты, наверное, и сам знаешь, - вновь переживая сегодняшнее шоу, Фрэнк вскочил на ноги, начиная восторженно жестикулировать руками, и еле успел схватить полотенце, которое в этот момент начало скатываться с его бёдер. Но он подумал, что даже если бы полотенце упало, то всё было бы не так уж и ужасно. Ведь, наверняка, у второго Фрэнка всё устроено так же, как и у него, и вряд ли их яйца чем-то отличаются. Так что можно особо не стесняться.  
\- Фантастический концерт? – немного тихо и неуверенно спросил его двойник.  
\- Конечно! Это было просто нечто! Публика чуть ли не кончала от восторга! – начал восклицать Фрэнк, как вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль, - Постой… Ты, то есть мы, ведь ещё играем? – встревоженно спросил он, хватая другого Фрэнка за руки и проверяя его пальцы на наличие мозолей. Слава Богу, они всё ещё там. Он не мог представить своё будущее без гитары, без музыки. Конечно всякое возможно и, может быть, «My Сhemical Romance» когда-нибудь перестанут существовать. Без группы он ещё как-то смог бы прожить, но вот без гитары – никогда.  
\- Да, но не так часто, как хотелось бы, - признался двойник, глубоко вздохнув. Он выглядел так, как будто собирался сказать что-то ещё. Но этот непонятный, исходящий, словно от старого сломанного телефона голос, прервал его, очевидно, запрещая продолжать эту тему, - Чёрт, мне нельзя говорить с тобой о будущем. Иначе, всё может плохо закончиться, - сказал он, и поправил маленький, еле заметный наушник, из которого, судя по всему, и исходил этот странный голос.  
\- Тогда зачем ты здесь? – снова спросил Фрэнк, грозно глядя на старшую версию самого себя.  
Второй Фрэнк на секунду задумался, а затем спросил, - Кто ещё, помимо тебя, спит сегодня в этом номере?  
\- Рэй, - ответил Айеро, - И перестань убегать от темы.  
\- Где он?  
Айеро никак не мог понять, почему этот Фрэнк из будущего возвратился обратно в прошлое. Чтобы задать ему несколько вопросов о Рэе? Но он всё же ответил, - Он на вечеринке. И, кстати, скоро я тоже должен быть там. Так что, пожалуйста, перестань уклоняться от моего вопроса и ответь на него, наконец.  
Его двойник встал. Он подошёл к двери и заглянул в глазок, - Ну, я так понимаю, Торо вернётся не сейчас, да?  
Фрэнк посмотрел на него словно на идиота, не понимая, почему тот всё время пытается уйти от разговора. Но, не смотря на сильное желание наорать на него, Фрэ всё-таки ответил, - Его не будет ещё как минимум несколько часов, но зачем тебе это? – Айеро подошёл ближе к своей более старшей копии и, схватив за плечо, чуть ли не крича, спросил, - Что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит?!  
Тот аккуратно провёл рукой по его волосам, - Тише, успокойся.  
\- Тогда хватит задавать глупые вопросы. И вообще, я спокоен.  
\- Вот и умница.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Фрэ. Чёрт, как же его всё это раздражает. Даже от Джерарда проще добиться ответа на вопрос, чем от самого себя, - Просто скажи мне, что за хрень здесь происходит. И я от тебя отстану.  
Другой Фрэнк медленно вздыхает, а затем поднимает взгляд на парня, - Закрой глаза на секунду, - Айеро уже был готов начать протестовать, но мужчина, заметив это, повторил, - Всего на секунду.  
Фрэ нехотя, но, всё же послушавшись, закрывает глаза. В эту же секунду он снова слышит голос, исходящий из наушника. И только собравшись открыть глаза и разузнать побольше об обладателе этого голоса, он чувствует, как чужие губы прикасаются к его собственным.  
Фрэнк распахнул глаза, делая шаг назад, - Ты что делаешь?!  
\- Я же сказал тебе успокоиться и не волноваться.  
\- Ты меня поцеловал!  
\- И что? – ухмыльнулся мужчина.  
Фрэнк смотрел на него большими ничего не понимающими глазами. Он не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу. Ему не было противно, ведь это, можно сказать, был он сам, только на несколько лет старше. Но всё же он был изрядно удивлён такому поведению, - Это было неожиданно, - признал Фрэ.  
Другой Фрэнк приблизился к нему на несколько шагов и положил руку на его шею, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем за ухом. Айеро любит, когда его так гладят, и мужчина это знает, - Ну, на этот раз это не будет для тебя неожиданностью, - и он приблизился к его лицу, снова целуя.  
На этот раз это был не просто краткий, еле ощутимый, поцелуй и Фрэнк не отступил. Он принял это, как вызов. Айеро углубил поцелуй, теснее прижимаясь к своему двойнику.  
Это было чертовски жарко. Фрэнк, конечно, всегда любил целоваться, но это было что-то совсем другое. Ведь он был единственным человеком на Земле, кто мог целовать самого себя, а ведь он очень хорошо целуется. Он провёл руками по спине мужчины и положил их ему на плечи, в то время как тот, с почти животной страстью, впивался в его губы. Фрэнк и не заметил, как нога двойника упёрлась ему в промежность.  
Почувствовав это, Айеро разорвал поцелуй, тяжело дыша, - Как далеко мы можем зайти?  
Другой Фрэнк хищно улыбнулся. Так, как он сам часто улыбался, пытаясь кого-то соблазнить, - До конца, - сказал он, опускаясь к его шее и начиная посасывать чувствительную кожу.   
На мгновение Фрэ оказался на границе между паникой и возбуждением, но, выбрав второе, он опёрся о стену, отдаваясь на волю чувствам. Всё же он должен был сначала обдумать - стоит ли вообще это делать. И когда он только решил взвесить все «за» и «против», полотенце соскользнуло с его бёдер и второй Фрэнк опустился на колени перед ним.  
Почувствовав горячее дыхание в нескольких сантиметрах от своего члена, он понял, что больше не хочет ни о чём думать. Секунду спустя он почувствовал, как его орган окутывается влажным и таким приятным теплом. Фрэнк выкрикнул несколько ругательств и неосознанно схватил мужчину за волосы.  
Айеро посмотрел вниз, на свою руку, вцепившуюся в длинные, каштановые волосы. Он не мог поверить, что видит самого себя со своим же членом во рту. И, кстати, минет оказался довольно не плохим, даже очень не плохим. Он, конечно, подозревал л своих талантах в этом деле, но он не думал, что делает это настолько хорошо. Второй Фрэнк, смотря ему в глаза, засосал головку, обвивая рукой основание члена. Это уже слишком, и всё, что может сделать Фрэнк – это громко застонать и ещё крепче вцепиться в волосы мужчине.   
Второй Айеро громко простонал, посылая слабые вибрации по всему члену, таким образом доставляя Фрэ ещё больше удовольствия. Мужчина положил одну руку ему на бедро, притягивая ближе к себе, давая понять, что Фрэнк может двигаться так, как он сам хочет. Он позволяет себе толкнуться бёдрами вперёд, погружаясь глубже в рот мужчины и касаясь головкой задней части его горла. С каждым движением его толчки становятся всё быстрее, глубже и грубее, и второй Фрэнк расслабляет горло, позволяя ему двигаться так, как он сам пожелает.  
Фрэ продолжает свои движения, с каждой секундой всё больше и больше увеличивая скорость, и чувствует, что может кончить в любую секунду. Он начал сильнее сжимать в руках волосы мужчины, уже готовясь почувствовать такую долгожданную разрядку, когда второй Фрэнк резко отстранился от него, тяжело дыша.  
\- Ещё рано, - хрипло сказал он, похотливо улыбаясь. Сейчас он был таким красивым. Длинные волосы спадали влажными прядями на его затуманенные от желания глаза, его щёки раскраснелись, а губы были слегка припухшими и влажными, так и манившими поцеловать их, - Мы же собирались идти до самого конца, забыл?  
\- Чёрт, ты шутишь, - простонал Фрэнк, пытаясь дышать ровнее и с трудом удерживая на месте свои руки, которые так и норовили обхватить член и закончить начатое, - Чувак, я не думаю, что смогу продержаться ещё хотя бы несколько минут.  
\- Можешь. Я же знаю, на что ты способен. То есть мы, - настаивал старший Фрэнк, легко поднимаясь на ноги. Он схватил голову Айеро, притягивая к себе для поцелуя.   
Не разрывая его, они начали медленно продвигаться к кровати, позволяя себе опуститься на неё. Отстранившись, Фрэнк стал наблюдать, как татуированные руки блуждают по его телу, останавливаясь на члене, заставляя его издать громкий, хриплый стон. Подняв глаза он, наконец, заметил ещё одно существенное различие между ними.  
\- А где пирсинг?  
\- Просто снял, - ответил он, снова приближаясь к лицу Фрэнка и засасывая его нижнюю губу, вместе с кольцом. Фрэ не успел ответить на поцелуй, как тот разорвал его, произнеся, - Хотя, я всё же скучаю по нему, иногда.  
Фрэнк провёл языком по его губам, останавливаясь на маленькой, уже давно заросшей дырочке, которая осталась после пирсинга, - Если хочешь, я мог бы проколоть тебе губу сейчас. Это не займёт много времени.  
-Нет, - прошептал его двойник и слегка поморщился, - В моём времени иметь пирсинг – не очень хорошая идея.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не думай, что я сразу же тебе всё расскажу. Я ведь уже говорил, что тебе нельзя знать о будущем.  
\- Хорошо, - Фрэнк надул губы и, как бы невзначай, толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, заставляя их эрекции соприкоснуться. И он получил то, чего так ждал. Мужчина прерывисто задышал и полностью лёг на Фрэ, начиная целовать его грубо и глубоко. Он начал двигать бёдрами и Фрэнк удивлялся, как тот ещё мог оставаться в штанах, при таком то стояке, - Только не говори мне, что тебе безумно удобно оставаться в брюках. Может, уже снимешь их, наконец?  
\- Я сам не понимаю, но мы с лёгкостью можем от них избавиться, не так ли? – прошептал он и быстро схватился за пряжку ремня. Разделавшись с ней в одно мгновение, он буквально сорвал с себя джинсы и рука Фрэнка мгновенно обвила его член, заставляя того громко застонать. Мужчина, не желая оставаться в долгу, обвивает рукой основание его члена, повторяя все движения Фрэнка.  
Второй Айеро, спустя несколько минут и бесчисленное количество стонов, отпрянул от Фрэнка и опустился вниз по его телу, с жадностью беря его член в рот. Фрэ выгнулся и неосознанно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, хрипло застонав. Его пальцы схватились за длинные каштановые волосы и всё, о чём Фрэнк мог думать в этот момент – это о том, как ему хорошо. А ещё о том, какие удивительные способности имеет ЕГО рот. Чёрт, да у него талант.  
Он настолько потерялся в этих ощущениях, что упустил момент, когда второй Фрэнк открыл крышку лубриканта и, щедро покрыв им свои пальцы, начал поглаживать его отверстие, слегка нажимая на него, но не входя. Какое-то время спустя,он погрузил в него один палец и Фрэнк в нетерпении выгнулся, насаживаясь на него. Спустя несколько секунд, за первым последовал второй палец и Фрэ застонал от удовольствия и ожидания чего-то большего, чем пальцы. У него уже так давно не было секса с мужчиной, что он решил, что не помешало бы делать это почаще. Продолжая извиваться на кровати и насаживаться на пальцы, Фрэнк развёл ноги шире, давая двойнику более широкий доступ к его телу.  
Мужчина рассмеялся, попутно обвивая пальцами основание его члена, и наклонился, чтобы лизнуть головку. Затем он пробежался лёгкими, едва ощутимыми поцелуями по его животу, поднимаясь выше, к груди, наконец достигая губ и целуя его медленно и глубоко. Фрэнк проскулил сквозь поцелуй, когда второй Айеро вытащил из него свои пальцы и прошептал, - Ты ведь хочешь большего, не так ли?  
Не успев ответить, Фрэ почувствовал, как головка члена мужчины упёрлась в его вход, слегка надавливая, но не входя, как будто ожидая, пока Фрэнк даст своё согласие. И он дал. Он толкнулся навстречу, простонав, - Да трахни меня уже, - с нетерпением глядя на более старшую версию самого себя, взглядом заставляя его делать то, что ему сейчас так нужно. Тот в ответ лишь ухмыльнулся и толкнулся вперёд, начиная медленно входить и заставляя Фрэнка закатить глаза от приятного чувства наполненности.  
Это намного больше, чем пальцы и уж точно гораздо приятней. Фрэнк хватает мужчину за волосы и притягивает для поцелуя в то время, как тот продолжает медленно двигаться, входя всё глубже и глубже. Не выдерживая таких медленных движений, Фрэнк кладёт вторую руку ему на задницу, заставляя быстрее войти в него и двигаться в таком ритме, в каком он сам пожелает. Второй Фрэнк сразу же подстраивается под него и движется легко и быстро, входя до самого основания. Мужчина настолько сильно сжимает его бёдра, что на месте его пальцев наверняка останутся синяки, но Фрэ плевать. Сейчас он думает только о члене, быстро проникающим в него и доставляющим удовольствие.  
Они были вынуждены разорвать поцелуй, так как с каждой секундой дышать становилось всё труднее. Но, не желая отстраняться, они просто прижались друг к другу лбами, хрипло и жадно вдыхая горячий, будто раскалённый воздух.  
Толчки становились всё быстрее. Член Фрэнка был плотно зажат между их телами и он понял, что уже находится на краю.  
\- Да? – прошептал другой Фрэнк и Айеро понял, что, видимо, сказал это вслух. Затем мужчина немного отстранился, чтобы обхватить его возбуждённый до предела член и начал двигать рукой в такт своим толчкам – грубо и быстро.   
Продолжая двигать рукой по члену, второй Фрэнк уткнулся лицом в шею Айеро и начал вколачиваться в него просто с дикой скоростью, видимо тратя на это последние силы.  
\- О, чёрт, - простонал Фрэнк и всё его тело напряглось. Он распахнул глаза и увидел самого себя, глаза которого были плотно зажмурены, а приоткрытый рот напоминал идеальную букву «О». Видимо Фрэнк слишком самовлюблённый, потому что увиденное, наконец, толкнуло его через край. Он кончил, дрожа и извиваясь под собственным телом и его член, пульсируя между знакомыми пальцами, извергал сперму на грудь и живот обоих мужчин.  
Несколько толчков спустя второй Фрэнк хрипло застонал и, последний раз до предела войдя в него, кончил, падая на Айеро и пытаясь отдышаться. Тот обнял свою копию за плечи, притягивая к себе и поглаживая пальцами его спутавшиеся влажные волосы.   
\- Охренеть, - сказал Фрэнк, спустя несколько минут молчания, наполненных только быстрым дыханием обоих мужчин, - Не думал, что я так хорош в постели.   
Другой Фрэнк засмеялся, поглаживая ладонью его грудь, - Ты хотел сказать, что я хорош в постели.  
Айеро пожал плечами, - Да какая нахрен разница? Ты - это я, а я - это ты. Но, если тебе от этого будет легче, то МЫ хороши в постели. Так лучше? – он почувствовал, как второй Фрэнк довольно кивнул, и, решив, что тот сейчас, возможно, разоткровенничается, решил спросить, - Так ты скажешь, зачем вернулся в это время?  
\- Разве я должен иметь какую-то особо важную причину для этого? Может, мне просто захотелось переспать с тобой? – ухмыльнулся он и, чёрт возьми, Фрэнк не мог с точностью сказать, говорит он правду или просто шутит.  
\- Если честно, даже не знаю. И вообще, почему ты такой скрытный и не хочешь ничего рассказывать мне о будущем?  
\- Я уже сказал тебе, что мне нельзя говорить о нём.  
\- Чувак, но это же глупо. Если ты не можешь ничего мне рассказать, тогда зачем вообще было возвращаться в это время. Какая тебе от этого выгода? – рассерженно спросил Фрэнк, устав от того, что старший Айеро ничего ему не рассказывает.  
Тот лишь равнодушно пожал плечами, - Может, мне и не нужна никакая выгода.  
\- Тогда как насчёт меня? Мне нужна выгода! Ну, разумеется, кроме секса… Я хочу узнать о будущем!  
Фрэнк снова услышал голос, исходящий из динамика. Он уже и забыл об этом сраном наушнике. Вот хрень!  
\- Это твой друг? Он что, всё это время слышал нас?! – воскликнул Фрэ и прижался ухом к наушнику, в надежде что-нибудь расслышать, но, к сожалению, ему это не удалось.  
В ответ на его вопрос, мужчина только густо покраснел и опустил взгляд, не желая смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Ты сумасшедший ублюдок, - прошипел Фрэнк. С одной стороны, он гордился тем, что много лет спустя не будет стесняться заниматься сексом, зная, что его друзья его подслушивают, а с другой стороны это было настолько глупо, что ему хотелось хорошенько врезать старшему Фрэнку.  
\- Ты хотел сказать – мы сумасшедшие, - ответил мужчина, ухмыльнувшись и всё-таки подняв на него глаза, - И пожалуйста, давай больше без всяких вопросов о будущем.  
\- Ну ладно, думаю, на время я смогу сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, - ответил Фрэнк и, разомкнув их объятия, слез с кровати, собирая с пола одежду второго Айеро, чтобы лучше изучить её. Взяв в руки оливковый жилет и кофту в чёрно-жёлтую полоску, он уловил не сильный, но довольно ощутимый запах бензина и, не обращая на него особого внимания, продолжил рассматривать остальные вещи. Помимо жилетки и кофты там были тяжёлые, будто военные сапоги. Он схватил один из них, держа на свету, рассматривая внимательнее.  
\- Кстати, а в «Терминаторе» нельзя было переносить вещи из одного времени в другое.  
\- Стой, Фрэнк, - сказал мужчина, вскакивая с постели и устремляясь в его сторону, в надежде успеть забрать у того из рук свои брюки. Но не успел он сделать и нескольких шагов, как из кармана штанов, которые рассматривал Фрэ, выпал пистолет.  
Айеро поднял его, изумлённо разглядывая и, не выпуская из рук, сел на кровать. Это не похоже на настоящее оружие. Пистолеты не бывают ярко-зелёными, так что, наверное – это просто игрушка.   
\- Фрэнки, - тихо говорит мужчина, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать оружие, но Айеро продолжил его рассматривать, с каждой секундой убеждаясь в том, что он, всё же, настоящий.  
\- Охренеть, - шепчет Фрэ, поднимая руку с пистолетом и целясь в дверь ванной. Он закрывает один глаз, чтобы как можно лучше прицелиться, но сильные руки мгновенно отбирают у него оружие, буквально за долю секунды. Он закрепляет пистолет на поясе джинс и бросает их на противоположный край кровати, подальше от любопытных рук и взглядов Фрэнка.  
\- Это не игрушка. Выстрелив из него в такой небольшой комнате, ты мог бы разнести её всю в хлам.  
\- Почему ты носишь оружие? Что за хрень произойдёт в будущем, что тебе придётся всегда носить его с собой?  
Другой Фрэнк прожёг его взглядом, давая понять, что его дурацкие вопросы неуместны.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Не будем говорить о будущем. Но блядь, как же всё-таки хочется… - протянул Фрэ, заставляя мучащие его вопросы оставить его бедную и без того больную и на редкость любопытную голову. Он так сильно хотел узнать всё, что случится с группой, его семьёй, друзьями. Чёрт, да ему даже было интересно узнать, не изменится ли климат и не наступит ли глобальное потепление или, например, похолодание.  
\- Как бы тебе ни хотелось что-нибудь спросить, я всё равно не отвечу, - старший мужчина посмотрел на него немного жалостливым взглядом, - Тебе нельзя знать обо всём, что случиться.  
Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул и лёг на кровать, - Ты не понимаешь…  
\- О, я понимаю, - сказал другой Фрэнк, свернувшись на кровати рядом с ним и Айеро положил голову ему на плечо. Мужчина с улыбкой провёл пальцами по его коротким белым волоскам, - Ты знаешь, я иногда скучаю по этой причёске.  
\- А мне она уже изрядно поднадоела. Я хочу их перекрасить и немного отрастить.  
\- Ты так и сделаешь, - сказал другой Фрэнк, продолжая гладить его по голове. Этим безобидным и непринуждённым разговором он пытался отвлечь Айеро от вопросов, которые надёжно поселились в его голове, - Как прошёл твой день?  
Фрэнк раздражённо вздыхает, - Ты и так знаешь. Какой в этом смысл?  
\- Это было так давно, что я уже мог забыть. Да и вообще, я просто хочу что-нибудь послушать.  
Айеро поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Вокруг них пролегли маленькие, едва заметные морщинки. Ещё он заметил, что его кожа была более загорелая, чем у него самого. Очевидно старший Фрэнк проводит намного больше времени на солнце, чем он сам.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Фрэ немного озадаченно.  
Тот пожал плечами, - Знаешь, иногда хочется повспоминать лучшие годы своей жизни. Я не хочу говорить, как старик, но всё же мне хотелось бы сделать это.  
Фрэнк немного испугался его слов. Он подумал, что, возможно, этот тур будет последним в жизни их группы. Неужели они скоро развалятся, как и многие другие коллективы, которым жить предназначено не более нескольких лет. Поэтому другой Фрэнк вернулся именно в этот день? Да, сегодня определённо был самый лучший концерт за всю историю их группы. И неужели ничего подобного больше не повториться? Или, может быть, скоро начнётся война, которая сломает их жизни? Фрэнк надеялся, что ни одно из его предположений не окажется верным.  
Он снова начал бороться с вопросами, одолевающими его. Да и теперь он не хотел их задавать. Он вдруг понял, почему Фрэнк из будущего не хотел ничего ему рассказывать. Должно быть, случится что-то поистине ужасное. Уж лучше жить в неведении.  
Вместо того, чтобы задать какой-нибудь вопрос, он снова кладёт голову на плечо старшему Фрэнку и начинает рассказывать обо всём, что случилось с ним за последние дни. Он рассказал о том, как Джерард перепутал время интервью и как из-за этого получил нагоняй от всей группы. О том, как на днях Брайан купил ему самый противный вегетарианский бургер из всех, которые пробовал Фрэнк за всю свою жизнь. О том, сколько травм он получил на последних концертах, потому что вёл себя как сумасшедший и носился по сцене, словно ошпаренный.  
Другой Фрэнк смеялся, слушая его и снова начал гладить по голове, как несколько минут назад. Фрэ просто продолжал говорить, рассказывая о смешных случаях, которые случались с ними в туре. О поклоннике, который сделал татуировку с названием их группы. О Майки, который заболел и был вынужден отыграть концерт с огромной температурой, которую так и не удалось сбить антибиотиками.  
Старший Айеро продолжал хихикать, наслаждаясь этими рассказами и, когда сам Фрэнк начинал смеяться, их смех соединялся в один.   
Когда Фрэнк рассказывал о том, как сегодня Джерард вёл себя на сцене, ему в голову пришёл очень важный, по крайней мере, для него, вопрос.  
\- А Джи… Он в порядке?  
Старший Айеро, улыбнулся и с теплотой в голосе ответил, - Да. Он в порядке. И, кстати, всё ещё трезв.  
Рот Фрэ расплылся в широкой улыбке. Он чувствовал гордость за своего друга и невероятное облегчение от осознания того, что у него получилось справиться с алкоголизмом.  
\- Замечательно, - прошептал он, поднимая голову и заглядывая в глаза мужчине, - Я не думаю, что смог бы снова пережить всё заново.  
\- Я понимаю, о чём ты, - сказал он, оставляя лёгкий и успокаивающий поцелуй на лбу Фрэнка, - Когда Джерард пил, страдала вся группа, особенно мы с тобой.  
Фрэнк снова услышал звук, исходящий из наушника, - Знаешь, довольно странно разговаривать с тобой, зная, что нас подслушивают.  
\- О, не волнуйся, - успокоил его старший Фрэнк, - Он ненадолго отходил и не слышал нас, а сейчас он просто дал мне знать, что пора возвращаться.  
\- Возвращаться?  
\- Да. В моё время. Так что ты ещё успеешь на вечеринку.  
\- Нет уж. Я собираюсь провести увлекательный вечер в бессознательном состоянии. Это будет просто удивительно.  
Второй Фрэнк, улыбнувшись, выпутывается из его объятий и встаёт с постели, начинает одеваться.  
\- Ну почему тебе нужно уходить? Я только начал привыкать к твоему присутствию.  
Ухмыльнувшись, мужчина натягивает полосатую кофту, - Что, правда?  
\- Да, - пожимает плечами Фрэ, - Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить. Ты всё равно, что старший брат.  
\- Чушь, - говорит второй Айеро, - Во-первых, братья не спят друг с другом, а во-вторых у тебя уже есть трое.  
\- Ты, наверное, хотел сказать четверо, не так ли?  
Беспокойство пробежало по лицу мужчины, когда он понял, что проболтался. Но, сделав безмятежное лицо, ответил, - Да, точно, четверо. Я полный ноль в математике, ты же знаешь.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, что мы полный ноль, - исправил его Фрэнк и попытался подавить зародившуюся в нём панику. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что это была просто ошибка. Ведь Джерард, Майки, Боб и Рэй действительно были для него как братья. И если вместо четырёх, их станет трое, Фрэнк не знает, как сможет пережить это.  
Ему пришлось бороться с собой, чтобы не спросить об этом старшего Айеро. Ведь он знает, что тот ему всё равно ничего не скажет, а если и скажет, то всё может оказаться ещё хуже, чем кажется сейчас.  
Другой Фрэнк, боясь поднять на него взгляд, опустился на пол, сидя натягивая сапоги, - Знаешь, вообще-то Уэев можно посчитать и за одного человека, не так ли? – спросил он с усмешкой, пытаясь немного разрядить напряжённую обстановку. Он поднялся с пола и повернулся к Фрэ, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Мне не нравится твоя кофта. Ты как зебра, только чёрно-жёлтая.  
\- Потом понравится.  
\- Наверное, раз уж ты её носишь. Кстати, это что, очередная идея Джерарда, как и чёрно-красная одежда, которую мы сейчас носим?  
Другой Фрэнк лишь поднял бровь.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, никаких вопросов, - сдался Айеро.  
Довольно кивнув, старший мужчина наклоняется, чтобы поднять жилет. Это единственная вещь, которая понравилась Фрэнку, поэтому он вырвал её из рук двойника и снова принялся рассматривать. На плече было небольшое пятно, а сам жилет пах пылью и бензином. Когда мужчина протянул руку, чтобы забрать его, Фрэ лишь крепче прижал его груди, начиная ныть, - Ты должен подарить его мне, - отбежав на пару шагов, он натянул его на плечи, примеряя.  
\- Неа, - сказал он, жестом показывая, чтобы тот снял жилет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что всё, что перемещается из одного времени в другое, рано или поздно должно будет переместиться обратно. То есть, когда я вернусь в будущее, вся моя одежда вернётся туда вместе со мной.  
\- Блин, - промычал Фрэнк, - Через сколько ты смоешься?  
\- Через несколько минут.  
\- Значит, я не могу рассчитывать ещё на один минет, да?  
\- Ну ты и ненасытный.  
\- Просто я молодой, а ты старый, - поддразнил его Фрэнк и хлопнул по плечу.  
\- Кстати, ты помнишь тот день, когда Джерард попросил нас присоединиться к группе?  
Фрэнк улыбнулся, вспоминая запах пива и травки, который витал в том маленьком баре, где всё это случилось. Они с Джерардом сидели за столиком, друг напротив друга и Уэй выглядел ужасно напряжённым. На его лице читались одновременно страх и надежда, когда он просил Фрэнка присоединиться к его группе, - Да. Чёрт, я думаю, он не мылся неделю перед тем, как встретиться со мной. От него воняло просто ужасно.  
\- Да, но в тот день мы обняли его, в любом случае.  
\- Да уж, - улыбнулся Фрэ и посмотрел на своего двойника, на лице которого красовалась такая же широкая и счастливая улыбка. Да, именно такие яркие воспоминания и согревают человека на протяжении многих лет их жизни. Это был один из самых счастливых дней в жизни Фрэнка, потому что именно тогда он обрёл свою группу и друзей, которых сейчас считает своей семьёй.  
\- Знаешь, я буду очень скучать по тебе, - неожиданно для самого себя сказал Фрэнк.  
Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ, кивнув, - Да, я тоже, чувак, - ответил он, легко чмокнув того в губы и приобняв за шею.  
Они сидели в тишине несколько минут, когда из наушника снова раздался голос.  
\- Осталось две минуты, - сказал старший Фрэнк.  
\- Эмм, а как это будет выглядеть? Ну, я имею в виду… Ты засияешь и испаришься?  
Тот покачал головой, - Я не знаю. Я ведь не видел это со стороны.  
Фрэнк понимает, что всё ещё носит жилет и говорит, - Наверное, я должен отдать его тебе, да?  
\- Как хочешь. Снимешь ты его или нет, он всё равно переместится.   
\- Правда? – недоверчиво спрашивает он.  
Другой Фрэнк смеётся, - Да. И береги себя, Фрэ.  
Айеро смотрит на будущую версию самого себя и они одновременно усмехаются, - Конечно, Фрэ, - хихикнул он. В этот момент комната начала мерцать. Фрэнк посмотрел на руки своего двойника и увидел, как они постепенно становятся прозрачными. Впрочем, как и всё остальное вокруг.  
Вдруг вспыхнул яркий свет и кровать, на которой сидел Фрэнк, исчезла. Он плюхнулся на, непонятно откуда взявшийся, бетон. Он открывает глаза и видит, как полосатая рубашка, штаны и сапоги падают перед ним. Это одежда другого Фрэнка. Его сапоги, его пистолет. Фрэнк опустил взгляд и увидел, что по-прежнему носит его жилет.   
Сердце бешено колотилось. Айеро огляделся по сторонам и увидел вокруг себя не гостиничный номер, а безоблачное голубое небо, нещадно палящее солнце и сухую землю, на которой не было ни клочка зелёной травы.


	3. Глава 3

ГЛАВА 3

Фрэнк ещё раз изучающе огляделся по сторонам. Рядом с ним располагалась небольшая заброшенная бензоколонка, которая, казалось, не работает уже лет десять. Вокруг валялось различное оборудование и инструменты: свёрла, запчасти, разные электрические приборы и тому подобное. Все ещё в шоке, Фрэнк таращился на окружающую обстановку, когда его привлёк голос, исходящий из заброшенного здания.

\- Я смотрю, тебе это понравилось, засранец, - затем последовал смех и чёрт, Фрэнк узнал обладателя это голоса.

\- Джерард? – позвал он, немного неуверенно.

Джерард, или тот, чей голос был так похож на его, перестал хихикать. Фрэнк медленно поднялся на ноги, взяв одежду и прикрыл ею пах, - Джи, это ты?

Он услышал шаги и, спустя мгновение, Уэй показался в дверном проёме. Это действительно был он, хотя этот Джерард коренным образом отличался от того Уэя, которого привык видеть Фрэнк. Это не тот пухленький парень с длинными чёрными волосами и вечно бледным лицом. Это был стройный мужчина, в обтягивающих кожаных штанах и ярко-синей футболке с жёлтыми буквами на ней. Его немного пухлые щёки стали худее, из-за чего теперь лучше проглядывались красивые, ярко выраженные скулы. Но самым странным в нём были волосы - ярко-красного цвета, словно на них вылили ведро краски.

Уэй стоял, уставившись на Фрэ. Его взгляд сначала скользнул по татуировкам на его теле, затем по лицу и, наконец, дошёл до волос, остановившись на его чёрно-белой причёске, - Вот дерьмо… - прошептал Джер.

Паника закралась в душу Фрэнка, но он изо всех сил пытался говорить как можно более ровным и спокойным голосом, - Джерард, какого хрена здесь происходит?

Уэй открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, прежде чем пробормотать, - Ты. Это. Чёрт. Чёрт. Я имею ввиду. Машина. Вот дерьмо. Я ни разу не слышал, чтобы происходили подобные сбои. Я даже не думал, что такое возможно.

\- Джи, - предупредил его Фрэнк, повысив голос, - Возьми себя в руки и объясни мне, что за херня здесь происходит?

\- Машина, - Джерард смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, - Она вернула не того Фрэнка.

\- Я в будущем? – спросил Айеро. Конечно, как только его задница приземлилась на этот горячий бетон, он сразу понял, что оказался не в своём времени. Но ему всё равно нужно было убедиться в этом. Он сделал шаг навстречу Джерарду, - Какой сейчас год?

Уэй глубоко вздохнул. Его руки сжались в кулаки, когда он опустил взгляд в пол. Наконец, спустя почти полминуты, он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Фрэнка, - 2019.

\- Вот говно, - прошептал Фрэ, чувствуя, как по всему его телу пробежала неприятная дрожь, - Это невозможно, - сказал он, - Этого не может быть! Чёрт, Джи, у нас завтра концерт и интервью! Мне нельзя их пропустить, или Брайан убьёт меня!

\- Брайан, - медленно повторил Джерард, как будто уже много лет не слышал этого имени.

\- Уэй! – Фрэ щёлкнул пальцами у него перед глазами, - Ты должен отправить меня обратно!

\- Я не знаю как.

\- Что? Господи, ты же притащил меня сюда! Так вот, а теперь сделай всё наоборот – это должно быть проще некуда.

\- Нет, Фрэнки, ты не понимаешь. Видишь ли, я никогда не делал ничего подобного. Когда человек отправляется в прошлое или в будущее, устанавливается определённое время, по истечению которого машина возвращает его обратно, - на секунду замолчав, Уэй почесал затылок, - Вот только вместо нашего Фрэнка, она вернула тебя.

\- Эй, ты говоришь так, будто я этого хотел!

\- Тише, тише, я знаю, что ты этого не хотел. Но я всё равно не могу объяснить тебе, что произошло. Это мог бы сделать Гоул… Ой, то есть Фрэнк из этого времени, но теперь это невозможно.

\- Стоп. Так он что, остался в 2005?

Джерард пожал плечами. Он выглядел запутанным и беспомощным, - Наверное, - он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и снова почёсывая свой, уже и без того лохматый, красный затылок, - Но ты не расстраивайся. Вы же выглядите практически одинаково и он, наверное, всё ещё помнит все песни. Так что он сможет отыграть концерт и дать интервью.

\- Да, только у него дохрена татуировок, которых у меня и в помине нет, он старый и у него другая стрижка.

\- Во-первых, я не виноват, что ты постоянно делаешь новые татуировки. Вот если бы ты их не делал, сейчас не было бы таких проблем. Во-вторых, он не старый, просто выглядит чуть-чуть постарше, чем ты сейчас. Но это вполне можно свалить на усталость от гастролей, ты же знаешь, что такое часто бывает. И, наконец, в-третьих, неужели так трудно изменить стрижку? Да он за час сделает из своих лохм такую же причёску, как у тебя.

Пока Уэй всё это говорил, его взгляд медленно путешествовал по телу Фрэнка и тот, наконец, вспомнил, что стоит практически голый, в одной жилетке и с комком одежды, которым он прикрывает свой пах.

\- Слушай, давай я сначала оденусь, а потом мы договорим, хорошо?

\- О, да, да, конечно, - пробормотал Уэй и, мгновенно отвернувшись, сразу попытался сделать невинный вид, - Зайди внутрь и оденься.

Не успел Фрэнк зайти в небольшое здание, как из динамиков раздалась громкая музыка. Фрэ потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы узнать, что это за песня.

\- Это что, Кристина Агилера?

\- Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо. Да. Чёрт. Это сигнал тревоги, - Уэй говорил громко и быстро и в его голосе отчётливо слышалась нарастающая паника.

\- У вас вместо сигнала тревоги стоит Кристина Агилера? У вас у всех что, мозги расплавились?

\- Заткнись, это была твоя идея!

\- Не моя!

\- Ну, пока нет, - усмехнулся Джерард, рассеянно собирая что-то в соседней комнате, - Давай уже, одевайся, мелкий нудист, - крикнул он, - И быстро!

Фрэнк так и не понял к чему такая спешка, но увидев с какой, неприсущей для Джера, скоростью, тот передвигается по соседней комнате, он всё-таки решил поторопиться. Он быстро натянул джинсы, скинул жилетку и надел уродливую полосатую кофту, после снова надевая жилет. Айеро услышал, как Джерард возится с какими-то металлическими штуковинами, но он решил ни о чём не спрашивать.

Внезапно весь шум резко прекратился и красноволосая версия вокалиста вошла в комнату. На его бедре была кобура, в которой находился ярко-жёлтый пистолет. У Фрэнка было оружие, у Джерарда есть… Чёрт, что за хрень творится в 2019?

\- Нам надо торопиться, - говорит Джер, поднимая с пола кобуру из коричневой кожи с ярко-зелёным пистолетом, который, очевидно, переместился в это время вместе с Фрэнком, и закрепляя её вокруг груди Айеро, застёгивая на плече. Наблюдая за его действиями, Фрэ совсем забыл про сапоги, одиноко валяющиеся на полу. Их нужно было быстрее надеть, но не успел он протянуть к ним руку, как Джер схватил его за плечо, потянув на себя, - Давай же, Фрэнк, сматываемся, - и они оба бросились к двери, по пути всё-таки захватив с собой обувь.

Когда они оказались на улице, Фрэнка мгновенно ослепило солнце. Когда он смог, наконец, справиться со слезящимися и непроизвольно закрывающимися глазами, то решил ещё раз взглянуть на бензоколонку, но Джерард продолжал упорно тащить его вперёд, к машине.

Он подтолкнул его к двери с пассажирской стороны, и крикнул - Залетай! Быстро!

Пока Айеро усаживался, Джер успел забраться в машину и, более того, завести мотор, буквально за несколько секунд. Он тронулся с места ещё до того, как Фрэнк успел закрыть дверь, и ее пришлось захлопывать на ходу.

Двигаясь к горизонту, машина всё ускорялась и ускорялась, от чего дорожная пыль поднялась в воздух и Фрэнк уже не мог как следует разглядеть окружающий его пейзаж. Оторвавшись от окна, он перевёл взгляд на Джерарда, который был сильно напряжён и всё время шептал, - Ну давай же, быстрее.

\- Джи? – позвал его Фрэнк, намереваясь, наконец, узнать - от кого они пытаются удрать.

\- Не сейчас, - поспешно ответил тот. Обычно он говорил таким тоном, когда ему в голову приходили слова для новой песни, и он как можно быстрее старался их записать, требуя, чтобы ему никто не мешал. Поэтому поняв, что Джерарда сейчас лучше не трогать, Фрэнк решил осмотреть салон машины и случайно наткнулся взглядом на заднее стекло. Даже не смотря на пыль, он смог различить сзади очертания двух мотоциклов.

\- Джи, - пропищал Фрэнк, в голосе которого уже начинали слышаться панические нотки, потому что эти белые мотоциклы, которыми управляли двое людей, одетые в такую же кипенно-белую одежду и маски, определённо не вызывали у него положительных эмоций.

\- Я вижу их, - ответил Джерард спокойным голосом и переключился на следующую передачу, заставляя машину двигаться ещё быстрее, чем сейчас, - Поменяйся со мной местами.

\- Что? – вздрогнул Айеро.

\- Возьми руль, - сказал Джер, - Мне нужно, чтобы ты вёл машину. Быстрее, Фрэнк!

Командный тон немного испугал Айеро, так как он не привык, чтобы Джер вёл себя подобным образом. Он всегда был очень мягким человеком и поэтому такое поведение нового, изменившегося Джерарда, мгновенно заставило Фрэнка подчиниться ему. Поняв, что Айеро сделает всё, что ему скажут, Джер немного привстал с сиденья и Фрэнк проскользнул под него. Джерард, продолжая находиться над ним, сказал, - Быстрее, ставь ногу на педаль, - Фрэнк нащупал ногой педаль газа и сильно надавил на неё, из-за чего автомобиль резко дёрнулся и помчался ещё быстрее.

В этот момент Джер быстро пересел на пассажирское сиденье и Фрэнк схватил руль, казалось бы первый раз бросая взгляд в лобовое стекло и, неожиданно для самого себя понимая, что они едут не по асфальту, как он привык, а по пустыне, - Джи, куда мне ехать?

Джерард, смотрящий в заднее окно и быстро достающий жёлтый пистолет, ответил, – Куда хочешь, только быстро, - оторвавшись от окна, он тянется к груди Фрэнка и вытаскивает из кобуры его зелёный пистолет. Затем он высовывается из окна с пассажирской стороны и начинает стрелять в мотоциклистов. Всё происходящее больше напоминает Фрэнку не настоящую жизнь, а сюжет какого-нибудь крутого голливудского боевика.

Айеро заглядывает в зеркало заднего вида как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как на груди одного из мотоциклистов расплывается красное пятно и мотоцикл, словно в замедленной съёмке, несколько раз переворачивается. Если судить по скорости их движения и огромному кровавому пятну, всего за несколько секунд до этого появившемуся на груди водителя, шансов выжить у него нет.

Это совершенно новое и дикое, по крайней мере, для Фрэнка, зрелище на долгое время отвлекло его от дороги, и когда он вновь устремил взгляд в лобовое стекло, то увидел, что на всей скорости несётся на огромный муравейник. Он резко выкручивает руль, едва избежав столкновения.

\- Дерьмо, дерьмо, - шепчет Фрэнк, когда отъехав, наконец, от предыдущего препятствия, машина несколько раз подпрыгивает на небольших, но вполне ощутимых кочках и он неосознанно выпускает руль из рук. Мгновенно спохватившись, он снова хватает его, на этот раз так крепко, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Удостоверившись, что теперь никакая кочка не заставит его отпустить руль, он всё же осмеливается посмотреть на Джерарда и снова, теперь от испуга, чуть не бросает его, увидев, что Уэй наполовину высунулся из окна.

Его ноги на сидении, а почти вся верхняя часть туловища снаружи, - Веди машину ровнее, Фрэнк, - прокричал он и Айеро послушался его, боясь, что если он лишний раз вильнёт, то Джер выпадет из окна и его переедет мотоциклист.

Сосредоточившись на дороге, он слышит выстрелы, которые, судя по всему, адресованы второму мотоциклисту, который всё быстрее приближается к их автомобилю. Оказавшись всего в нескольких метрах от них, он достал белый пистолет. Послышался выстрел и машина слегка дёрнулась, когда он попал в задний бампер.

Продолжая стрелять, Джерард проорал, - Не смей дырявить мою грёбаную машину!

Должно быть, гнев каким-то образом позволил ему лучше прицелиться, потому что в эту же секунду на плече мотоциклиста разлилось кровавое пятно. Но, по-видимому, это ранение не было смертельным, потому что водитель свернул и исчез из поля зрения Фрэнка.

\- Джерард, Джерард, я не вижу его! - в панике закричал Фрэнк, боясь, что мотоциклист окажется в самом неожиданном для них месте и снова начнёт стрельбу. Уэй залез обратно в машину и кинулся к окну с водительской стороны, наваливаясь на Айеро, и снова начиная стрелять. Фрэнк вытянул шею, выглядывая из-за плеча Джерарда, чтобы хоть немного видеть дорогу.

Когда выстрелы заканчиваются, Фрэ понимает, что всё, наконец, кончено. Он знал, что Джерард попал в мотоциклиста, но не хотел снова смотреть на это. Оторвавшись от окна, Уэй пересел на пассажирское сиденье и убрал пистолеты.

Фрэнк не знал, как долго они сидели в тишине. Он продолжал вести машину, до боли в пальцах вцепившись в руль. Много минут спустя Джерард, наконец, решил заговорить первым.

\- Фрэнки.

Айеро продолжал смотреть на дорогу, казалось, не обращая на него внимания.

\- Фрэнк, - Джерард положил руку ему на плечо, - Фрэнк, ты можешь остановиться. Всё хорошо. Их больше нет. Здесь безопасно. Ты можешь остановиться, - Джер говорил медленно и ровно, будто боясь, что Айеро впадёт в истерику. Он осторожно потряс его за плечо, - Фрэнки, давай, остановись, всё хорошо.

Фрэнк продолжал молчать. Он не мог убрать ногу с педали газа. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел, так это уехать подальше от этого грёбаного места.

\- Фрэнк, остановись! – закричал Джерард, который решил действовать по-другому.

Что-то щёлкнуло в голове Айеро и он ударил по тормозам. Автомобиль резко остановился и, если бы Фрэнк не упёрся руками в руль, а Джерард в панель, то они наверняка поразбивали бы себе носы. Снова воцарилось молчание, прерываемое лишь звуком двигателя, пока Джерард не повернул ключ в замке зажигания, и их не поглотила полная тишина. Единственное, что теперь слышал Фрэнк, так это звук собственного дыхания. Просидев так ещё несколько минут, он, наконец, решил разобраться - что за хрень с ними произошла.

\- Что это было, чёрт возьми? – прорычал он, борясь с истерикой, которая могла накатить на него в любой момент. Он повернулся лицом к Джерарду, - Что произошло, Джер? Где мы?

Уэй молчит, покусывая нижнюю губу. Видимо, боясь отвечать на его вопрос. Потом, наконец, он тихо отвечает, - В Калифорнии.

\- Чушь, - говорит Айеро, оглядываясь вокруг. Его окружал лишь безжизненный пейзаж, состоящий из песка, голой земли и камней, - Калифорния выглядит не так. Мы в какой-то хреновой пустыне.

\- Сейчас Калифорния выглядит так, - говорит Джер и Фрэнк по глазам видит, что тот не врёт.

Он не хочет больше ничего знать, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

\- Что за хрень здесь происходит, Джи?

\- Конец света.


	4. Глава 4

ГЛАВА 4

Джерард подъезжал к той же заброшенной бензоколонке, с которой они недавно умчались. Во время обратной дороги Фрэнк, не отрываясь, смотрел в окно, но так и не увидел ни белых разбитых мотоциклов, ни тел их окровавленных владельцев. Может быть, Джерард специально возвращался обратно другой дорогой, чтобы больше не шокировать его?

На протяжении всего пути Фрэнк не мог перестать думать о том, что рассказал ему Джер. Всё это действительно напоминало конец света. Городов больше нет. После того, как бесчисленное количество бомб уничтожило всю инфраструктуру, к власти пришла новая, неизвестная ранее корпорация, под названием "BetterLivingindustries". Возможно, в начале своего продвижения к власти, они и имели благие намерения, но как только они захватили страну, люди начали понимать, что от этих тиранов не дождёшься ничего хорошего. Тем, кто пытался выражать своё мнение по этому поводу, не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как бежать. Это несколько фактов, которые поведал Джерард Фрэнку перед тем, как Айеро заставил его заткнуться. Он не был готов слышать всё это. 

Он чувствовал себя плохо. Его тошнило. Воздух казался ему тяжёлым и густым. Ему было трудно дышать и пыль, казалось, забила всё горло, делая этот процесс ещё более затруднительным.

Сидя в автомобильном кресле и сложа руки на груди, Фрэнк понимал, что находится в шоке. Он сидел, погрузившись в свои тяжёлые мысли и чувствовал, как Джерард смотрит на него обеспокоенным взглядом. Он хотел бы сказать Уэю, чтобы тот перестал беспокоиться по поводу его эмоционального состояния, но говорить сейчас ему хотелось меньше всего.

Когда они, наконец, подъехали к заправке, Уэй заглушил мотор - и их поглотила тишина. Фрэнк снова чувствовал на себе взгляд Джерарда, чувствовал, как много тот хотел сказать ему. Но, зная, что Айеро не хочет ни о чём разговаривать, просто произнес, - Надень сапоги, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк молча натянул обувь, не смотря на то, что его руки страшно дрожали. К этому времени Джерард уже вышел из машины и отправился к небольшому зданию. Закончив с сапогами, Фрэ последовал за ним. Зайдя внутрь, они увидели, что все столы опрокинуты, коробки перевёрнуты, а их содержимое рассыпано по полу.

\- Они были здесь! - воскликнул Джер. Он кинулся в одну их комнат, из которой в ту же секунду послышался крик, - Блядь! - он выбежал из комнаты, бешено размахивая руками, - Они забрали её! Они забрали машину времени!

Фрэнк открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что же теперь им делать, но далёкий гул двигателей не позволил ему вымолвить ни слова. Он кинулся к двери, выглядывая наружу, и его сердце бешено заколотилось, потому что он увидел мотоциклы. Блядь, это было настолько несправедливо. Они только что вернулись. А теперь им снова нужно было удирать.

Он уже собрался бежать к машине, когда Джер успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо, заставляя остаться на месте, - Всё нормально. Это не они. Мы в безопасности.

Фрэнк посмотрел на него, высоко подняв брови, - В безопасности? - переспросил он, удивляясь значению этого слова.

\- Ну, в относительной безопасности, - ответил Уэй, слабо улыбаясь, - Это Майки и Рэй.

Фрэнк снова выглянул на улицу, стараясь разглядеть мотоциклистов. Он попытался представить себе, как они выглядят в этом времени. Но он не смог, потому что настолько привык видеть тощего Майка в его странных очках и Рэя с его мягкой улыбкой и кудрявыми волосами, что другого образа для них он не мог представить даже в своих собственных фантазиях.

Мотоциклы подъезжали всё ближе и на одном из водителей Фрэнк смог разглядеть ярко-жёлтый шлем и красную кожаную куртку. Должно быть это был Майк, потому что мотоциклист был довольно худой, а представить Рэя настолько тощим Фрэ просто не мог. Второй водитель выглядел более коренастым, на нем тоже был шлем и одет он был в чёрную куртку. Очевидно, что это был Торо. Подъехав в заправке, парни припарковали мотоциклы, и пошли в сторону здания. Теперь Фрэнк смог разглядеть их оружие. Пистолет Рэя был синим, а у Майка красным.

Фрэнк никогда не привыкнет к этому.

Он как раз задумался над тем, куда же делся Боб, но от мыслей его отвлёк Рэй, который в этот момент снял шлем. Он выглядел гораздо старше, чем Фрэ привык его видеть, а на его грязных щеках и подбородке виднелась щетина. Кожа его огрубела и стала более загорелой, чем раньше, а тело выглядело гораздо крепче. Однако, не смотря на все эти изменения, прическа у Рэя осталась та же. Его волосы были длинными и вьющимися. И когда Фрэнк увидел их, он почувствовал себя комфортно, впервые за всё время, что провел в этом жутком будущем. Ему захотелось подбежать к Торо и обнять его, но вместо этого он отошёл на несколько шагов назад, ещё больше скрываясь в тени.

Почувствовав что-то неладное, Рэй бросился к двери и зашёл внутрь, осматривая беспорядок, творящийся там. Лицо его стало сначала хмурым, а затем на нём появилась злость. Фрэнк увидел, как Рэй сжимает кулаки, когда странно спокойным голосом спрашивает, - Что случилось, Пойзон?

\- Рейд. Эти уродцы преследовали нас примерно час назад. Если бы не сигнал тревоги, они бы уже схватили нас.

Рэй начинает ходить по комнате, видимо, пытаясь что-то найти, но Джерард хватает его за руку, - Можешь не искать. Они забрали её.

\- Чёрт, - говорит Рэй, проводя рукой по волосам и хмуря брови, - Вот дерьмо. Мы через столько прошли, чтобы достать её. И мы ещё даже ни разу ей не пользовались.

Фрэнк открывает рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но в этот момент в комнату входит Майк и Фрэ теряет дар речи. Потому что это что-то невероятное.

\- Майки, это ты? – Фрэнк знал, что это он, но не смог удержаться от вопроса. Потому что такого Уэя-младшего он себе и представить не мог. На нём не было очков и его невероятно красивые глаза можно было видеть без всяких преград. По бокам и сзади его волосы были выбриты, а в середине осталась копна более длинных светлых волос. На его верхней губе и подбородке была пыль, но сейчас она совсем не бросалась в глаза. Майк уже не выглядел, как тощий неуклюжий ботаник, он стал взрослым, красивым и чертовски горячим мужчиной. Он был как грёбанный гадкий утёнок, превратившийся в прекрасного лебедя.

Майки поворачивается в его сторону и смотрит на Фрэнка. Просто смотрит, не говоря ни слова. И Фрэнк знает, о чём тот думает.

\- Пойзон? - дрожащим голосом спрашивает Майк, спустя почти минуту молчания.

Это привлекает внимание Рэя и Джерарда и Фрэнк, наконец, чувствует, как Торо осматривает его. Он несколько мгновений смотрит на его волосы, а затем подходит и заворачивает правый рукав кофты, осматривая татуировки на его руке, а точнее их отсутствие.

\- Не может быть, - говорит он, поворачиваясь к Джерарду, - Иисус Христос, скажи мне, что ты этого не делал!

\- Мы не думали, что так получится, - тихо ответил Джер, опустив голову, - Мы с Гоулом решили протестировать её, но что-то пошло не так.

\- Поздравляю, - сухо сказал Майк.

\- О, Господи, - Рэй закрыл лицо ладонями, медленно дыша. Спустя десять вдохов, как сосчитал Фрэнк, он, наконец, оторвал руки от лица и повернулся к Айеро, - Из какого ты года?

\- Из 2005, - ответил он, - Мы сейчас в туре и последний раз я тебя видел, когда ты направлялся на вечеринку.

Рэй снова перевёл взгляд на Джерарда, - А где Гоул? – спросил он. По его лицу было понятно, что он уже догадывался о том, какой ответ его ждёт.

\- Ну… Он в 2005. Наверное. Он переместился туда и должен был вернуться всего через несколько часов, но машина вернула не того Фрэнка. Я даже не знаю, из-за чего могла произойти подобная хрень.

\- Именно поэтому мы и собирались сначала изучить её, а уж только потом пользоваться. Ты забыл? – голос Рэя становился громче с каждым словом и, глядя на разгневанного друга, Фрэнк улыбнулся, впервые с тех пор, как он попал в 2019 год.

\- Так вы ЭТО называете тестированием? – засмеялся Фрэнк, вспоминая, как ещё совсем недавно занимался сексом с самим собой. Но его смех умер в считанные секунды, потому что он понял, что это Джерард послал другого Фрэнка в 2005 год, а это значит, что именно он был тем самым другом, чей голос он слышал из наушника. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Фрэ перевёл взгляд на красноволосую версию своего лучшего друга, продолжая думать о том, как много тот слышал. Его щёки покрылись густым румянцем. Его мозг никак не мог смириться с мыслью, что его друг слышал, как он занимается сексом. Он не хотел даже думать об этом.

Когда Фрэнку удалось вернуть свои мысли под контроль, он задал вопрос, который мучил его на протяжении некоторого количества времени, - А кто такой Гоул?

\- Это ты, - ответил Джер, с радостью переходя на новую тему, - В этом времени мы называем тебя Фан Гоул. Это твоё кодовое имя.

\- Мы стараемся использовать кодовые имена, а не настоящие, чтобы враги не узнали, как нас зовут. Так им будет труднее разделаться нами, - объяснил Рэй.

\- О, круто, - улыбнулся Фрэнк. Он почесал затылок, вспоминая, упоминали ли парни ещё какие-нибудь прозвища, и повернулся к Джерарду, - Так значит ты – Пойзон?

\- Пати Пойзон. А ты быстро учишься, - улыбнулся Джер и Фрэнк быстро скользнул взглядом сверху, начиная от его улыбки, вниз, заканчивая его длинными тонкими ногами, обтянутыми кожаными штанами. Это заставило сердце Фрэ биться чуточку быстрее.

Из его мыслей о том, каким привлекательным стал Джерард, его вывел голос Рэя, - Я Джет Стар, а он теперь Кобра Кид, - сказал Торо, тыкая локтём в Уэя-младшего, - Ты всё понял?

Фрэнк кивнул. Правда, он считал, что все эти кодовые имена немного глупые, но решил не оповещать об этом своих друзей, - Так что же, вы всегда должны пользоваться этими именами? Вы думаете, они подслушивают вас?

\- Наверное, нет, но было гораздо проще выбрать имена и придерживаться их. Мы практически никогда не называем друг друга по-настоящему, поэтому уже привыкли, - объясняет Рэй, снимая пиджак и бросая его на перевёрнутый стол.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Фрэ, - Только вы заранее извините, если иногда я буду что-то путать. Мне надо привыкнуть к вашим новым именам.

\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь находиться здесь так долго, чтобы это стало для тебя проблемой. Да, Пойзон? – Рэй посмотрел на Джерарда, который стоял, кусая губы и низко опустив голову. Чёрт, а Рэй из этого времени довольно устрашающий, если он чем-то недоволен.

Неуютное молчание длится примерно полминуты и удивительно то, что разрывает его Майк, из которого обычно трудно вытянуть даже несколько слов.

\- Так, парни, это место не особо безопасно. Нам нужно быстро собрать свои вещи и свалить, прежде чем эти козлы вернутся.

Рэй медленно кивает, - Да. Хорошая идея, - он начал ходить по комнате, собирая какой-то хлам, который поначалу показался Фрэнку бесполезным.

Джерард сделал шаг к своему брату, тихо прошептав, - Кобра?

\- Нет, - покачал он головой и посмотрел на Джера с выражением лица, которое, судя по всему, было понятно только им двоим, - Позже, - он кинул быстрый взгляд на Фрэнка, а затем снова посмотрел на Джерарда, - Не сейчас, - Уэй-старший кивнул и отошёл от него. Майк схватил какую-то коробку и стал собирать с пола различный хлам, который в будущем мог оказаться полезным. Хотя Фрэнк не мог понять, для чего вообще может понадобиться весь этот мусор.

Посмотрев на него несколько секунд, Фрэнк поворачивается к Джерарду, - Послушай, если они забрали машину, которая перенесла меня сюда, то как я теперь попаду домой?

Джер, с неподдельным интересом рассматривающий свои ноги, ответил, - Я не знаю, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Фрэнк закрывает глаза, думая, в какое же дерьмо он вляпался. Он застрял здесь. Возможно, навсегда. Он уже не сможет вернуться назад, в лучшие годы своей жизни.

Тёплые пальцы дотронулись до его руки, отвлекая от этих невесёлых мыслей. Он открыл глаза и увидел Джерарда, который смотрел на него так серьёзно, как никогда, - Мы вернём тебя обратно, я обещаю. Я клянусь тебе, Фрэнки.

Всё указывает на то, что это будет очень трудно, может быть, даже невозможно. Но в этот момент, когда Фрэнк чувствует тепло Джерарда на своей руке, он не может не верить ему.


	5. Глава 5

ГЛАВА 5

Если бы у Фрэнка были часы, он мог бы с точностью сказать, за какое время парни собрали весь нужный и ненужный хлам и оказались в машине. Но поскольку часов у него не было, он предположил, что они смогли управиться со всем этим за пятнадцать минут. Они носились по комнате с бешеной скоростью, хватая всё подряд, и бросали это в коробки. Да уж, в 2005 году им на это потребовалось бы гораздо больше времени.

Фрэнк всё никак не понимал, зачем им нужно всё это барахло. Поэтому он тихо стоял в сторонке, одновременно пытаясь не мешать им и не попадаться на глаза, чтобы парни не заставили его помогать. А когда надоело наблюдать за ними, Фрэнк решил осмотреться по сторонам. Он заметил в углу кучу старых спальных мешков и подушек. На стене, рядом с мешками, маркером были нарисованы инопланетяне, зомби, вампиры, деревья. Всё это напоминало каракули, которые делал Джер, когда ему было скучно или он не мог заснуть. На полу валялись пустые банки из-под консервов, упаковочные пакеты и бутылки от газировки или воды, и несколько комиксов. Пока он рассматривал всё это, ему в голову пришла странная догадка.

\- Ребят, вы что, живёте здесь? – недоверчиво спросил он.

\- Больше нет, - ответил Майк и, видимо вспомнив про спальные мешки, поднял их и перекинул через плечо. Затем он осторожно, словно это какое-то сокровище, поднял комиксы. Фрэнк не мог понять, почему он относится к ним с таким благоговением, тем более что Майки даже не любил Супермена, комикс с которым лежал на самом верху этой небольшой стопочки.

Фрэнк подхватил пару подушек и пошёл следом за Майком к машине. Они открыли багажник и аккуратно сложили всё внутрь, а комиксы поместили в небольшую коробочку, которую спрятали под спальными мешками. Очевидно, что в таком дерьмовом будущем довольно трудно отыскать комиксы, поэтому парни хранят их как зеницу ока.

Всего несколько дней (а для остальных 14 лет) назад, Фрэнк, Майки и Джерард наведывались в местный магазинчик комиксов. Каждый купил себе по несколько выпусков и парни с занятыми руками и радостью на лицах отправились в автобус, чтобы с головой погрузиться в чтение. Несколько часов спустя, когда каждая страница была внимательно изучена, комиксы уже валялись на полу вместе с другим мусором, никому не нужные. Более того, парни, у которых в это время в другом конце автобуса должен был состояться марафон фильмов ужасов, с чистой совестью и без малейшего груза на душе могли с лёгкостью пройтись по ним прямо в грязной обуви.

Кстати, о марафоне фильмов ужасов… В этом времени Фрэнк ещё не видел ни одного телевизора. Более того, ему на глаза не попадался и магнитофон. И единственная музыка, которую он слышал – это сигнал тревоги.

Ебать.

Музыка. Мысль о том, что в этом будущем нет музыки, чуть не заставила его начать биться головой о стену. Стоя и наблюдая за тем, как Майки и Рэй помещают в багажник последние бутылки с водой и банки с едой, он понимал, что здесь нет музыки. Нет ни CD, ни кассет, ни винила. И уж точно нет музыкальных инструментов.

Фрэнк вспомнил о мозолях на пальцах Фан Гоула и с облегчением вздохнул. Тот сказал, что всё ещё играет на гитаре, правда не так часто, как ему хотелось бы. Он ведь не солгал об этом?...

\- Это всё, что у вас есть? – спросил Фрэнк, кивая на вещи в багажнике.

\- Слишком много дерьма может замедлить машину. А бывает так, что нам нужно гнать на полную, - объяснил Рэй, который уже потянулся за своим шлемом, - Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы перебраться к той старой заброшенной закусочной? - спросил он у Джерарда, который в это время подпирал небольшим камнем дверь, держа в руках баллончик с краской.

\- Да, звучит неплохо, - ответил Уэй, снимая с баллончика крышку и изображая на двери кроваво-красную диагональную линию. Он больше ничего не добавляет, что является довольно странным для Джера, который всегда обожал рисовать. Снова надев крышку на баллончик, он развернулся и быстро зашагал к машине. Всё это время Фрэнк стоял, нахмурив брови.

\- И что это такое? – спросил он.

\- То, что дверь подпёрли камнем, означает, что здание пусто. Так что если кто-то, скрывающийся от «Better Living», найдёт эту бензоколонку, он будет знать, что внутри никого нет, а значит – это место безопасно, - ответил ему Майк немного приглушённо, так как на его голове уже был шлем. Он подошёл к своему мотоциклу и завел его.

\- Красная краска – это предупреждение, - громко сказал Джер, стараясь перекрыть своим голосом звук мотора, - Это значит, что здесь был обыск, - Уэй развернулся и, обойдя машину, сел на водительское сидение, заводя автомобиль. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Фрэ заметил, что Рэй тоже уже забрался на мотоцикл и готов к дороге. Поняв, что все уже заняли свои места, кроме него, Фрэнк скользнул на пассажирское сиденье, и машина тронулась с места.

Они вновь ехали по пустыне, и Фрэ никак не мог понять как, чёрт возьми, Джерард и ребята знают, куда им ехать. Там не было никаких ориентиров, лишь песок, камни и чёртовы кактусы вокруг. Он хмурился, глядя в лобовое стекло и чувствуя себя совершенно неуютно. Фрэ считал, что он слишком глуп, чтобы находиться в этом месте.

Долгое время их с Джерардом, или, как его теперь зовут другие, Пати Пойзоном, окружала лишь тишина и свист ветра, но в какой-то момент Фрэнк услышал тихий, непонятный шум. Попытавшись отыскать его источник, он понял, что это было старое автомобильное радио.

Фрэнк никогда не любил это шипение. Это может показаться глупым, но этот звук всегда будто резал его по ушам. Например, многих людей бесит, когда кто-то царапает по стеклу, а Фрэнк не любил звук неработающего радио. Но у всех свои тараканы в голове. Он потянулся к радио, чтобы выключить его, но пальцы Джерарда поймали его запястье, быстро, но нежно.

\- Не выключай.

\- Но это же просто шум, - недоумённо сказал Фрэнк.

\- В любой момент это может измениться, - ответил Уэй, отрывая взгляд от лобового стекла и заглядывая Фрэ в глаза, - Почти каждый день здесь есть одна передача. А иногда тут крутят офигенную музыку.

В этом времени всё ещё есть музыка. Фрэнк почувствовал облегчение и непреодолимое желание побыстрее послушать её.

\- И когда она начнётся? – спросил Фрэнк.

\- Уже скоро. Эта передача всегда идёт практически в одно и то же время, но, на всякий случай, радио должно работать почти всегда, - объяснил Джерард, отводя от Фрэнка взгляд и переводя его на дорогу.

Фрэнк положил руки на колени, и Джеру не оставалось ничего, кроме как отпустить его запястье.

\- Должно быть это супер круто - слушать этот хренов шум весь день.

\- О да, это так.

***

Закусочная оказалась такой же старой, как и бензоколонка. Единственным отличием было то, что на двери у этого небольшого здания не красовалось ярко-красной полосы. Вместо неё на двери висел плакат. Фрэнк подошёл поближе, чтобы прочитать надписи «Разыскивается» и «Истребить».

Сзади к нему подошёл Рэй и сдержанно сказал, - Приятно видеть, что мы всё ещё пользуемся у них популярностью.

На плакате было четыре лица. Это были их лица. Джерарда, Майки, Рэя и… Фрэнка. Каждый из них был перечёркнут красным крестом. Смотря на это, Фрэнк почувствовал, как по его коже побежали мурашки.

Громкий шелест вырывает Фрэ из его мыслей. Несколько раз моргнув, он сосредоточил взгляд на Джерарде, который сорвал плакат с двери, разорвав его на куски.

\- Давайте зайдём внутрь, - сказал Джер, легко прикоснувшись к плечу Айеро, чтобы заставить его двигаться.

Фрэнк сделал несколько шагов вперёд, заходя внутрь. Только в этот момент в мозг Фрэнка въелся ещё один, очень важный вопрос.

Он медленно поворачивается к парням, дожидаясь, пока Майк подойдёт к ним поближе.

\- Где Боб?

Джерард опускает голову, а Рэй заметно вздрагивает. Майк начинает двигаться медленнее, аккуратно кладёт свои вещи на пол и, буквально проигнорировав вопрос Фрэнка, выходит наружу, видимо, намереваясь забрать остальные вещи.

Это нехороший знак.

Фрэнк смотрит на Джерарда, который, казалось, не может заставить себя вымолвить ни слова. Такое с ним впервые, по крайней мере на памяти Фрэнка. Он несколько раз открывает и снова закрывает рот, видимо не зная, что сказать.

Поняв, что от Джерарда слов не дождёшься, Рэй сказал, - Мы были в Лос-Анджелесе, - он склонился над ящиком, сделав вид, что ищет там что-то, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с Фрэнком, - Мы записывали четвёртый альбом, следующий, после «The Black Parade».

Фрэнк уже слышал это название. Совсем недавно Джерард начал говорить о том, что хочет записать альбом под таким названием, и всё время сидел и рисовал скелетов в военных мундирах.

\- Мы уже почти записали альбом и были близки к финишной черте, нам оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, но… всё было не так. Альбом был для нас как будто чужой, - Рэй всё продолжал копаться в том же ящике, не поднимая глаз на Фрэнка, - У нас не было концепции, не было костюмов, были только песни. Всё было совсем не так, как мы хотели, поэтому мы взяли небольшой перерыв, а затем Пойзон, то есть Джи, вернулся с новой песней, и это было просто какое-то сумасшествие, - незаметно для самого себя, Рэй слегка улыбнулся, - Это было блестяще. Правда это был совсем другой стиль, и нам пришлось перезаписать все остальные песни, мы практически начали с нуля. Мы полностью изменили альбом. Это, конечно, было потрясающе, но вместе с тем это такое психологическое напряжение, для всех нас, - Рэй неудобно поёжился, - И Боб…

\- Что Боб? – почти шёпотом спросил Фрэнк.

Рэй провёл ладонями по лицу, размазывая пыль по лбу, - Он сказал, что просто не может этого сделать. Он не хотел, чтобы всё то, что мы записали до этого, пропадало впустую, только из-за того, что у нас появились новые идеи.

Рэй вздохнул, отвернувшись от Фрэ, - И он ушёл из группы.

\- Он оставил нас? – вздрогнул Айеро так, будто его ударили по лицу.

\- Да, но у нас не было никаких конфликтов. Он ушёл, можно сказать, по-доброму. Всё равно, что уйти на пенсию, - Рэй пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть не сильно расстроенным, - Но ты перенёс это довольно трудно.

\- Блядь, ну конечно я перенёс бы это трудно. Как он мог оставить нас? – Фрэнк тяжело дышал и не мог понять, что его больше одолевает - грусть или гнев. Он не хотел думать о том, что Боб когда-то бросит их. Он был частью их группы, частью их семьи. И казалось, что его потеря приведёт к полному краху, - И вы позволили ему уйти? – спросил он, повысив голос и переводя взгляд с Рэя на Джерарда, - Вы его просто отпустили?!

\- Фрэнк, - начал Джер и, видимо не зная, что сказать, замолчал на несколько секунд. Затем он нахмурился и продолжил, - Первая бомба упала на следующий же день. В Лос-Анджелесе творился ужасный хаос и нам четверым повезло, что в тот момент мы были вместе. Вокруг творилась такая хрень, что я даже описать тебе этого не могу. Но как только мы пришли в себя, мы сразу же отправились искать его, я клянусь тебе, - глаза Джерарда умоляли Фрэнка поверить ему.

\- Он что, мёртв?..

\- Мы не знаем, - тихо ответил Рэй, - То, что мы не нашли его, не значит, что он погиб. Много людей пропали тогда без вести и некоторые из них до сих пор продолжают объявляться, хотя их долгое время считали мёртвыми. Возможно, с Бобом случилось то же самое, - сказал Торо, и ему самому хотелось верить, что всё обстоит именно так.

Хотя со стороны было отлично видно, что сам он в это не верит.

\- Конечно, он найдётся. Мы снимем маску с мёртвого Дракулоида и увидим его лицо под ней, - сказал Майк, заходя в здание. Фрэнк повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, но тот отвёл взгляд в сторону.

\- Заткнись, Кобра, - рявкнул Джерард, глядя на Майки так, как Фрэнк уже давно не видел. Когда Джер ещё принимал таблетки и пил, он часто был довольно агрессивным и смотрел на всех так, будто желал им скорой и мучительной смерти, - Этого никогда не произойдёт.

Майк без эмоций на лице смотрел в глаза брата, - Так вот почему ты перестал снимать с них маски? Ты просто боишься, что это правда.

Джерард ничего не ответил.

Майк ухмыльнулся, - Так я и думал.


	6. Глава 6

ГЛАВА 6

Фрэнк никак не мог заснуть, что было не удивительно. Он никогда не мог уснуть в первую ночь в новой обстановке. Например, в первую ночь тура, в первую ночь отпуска, в первую ночь в новом часовом поясе.

Всё вышеперечисленное и многое другое изо всех сил мешало ему погрузиться в мир грёз. Например, эта закусочная, в которой сегодня ему предстояло переночевать. Фрэнка окружала незнакомая обстановка, непривычные запахи, такие как бензин, еле уловимый запах ржавчины или плесени. А еще непривычные звуки, а точнее их отсутствие. Он привык слышать шум двигателя их автобуса, или гул кондиционера в гостинице. А здесь вокруг был лишь тихий писк насекомых, который звучал более чем непривычно для его ушей.

Даже его друзья казались ему незнакомцами. Они были старше, ярче, мужественнее, чем он привык их видеть.

Спина уже начинала ныть от того, что он лежит на полу, даже спальный мешок не мог смягчить его положение. Шея болит, позвоночник ноет, а живот режет, видимо от той хрени в банке, которую он ел несколько часов назад. Кроме того Фрэнк чувствовал, что его кожа немного обгорела, пока он находился на солнце и это, определённо, не облегчало его самочувствие.

После того как он, казалось в сотый раз, перевернулся с одного бока на другой, Фрэ решил отказаться от попыток заснуть, и встал, направляясь к выходу из закусочной. Он тихо прошел мимо крепко спящего Рэя, который мог спать где угодно и как угодно, даже на жёстком полу, положив голову на смятую куртку.

Фрэнк выскользнул наружу через заднюю дверь, которая была немного приоткрыта. Ночной воздух был прохладнее, чем он ожидал, но песок всё ещё оставался тёплым под его босыми ногами. Он пытался спать в сапогах, как ему посоветовали ребята. Все они спали в обуви, чтобы быть готовыми удрать в любую минуту. Фрэнк честно пытался уснуть, не снимая сапог, но, в конце концов, в порыве отчаяния, Фрэ снял их около получаса назад. Хотя это ему не особо помогло. Сейчас Фрэнку больше всего хотелось покурить, но, видимо, в 2019 году трудно достать сигареты.

По-видимому, сигареты не единственная вещь, которую нелегко найти в 2019. Продовольствие, топливо, вода, всё это было невероятно трудно отыскать в этом времени. Это заставляет Фрэнка понимать, как же всё-таки было хорошо жить в 2005. Ведь всё познаётся в сравнении.

Он делает несколько шагов по тёплому песку, не осознавая, куда именно он идёт, просто пытаясь двигаться. Когда ему на глаза попадается их автомобиль, он движется к нему, скользя пальцами по кривому бамперу и сканируя взглядом слова и рисунки, изображённые на металле. Разрисовать автомобиль было вполне в духе Джерарда. Фрэнк изучил ладонью всю правую сторону машины, провёл рукой по всем линиям.

Затем, сделав ещё несколько шагов, он понял, что не одинок. Джерард растянулся на капоте, заложив руки за голову. Его взгляд уже был устремлён на Фрэнка, очевидно, он слышал, как тот идёт, - Эй, - сказал он тихо.

\- Привет, - ответил ему Фрэ низким голосом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не зная, приблизиться к Джеру или вернуться внутрь. Может быть, Уэй пришёл сюда, чтобы немного побыть в одиночестве. Лунный свет имел немного странный, голубовато-зелёный оттенок, который заставлял волосы Джерарда казаться почти фиолетовыми.

Уэй провёл рукой по капоту рядом с собой, совершенно неоднозначно приглашая Фрэнка лечь рядом с ним.

\- Это что, паук? - спросил Фрэнк, который, первый раз за весь день, посмотрел на капот автомобиля, замечая там своего нелюбимого членистоногого, на четыре лапки которого Джер и предлагал ему лечь.

\- Ну да. По крайней мере, у него восемь ног, а это уже о многом говорит, - улыбнулся ему Джерард и снова провёл рукой по металлу.

Фрэнк подавил свою фобию и принял приглашение, плюхаясь задницей на капот и ложась рядом с Джером. Разместившись поудобнее, он поднял взгляд на ночное небо, которое было просто усыпано звёздами. Они лежали в молчании, бок о бок, довольно долго, но тишину сломал тихий голос Джерарда.

\- Не спится?

\- Нет. Всё равно, что в первую ночь тура. Ну, ты знаешь.

\- Да, знаю, - тихо ответил Джер.

Фрэнк проводит пальцами по металлу и находит руку Уэя, слегка сжимая её.

Глаза Фрэ танцуют по небу, разыскивая известные ему созвездия. Он пытается ни о чём не думать, просто всматриваясь в эту бесконечную тьму, разрываемую множеством ярких огоньков. Он старается не думать о том, что, возможно, он навсегда застрял в этом времени и пытается сосредоточиться лишь на своём дыхании и на ощущении руки Джерарда в его собственной руке.

Но этого недостаточно, чтобы успокоить его мозг и избавить от интересующих его вопросов. Он должен знать всё, - Расскажи мне о конце света, - сказал он, наконец.

\- Фрэнк, может, не надо? - тихо спросил Джерард.

\- Пожалуйста. Я должен знать, - Фрэнк повернул голову и заглянул Джеру в глаза, - Мне нужно услышать это.

Уэй глубоко вздыхает и немного хмурится, что заставляет его, почти незаметные ранее, морщинки немного углубиться. Фрэнк не привык их видеть. Тем не менее, это выражение лица знакомо ему и, представив на месте красных волос чёрные, он начинает чувствовать себя немного уютнее.

\- Ты точно уверен, что хочешь это знать? - Джерард сильнее сжал его ладонь, - Тебе было бы легче, если...

\- Я не забочусь о том, чтобы всё было предельно легко для меня, Джи. Вы живёте в такой обстановке уже много лет, а я всего один день. И если, как ты думаешь, для меня будет сложно принять всё это, значит я точно не должен находиться здесь, - он приподнялся с капота и сдвинулся немного вперёд, чтобы было удобнее сидеть.

Джерард тоже поднялся, но немного медленнее, - Ну, ты правда не должен находиться здесь. По крайней мере, пока, - Джер грустно улыбнулся.

\- Да, но я всё же здесь. И буду торчать тут ещё не один день, - он пожал плечами, - И вообще, если я вернусь в прошлое, то мне как-то нужно будет пережить всю ту хрень, которая произойдёт. Я должен быть готовым. Так что расскажи мне всё, - он поднял бровь, не отрывая взгляда от Джерарда. Они молчали в течение долгого времени, но, в конце концов, Джер сдался.

\- Прекрасно. Что ты хочешь знать?

\- Что произошло с Джерси?

Фрэнк видит нерешительность на лице Джерарда. Он колеблется в течение нескольких мгновений, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, - Мы... Мы не знаем...

\- Вы не знаете?

\- Мы не можем напрямую связаться с теми, кто живёт в Джерси и мы знаем лишь то, что передают нам другие люди. Так как до Джерси отсюда слишком далеко, то всё это напоминает игру в "Телефончик". Так что мы не можем быть уверены в информации, которую нам передают, тем более что большая её часть исходит от "Better Living".

\- А что они говорят?

Джерард поморщился, отводя взгляд в сторону.

\- Что они говорят? - повторил Фрэнк, чувствуя, будто все его внутренности связываются в узел, - Джерард?

Уэй снова поднимает на него взгляд, - Они говорят, что он превратился в пыль.

\- В пыль?

Джерард провёл рукой по волосам, - Да, в пыль. Они говорят, что это теперь город-призрак и так почти везде. Даже здесь, по их словам.

\- Но ведь это не так.

\- Да, это не так. Ведь мы всё ещё здесь. Мы всё ещё живы. Возможно, в Джерси тоже много выживших и там дела обстоят так же, как и у нас. Может даже лучше. Но мы не можем быть уверены в этом.

\- Почему вы до сих пор не узнали, что там произошло? - Фрэнк неосознанно повысил голос, - Это случилось десять лет назад, почему вы до сих пор не съездили туда? Чёрт возьми, да вы хоть знаете, что случилось с нашими родителями?!

Джерард ничего ему не ответил, но Фрэнку и нужно было ничего слышать. Он и так понял, что они ничего об этом не знают. Все негативные эмоции, которые Фрэ сдерживал в течение дня, вдруг нахлынули на него, - Вы переехали в Калифорнию! Вы позволили Бобу уйти из группы! Что за хрень с вами со всеми произошла? Вы что, даже не хотите знать, что случилось с вашим родным городом?!

Каждое его слово было пропитано злостью и негодованием. Он всё больше начинал осознавать, что его город, его район, его дом, его семья, превратились в прах, пыль, песок. Всего этого больше нет.

Если бы Фрэнк кричал так на Джерарда из 2005 года, тот не стал бы молча терпеть его нападки и в итоге они бы орали друг на друга во весь голос, пока не иссякли бы все силы. Но этот Джерард так не делал. Он просто ждал, пока Фрэнк вдоволь накричится и, избавившись от всех накопившихся в нём негативных эмоций, успокоится.

Когда так и произошло, Джерард, наконец, ответил ему, тихо и спокойно, - Ты думаешь, мы не пытались? Думаешь, мы не испробовали всё, что только можно, чтобы вернуться туда? Ты думаешь, нам плевать?

Джер, конечно, был прав. Конечно, они старались. Ни Фрэнк, ни Гоул не позволили бы им просто сидеть на месте и не пытаться что-то предпринять.

Фрэнк видел сожаление в глазах Джерарда. Было видно, что он не меньше Фрэ хочет узнать о судьбе их города и семей. Была велика вероятность того, что они никогда не узнают, что же там произошло.

Фрэнк не мог вздохнуть. Он чувствовал, как дрожит его нижняя губа и глаза начинает предательски пощипывать. Фрэ изо всех сил старался подавить свои эмоции, чтобы не расплакаться, как маленький ребёнок, но это было очень сложно. Он уже понял, что зря затеял этот разговор. Лучше бы он не знал того, что сказал ему Джер. Фрэнку было трудно смириться с тем, какое жестокое будущее его ждёт. И если он всё-таки вернётся в своё время, то у него будет всего несколько лет до того, как его жизнь превратится в ад. Это было уже слишком.

Он начинает тяжело дышать. Он, блядь, находится в центре сраной пустыни, которая раньше была Калифорнией, рядом с ним сидит его друг, который теперь кажется ему совсем незнакомым. Затем Джерард резко притягивает его в свои объятия, прижимая к себе изо всех сил, и Фрэнк утыкается лицом в его шею, всё ещё пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

Джер шепчет, - Мне так жаль, Фрэнки, - кладя руку ему на затылок. Пальцы Фрэнка крепко сжимают его футболку, и он тянет Джера ещё ближе к себе.

Фрэ, который, всё это время, сдерживал слёзы, все же позволяет одной слезинки скатиться по его щеке.

За первой слезой следует вторая и третья, и, кажется, этот бесконечный поток уже ничем не остановить.

***

Фрэнк просыпается от боли. Он вздрагивает, ещё до того, как открыть глаза. Его спина болит от того, что он спал на твёрдой поверхности. Неужели он ночью упал с кровати? Такое уже случалось однажды, но тогда он был сильно пьян, а Фрэнк не помнит, чтобы он пил прошлой ночью. И у него нет похмелья. Хотя сейчас его организм требует воды, и побольше.

Он открыл глаза, морщась от слишком яркого света. Требуется несколько секунд, прежде чем он фиксирует взгляд на жестяной банке с надписью "Power Pop" и логотипом "Better Living". Это заставляет его окончательно проснуться и приподняться на локтях, окидывая взглядом комнату. На полу разбросаны батарейки и металлические обломки от различных предметов. На спинке стула висела кобура с ярко-жёлтым пистолетом. Его сердце пропустило удар. Он понял, что всё ещё находится в этой заброшенной закусочной, в 2019 году. Да уж, лучше бы он пьяный упал с кровати, но в 2005.

Движения Фрэнка разбудили Джерарда. Повернув голову в его сторону, Фрэнк увидел, что тот лежал рядом с ним, свернувшись калачиком, а его рука лежала на груди Фрэ. Как же он раньше этого не заметил? Алые волосы Джерарда спутались и пряди упали ему на глаза. Он смахнул их, и на его лице отразилось беспокойство, - Фрэнки, ты в порядке?

Айеро кусает губы, - Да, я только... - он пожал плечами, - Забыл, где я.

Джерард медленно кивнул. Он, кажется, понял, что его рука всё ещё лежит на Фрэнке и быстро отдёрнул её, сморщив нос, - Извини.

Фрэнк пожал плечами, - Да всё нормально, - его удивило, что Джерард извинился за то, что он вторгается в его личное пространство. В конце концов, такое случилось не впервые, да и наверняка не в последний раз. Они же всё-таки проводят вместе большую часть их времени. А когда пятеро, а в 2019 году четверо, людей проводят друг с другом столько времени, у них просто нет возможности держаться на расстоянии друг от друга.

Джерард сел, проведя рукой по волосам, заставляя их торчать в разные стороны. Сейчас он выглядит таким милым, что Фрэнк, неосознанно, начинает улыбаться, наблюдая за ним. И Джерард улыбается ему в ответ, с мягким и добрым выражением на лице.

\- Тебе нужно попробовать ещё немного поспать. 

\- Не хочу, - Фрэнк знал, что снова заснуть ему уже точно не удастся. Не сейчас. Хотя, даже несмотря на несколько часов сна, он всё равно чувствует себя полностью исчерпанным. Скорее всего, именно поэтому он не помнил, как вчера попал внутрь закусочной после их с Джерардом разговора. У него, конечно, были смутные воспоминания о нежных пальцах в его волосах, которые успокаивающе поглаживали его по голове, помогая уснуть. Хотя, возможно, это и был всего лишь сон.

Он провёл ладонями по лицу. Фрэнк нуждался в кофе, соке, продуктах питания… Но он почему-то был уверен, что сегодня на завтрак уж точно не получит ничего из вышеперечисленного, - Кажется, на кухне было немного воды, да?

В этот момент Джерард, казалось, как раз хотел что-то сказать, что, по-видимому, никак не было связано с водой, но он решил промолчать и просто кивнул в ответ на вопрос Фрэ. Довольный тем, что он получит хотя бы воду, Фрэнк выползает из спального мешка и поднимается на ноги, чтобы отправиться на кухню.

Когда он зашёл в соседнюю комнатку, то увидел, что Майки уже бодрствует. На нём была та же красная куртка, что и вчера, сапоги, на бёдрах была пристёгнута кобура, в которой находился ярко-красный пистолет. На столе, рядом с ним, лежал шлем с надписью "GOOD LUCK".

\- Ты куда-то собираешься, Майки? - спросил Фрэнк.

Уэй-младший окидывает его недовольным взглядом, - Кобра, - напомнил он Фрэнку.

\- Точно. Кобра, - кивнул Фрэ, - Я же говорил, что мне потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому, - Он садится на скамейку и берёт в руки бутылку, наполовину наполненную водой, открывая крышку.

Майк пожал плечами, - Я понимаю, - он закинул рюкзак на плечо и взял в руки шлем. Фрэнк продолжал наблюдать за ним, не отрывая глаз от его светлых волос, спадающих на лоб. Он перевёл взгляд вниз и снова начал рассматривать его разноцветную одежду. Из всех парней, Майки изменился больше всех. Хотя, смотря на то, как он двигается, Фрэнк всё ещё мог увидеть в этом мужчине своего неуклюжего друга. У Фрэнка создавалось впечатление, будто Майки стоит перед кривым зеркалом, которое искажает его внешность, делая его другим, но при этом он остаётся всё тем же Майки Уэем.

\- Ну так что, ты куда-то собираешься, Кобра? - снова спросил Фрэнк, делая небольшой глоток воды.

\- Да, ты куда-то собираешься, Кобра? - повторил за ним Джерард, входя в кухню и пытливо глядя на брата.

Майк резко выпрямился, как будто стараясь казаться выше и сильнее Джера, - Я собираюсь найти Томми.

\- Ты что, собираешься сделать это один? - спросил Джерард и, по его голосу Фрэнк понял, что тот этого не одобряет.

\- Ты знаешь, что если я буду один, у меня будет гораздо больше шансов получить желаемое. Он ведь не любит, когда к нему неожиданно заваливаются толпы народа, - договорив, Майк делает несколько шагов в сторону двери.

Джерард бросился к нему, хватая за руку, - Кобра...

Майк замирает. Фрэнк не может видеть его лицо, но он видит напряжение, которое мгновенно сковывает всё его тело, - Я уже обсудил всё это с Джетом. Я привёл ему все аргументы "за", и не собираюсь повторять всё это снова.

\- Но почему ты так стремишься встретиться с ним? - спросил Джер таким тоном, будто Майк собирается броситься под поезд. Если, конечно, в этом времени всё ещё есть поезда.

Майк медленно поворачивается лицом к брату. Его голос и лицо не выражают никаких эмоций, - Если кто-то и будет иметь технологии, которые помогут вернуться Фрэнку домой, так это Томми. Но он сможет оказать нам помощь, только если я приеду к нему один. А если явимся мы все, то он просто пошлёт нас куда подальше, - Джерард открывает рот, чтобы возразить ему, но Майк продолжает говорить, - Кроме того, мы не можем пойти все вместе. Кто-то должен заботиться о... - его глаза метнулись к Фрэнку и обратно, - Ну, ты знаешь.

Фрэнк открыл рот, то ли от удивления, то ли от негодования. Даже если он и не должен находиться в этом времени - это не значит, что ему нужны няньки.

Он уже собирался сказать что-нибудь едкое, когда входная дверь закусочной распахнулось и Рэй зашёл внутрь, - По-моему, тебе нужно торопиться, - сказал он, видимо, обращаясь к Майку.

\- Так ты что, не против этой затеи? - спросил Джерард, повернувшись к Рэю. Его тон подразумевал, что Торо должен быть против, даже очень.

\- Конечно я против, но что ещё мы можем сделать?

На его вопрос Джерард ответил лишь молчанием.

Майк воспринял молчание брата, как одобрение, поэтому он поправил рюкзак на плече и вышел из комнаты. На этот раз его никто не остановил. Джерард просто смотрел ему вслед, и по его глазам было видно, что он хотел бы его остановить. Уэй бросил беспомощный взгляд на Рэя. Наблюдя за всем этим со стороны, Фрэнк чувствовал, будто пришёл в кинотеатр уже на середине фильма и есть много вещей, которые ему непонятны. Важных вещей. Хотя он не спрашивает у них ни о чём. Не сейчас.

Видимо, не выдержав взгляда Джерарда, Рэй вышел на улицу вслед за Майком, поднимая после себя небольшие клубы пыли. В лучах утреннего солнца она выглядит как оранжево-коричневое облачко, будто светящееся изнутри. Всё это время Фрэнк, не отрывая от облака взгляда, неосознанно приближался к нему, пока оно потихоньку не рассеялся в чистом воздухе. Когда ему больше не на что было смотреть, Фрэ повертел головой в стороны и увидел Майки и Рэя, которые… целовались.

Определённо, это был не первый поцелуй. То, как крепко Рэй прижимал к себе Майка и как Уэй обхватил его за талию одной рукой, а другой крепко сжимал его волосы, притягивая ближе, сразу давало понять, что эти двое делают это определённо не в первый раз.

Фрэнк знает, что он должен отвернуться, но из-за шока не может этого сделать. Он всё ещё продолжал смотреть на них, когда Рэй разорвал поцелуй, положив ладонь на щёку Майка, и прижался лбом к его лбу. Он что-то тихо шептал Уэю, но Фрэнк не мог расслышать, что именно. Майк ответил ему что-то, таким же тихим шёпотом и его слова завершились широкой улыбкой. Он накрыл ладонь Рэя своей, а затем они разорвали объятия и Майк потянулся за своим шлемом, который всё это время висел на руле его мотоцикла.

Фрэнк, наконец, отрывает от них взгляд и делает несколько шагов в сторону кухни, чтобы обсудить всё это с Джерардом, но его там уже нет.

Фрэ посасывает нижнюю губу, задумавшись. Джерард, должно быть, тоже увидел, как его брат целуются с Рэем и, не желая смотреть на это, смылся куда подальше. Фрэнк его понимает. В этот момент его мысли прерывает шум мотора и, повернув голову, он видит, как уезжает Майк. Когда они с Рэем остались одни, Фрэ подошёл к нему, чтобы всё выяснить.

\- Так значит, ты и Майки… - спрашивает он, не зная, как будет лучше закончить свой вопрос.

Рэй медленно отрывает взгляд от горизонта, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка и его губы трогает лёгкая улыбка, - Да. Я и Майки.

\- Вау, - Фрэнк качает головой, всё ещё не зная, как ему на это реагировать.

Рэй выглядит очень удивлённым этим, и Фрэ не знает, почему.

\- Разве это проблема? – спрашивает он, двигаясь в сторону закусочной большими шагами, и Фрэнк должен практически бежать за ним, чтобы не отставать.

\- Чёрт, конечно же нет, ты же меня знаешь! Просто… Я даже не знал, что тебе нравятся парни, - это на самом деле было так. Рэй был единственным членом их группы, в гетеросексуальности которого Фрэ, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, не усомнился бы.

\- Со временем всё меняется, Фрэнк, - Рэй начинает идти медленнее, замечая, что Фрэнку трудно поспевать за ним. Сейчас у него такое выражение лица, как будто Айеро ребёнок и он пытается объяснить ему какую-то сложную, но очень важную вещь, - Просто… Я даже не знаю, что сказать по этому поводу. Когда проходишь через всё то дерьмо, через которое мы прошли, начинаешь понимать, что именно имеет самое большое значение для тебя, - Рэй пожимает плечами, - Любовь есть любовь, Фрэнки.

Фрэ не знает, что ему ответить, поэтому он просто обнимает его. В ответ Рэй обвивает руками его плечи. Они делали это миллион раз, и Фрэнк почувствовал себя так уютно, будто он снова попал в 2005 год. Будто он снова дома.

\- У тебя хороший вкус, Торо, - говорит он, заставляя Рэя слегка хихикнуть и, наконец, разорвать объятия.

\- У тебя тоже, - загадочно сказал он и зашёл в закусочную, оставляя Фрэнка гадать, что же это значит.


	7. Глава 7

ГЛАВА 7  
Фрэнк вертел в руках зелёный пистолет, рассматривая его. Увидев карикатурное изображение вампира, он понял, что, должно быть, оружие разрисовал Джерард.  
Это было время ужина. Фрэнк сидел в тени старого холодильника. Продолжая изучать пистолет, Фрэнк думал, что тот выглядит, как игрушка. Однако представив, сколько народу из него убили, он сразу расхотел так думать. Может быть, его использовали только для самообороны? Фрэнку хотелось бы, чтобы всё было именно так. Потому что это оружие Фан Гоула, которым в будущем станет Фрэнк, а ему не хотелось бы убивать невинных людей.  
Он думал, сможет ли он когда-нибудь так поступить. Как сильно его изменят события, которые произойдут. Если, конечно, он вернётся в прошлое. Сможет ли он просто прицелиться и стрелять на поражение?  
Был только один способ это узнать.  
Фрэнк крепче сжал оружие в руке. Сейчас, когда он уже достаточно хорошо изучил его, то больше не считал его игрушкой. Пистолет был гораздо тяжелее, чем показалось вначале. Особо не думая, что он делает, Фрэнк встал, вышел на улицу, вытянул руку и прицелился в небольшое засохшее деревце, которое стояло на расстоянии примерно двадцати метров. Фрэ прищурил один глаз, пытаясь получше прицелиться.  
Его рука немного дрожала, когда он поместил палец на спусковой крючок. Фрэнк и не думал, что нажать на него будет так трудно. По крайней мере, в компьютерных играх всё было намного проще. Чтобы оружие не дрожало, он придержал себя левой рукой за локоть. Это немного помогло, но всё же вряд ли он попадёт в это проклятое дерево с первого раза.  
Фрэнк снова прицелился, слегка надавливая на спусковой крючок, готовясь к выстрелу. Он уже почти собрался это сделать, когда услышал голос Джерарда.  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь? – Фрэнк нахмурил лоб, пытаясь не обращать внимания на друга, но было слишком поздно. Уэй уже подбежал к нему и вырвал оружие из его рук просто с сумасшедшей скоростью. Чёрт, лучше бы сам Фрэнк умел действовать так же быстро, тогда ему не пришлось бы чувствовать себя медлительным идиотом.  
\- Что? – он посмотрел на Джерарда.  
\- Ты не можешь просто взять и начать тут палить. Может, ты лучше сразу разошлёшь приглашения всем Дракулоидам в этой области, чтобы они пришли и грохнули нас?! – сердито кричал на него Джерард, ставя пистолет на предохранитель и, всё же, отдавая его обратно Фрэнку, - Это не игрушка, ты понимаешь?  
\- Да знаю я! – прорычал Фрэнк, забирая оружие, - Зачем вообще было давать его мне, если я даже стрелять не умею? – он засунул пистолет в кобуру, - Я не Фан Гоул, ты понимаешь? И я не умею делать всего того, что умеет он, поэтому просто хотел немного потренироваться. И всё-таки я не ребёнок, и мне не нужны грёбанные няньки, которые будут приглядывать за мной 24 часа в сутки.  
Фрэнк понимал, что на самом деле ведёт себя именно как ребёнок, а не взрослый парень, но, не смотря на это, он топнул ногой и чуть ли не бегом кинулся обратно в закусочную.  
\- Фрэнк!  
Айеро не собирался останавливаться, но его ноги, казалось, даже не собирались прислушиваться к командам, исходящим от мозга. Он встал, как вкопанный, тяжело дыша и стараясь не орать в ответ, - Что? – его голос был тихим и немного угрожающим, сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не он. И я знаю, что сейчас ты и не должен им быть, да и вообще не должен здесь находиться, - Джерард подошёл к нему, положив руки на плечи и развернув лицом к себе, - Ты не должен быть таким же, как и мы, ты ведь это понимаешь? Более того, я и не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас становился таким. Тебе ещё предстоит вернуться в своё время и быть там самим собой, а не Фан Гоулом, которым ты станешь только много лет спустя.  
Этот новый Джерард был намного старше, чем Фрэнк привык его видеть и, возможно, он много повидал, но в нём всё ещё сохранилась присущая ему наивность.  
\- Я уже не смогу быть простым Фрэнком. Таким, каким был раньше. Ты же не думаешь, что я когда-нибудь смогу забыть всё это дерьмо?  
Джер посмотрел на него взглядом, полным сочувствия, - Не знаю, что тебе ответить.  
\- О, так ты думаешь, я смогу? – Фрэ сделал шаг назад, и рука Джерарда упала с его плеча, - Ты действительно думаешь, что я просто вернусь обратно в 2005 и забуду всю эту хрень? Буду играть на концертах, следить за всеми чартами, надеясь, что мы окажемся на их вершинах, читать глупые журналы о звёздах, в которых о нас пишут? Ты действительно думаешь, что я смогу это делать?  
\- Нет, Фрэнк, пойми… - Джерард, похоже, старался подобрать правильные слова, чтобы не обидеть Фрэнка и не заставить его чувствовать себя ещё хуже, - Просто я не хочу для тебя такой жизни, как у нас. Ещё рано. Всё это ждёт тебя, но в далёком будущем. И тебе пока ещё рано думать обо всём этом дерьме. Ещё слишком рано. Пока ты просто должен быть самим собой, а не пытаться стать таким, как мы.  
И правда, кто он? Он уже не тот парень, чей мир, всего несколько дней назад, вращался только вокруг его группы, музыки и концертов. Сейчас всё это уже не казалось ему таким важным, ведь в стране творилось чёрт знает что, и он даже не знал, жива ли его семья, или их давно стёрли с лица Земли.  
\- Джерард, я не знаю, кем буду, когда вернусь обратно, но сейчас я один из вас. И если я не буду знать, как защитить себя, то я просто окажусь трупом в этой чёртовой пустыне.  
\- Я не позволю этому случиться, - быстро ответил Уэй. Его глаза горели, а волосы, казалось, просто пылали под этим знойным полуденным солнцем.  
Фрэнк действительно хотел поверить ему, но сомнения всё же не оставляли его в покое.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что ты прав, - тихо сказал Фрэ, отрывая взгляд от Джерарда, который всё так же странно продолжал смотреть на него. Айеро отвернулся и пошёл в сторону закусочной, игнорируя любопытный взгляд Рэя и скрываясь в небольшом здании. Спрятавшись от своих, ещё так плохо знакомых ему друзей, Фрэнк свернулся калачиком на спальном мешке и попытался представить, что он лежит на своей койке в гастрольном автобусе.  
Как бы он хотел сейчас там оказаться.  
***  
Когда Фрэнк проснулся, он сначала никак не мог понять, что же его разбудило, но, повертев головой в разные стороны, он увидел улыбающегося ему Джерарда.  
\- Вставай, - сказал он, - Мы уезжаем.  
Фрэнк простонал и снова свернулся в удобную для него позу, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб локтя, - Иди в жопу.  
Джер ухмыльнулся, - Вставай. Или ты не хочешь научиться стрелять?  
Встрепенувшись, Фрэ сразу забыл о сне, - Ты шутишь?  
\- Нет, конечно. Давай, обувайся, - Джерард ярко и немного маниакально улыбнулся ему и выскочил на улицу.  
Фрэнк нашёл свои сапоги, - Меня уже начинает бесить эта фраза, - сказал он, улыбаясь сам себе.  
Джерард, который, как оказалось, ушёл не очень далеко, выглянул из-за дверного проёма, ухмыляясь, - Потому что ты идиот, который всё время снимает их, хоть я тебе и говорил, что лучше этого не делать. И давай, Фрэнк, поторопись.  
Айеро показал ему язык, но всё-таки сделал то, что сказал ему Джер.  
Парни сели в автомобиль и как только Уэй завёл двигатель, и Фрэнк почувствовал вибрацию сиденья под своей задницей, они двинулись в путь. По пути, ветер, сквозь открытое окно обдувал Фрэ, хоть как-то охлаждая его вспотевшую от невыносимой жары кожу. В багажнике гремели кучи пустых консервных банок, которые уже давно пора было бы выбросить, но его друзья, почему-то, этого не делали. Джерард как обычно сидел за рулём, ведя машину так быстро, что, если бы Уэй хоть слегка дёрнул руль в сторону, они обязательно перевернулись бы.  
Наблюдая за сосредоточенным и одновременно расслабленным Джерердом, который немного щурился от солнца, Фрэнк, незаметно для самого себя улыбнулся.  
\- Куда, чёрт возьми, вы едем? – спросил он в десятый, а может и в двадцатый раз за то время, что они провели в машине.  
\- А смысл говорить? – Джер искоса посмотрел на Айеро и ухмыльнулся, - Скоро ты всё увидишь. Мы почти доехали.  
Когда, наконец, автомобиль остановился, Фрэнк увидел, куда они ехали. Это был просто ещё один участок, покрытый сухой землей и песком. Он вылез из машины, глаза заслезились от яркого солнечного света, словно ударившего по ним, а затем Уэй сказал ему развернуться.  
Когда он сделал это, Фрэ понял, что они оказались на высокой горе, хотя во время дороги он не заметил, чтобы они поднимались на какую-нибудь возвышенность. С этой точки было видно всё, что находится внизу, до самого горизонта.  
\- Охренеть, - прошептал он. В первый раз он смог так хорошо рассмотреть и понять, во что превратилась Калифорния. Это было ужасно, но даже в таком печальном зрелище Фрэнк смог рассмотреть для себя красоту и какое-то пугающее очарование.  
\- Отсюда мы увидим любую машину, на расстоянии многих миль.  
\- Наверняка, - ответил Фрэнк, всматриваясь в даль, отыскивая там хоть какие-нибудь признаки приближающегося автомобиля, но их не было. Оторвавшись от этого занятия, он сделал шаг назад и наткнулся на что-то твёрдое, что оказалось Джерардом, который всё это время стоял прямо позади него. И теперь, стоя на месте и не двигаясь, Фрэнк ощущал его дыхание на своей шее. Оно посылало дрожь по всему его телу, начиная от верхней части спины и заканчивая самыми кончиками пальцев.  
\- Ну что, начнём? Доставай пистолет, - сказал, наконец, Джерард, отходя от него.  
Уэй открыл багажник и достал консервные банки, расставляя их на земле, на разном расстоянии друг от друга. Фрэнк сразу вспомнил, как они с Джером играли на приставке в игру «Time Crisis», и Джерард никогда не мог попасть во все мишени, даже на самых простых уровнях. Вспомнив, как метко Джер попадал в Дракулоидов, которые преследовали их на мотоциклах, Фрэ понял, что ситуация явно изменилась.  
Фрэнк закрыл пустой багажник и уселся на него, дожидаясь, пока Джерард покажет ему мастер-класс.  
Уэй бросил ему секундомер и, когда Фрэнк поймал его, то сразу вспомнил про уроки физкультуры в средней школе, которые он так сильно ненавидел, как, собственно, и саму школу.  
\- Нажмёшь на кнопку тогда, когда я скажу, - сказал Джерард, отходя на несколько шагов назад и прочертив носком сапога линию на песке. - А теперь, смотри и учись, - он встал, широко расставив ноги и, выпрямив спину, потянулся рукой к оружию, которое всё ещё находилось в кобуре.  
Фрэнк еле слышно хихикнул, вспомнив о фильмах про ковбоев. Он не сомневался, что Джерард поразит почти все, а может и все мишени. Но он не мог этого сделать, не разыграв при этом маленького представления. В этом весь Джерард.  
Затем Уэй крикнул, - Давай! – и Фрэнк нажал кнопку, наблюдая, как Джер выхватил пистолет, да так быстро, что его движения казались размытыми. Он поднял руку, и раздалось десять выстрелов и снова всё произошло так быстро, что Фрэнк едва успел их сосчитать. После каждого выстрела, одна из банок отлетала в сторону. Джерард не пропустил ни одной. Затем он радостно поднял руку в воздух, и закричал, - Стоп!  
Фрэнк остановил секундомер, продолжая пялиться на Джерарда, который радостно и самодовольно улыбался. Фрэ был не совсем в состоянии обработать то, что он только что увидел. Он сидел, открывая и закрывая рот в течение долгого времени, не зная, что сказать, пока Уэй не нарушил молчание, - Ну, сколько времени?  
\- А, точно, - Фрэнк моргнул и посмотрел на секундомер, - 4,3 секунды.  
\- Чёрт, - Джерард надулся, засовывая пистолет в кобуру, - Бывало и лучше.  
\- Ещё лучше, чем это? Чёрт, да ты и так охренительно крутой, это было удивительно! Прямо как в Матрице! – Фрэнк знал, что со стороны он выглядел слишком глупо и восторженно, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он никогда не видел Джерарда таким. И, каким бы странным это ни казалось, он даже начал считать его не только крутым, но и чертовски сексуальным, - У меня чуть не встал, - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Заткнись, мудак, - хихикнул Джер, - А теперь давай, вставай, твоя очередь.  
\- У меня всё равно ничего не получится.  
\- Пока, может, и нет, - Джерард потянул его за рукав, - Всё надо делать шаг за шагом. Прежде всего, тебе нужно научиться правильно целиться. Встань здесь.  
Фрэнк позволил Джерарду оттащить его за линию, которую тот несколько минут назад нарисовал на песке. Уэй встал у него за спиной, положив руки ему на плечи и слегка встряхнул, выпрямляя спину. Затем его руки спустились ниже, чтобы немного развернуть бёдра. Каждое его прикосновение было быстрым и едва ощутимым, но по телу Фрэнка всё равно распространялось какое-то странное тепло, которое он отчаянно пытался связать с палящим солнцем, а не со своим другом. Джерард ногой слегка раздвинул ноги Фрэнка, на нужное расстояние.  
Когда со всем этим было покончено, руки Джерарда снова оказались на его плечах.  
\- Давай, - сказал он мягко, прямо в ухо Фрэнка, который потянулся за пистолетом, снова борясь с дрожью.  
Каким-то непостижимым образом он всё-таки смог достать оружие, не смотря на немного трясущиеся руки. Пробормотав какое-то ругательство, он поднял пистолет и направил его на одну из уже опрокинутых банок.   
\- Хорошо, но тебе нужно немного расслабиться, - голос Джерарда казался более хриплым, чем обычно. Он приблизился к Фрэ ещё ближе, так, что грудь Уэя упиралась ему в спину. Его руки медленно прошлись от плеч Фрэнка до локтей, а затем и до напряжённых запястий, - Ты должен расслабиться. Если твои мышцы будут слишком сильно напряжены, то из-за большой отдачи ты можешь получить травму.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Фрэнк, чей голос был почти не слышен и больше похож на шёпот. Он тяжело вздохнул и попытался заставить себя расслабиться, немного встряхнув плечами.  
\- Хорошо, - голос Джерарда был мягким и обнадёживающим, а его пальцы всё ещё оставались на запястьях Фрэнка, - Теперь ты должен прицелиться. Держи глаза открытыми и постарайся сделать так, чтобы верхняя часть пистолета указывала на твою цель, понял?  
\- Да, - согласился Фрэнк, немного щурясь от солнца и изо всех сил стараясь не прижаться плотнее к телу Джерарда. Он чувствовал себя так хорошо, когда Уэй находился настолько близко к нему. Сразу возникало чувство защищённости.  
\- Теперь, перед тем, как стрелять, сначала сними с предохранителя, - голос Джерарда становился всё тише и теперь, когда он говорил, то его губы почти касались уха Фрэнка. И это чертовски отвлекало.  
\- Снял, - сказал Фрэнк, немного задыхаясь.  
Джерард что-то промычал в знак одобрения.  
Теперь, когда со всеми приготовлениями было покончено, Фрэнк ожидал, что Джерард оставит его, отойдя на пару шагов, чтобы он мог нормально выстрелить, однако тот этого не сделал. Он продолжал прижиматься к спине Фрэнка, когда тот положил палец на спусковой крючок, выравнивая дыхание, расслабляя мышцы и, наконец, стреляя.  
Отдача была больше, чем он ожидал. Его рука дёрнулась вверх в тот момент, когда раздался выстрел. Из-за этого Фрэнка немного отбросило назад, но Джерард, который всё ещё находился прямо за его спиной, не позволил ему упасть. Теперь понятно, почему тот так долго не хотел отлипать от него.  
\- Фак, - прошептал Фрэнк, опустив руки. Банка всё ещё находилась на том же самом месте, где и до выстрела, а примерно в футе от неё, в песке, из-за пули, попавшей туда, образовалась небольшая ямка. Фрэ повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Джерарду, а кончики его пальцев слегка покалывало от адреналина, - Это нереально круто, - сказал он, на что Джерард ответил улыбкой.  
\- Да, я знаю.  
Это глупо. Это просто чёртов пистолет, но, выстрелив из него хоть один раз, и даже не попав в цель, хочется сделать это ещё раз.  
Фрэнк с энтузиазмом снова поднял оружие, - Я хочу ещё.  
\- Хорошо, но на этот раз хотя бы постарайся попасть, - решил немного подначить его Джерард и опять прижался к нему, чтобы снова не дать упасть.  
Солнце уже двигалось к горизонту, когда Фрэнк начал чаще попадать в цель. Он делал это не так быстро, как Джерард, ведь ему требовалось больше времени, чтобы прицелиться. Это немного напоминало ему то время, когда Фрэнк только начал учиться играть на гитаре. Он долго и тщательно отрабатывал все аккорды, до тех пор, пока он не научился переставлять пальцы не больше, чем за секунду. И когда он добился этого, то игра на гитаре стала для него проще некуда. С оружием действовал тот же принцип.  
\- Ну так что, если я попаду во все 10 банок, то получу приз? – спросил он Джерарда, который уже давно отошёл от него и теперь сидел на заднем сидении автомобиля, практически не обращая внимания на Фрэнка.  
\- Что?  
Скривив недовольную рожицу, Фрэнк подошёл ближе, немного наклоняясь, чтобы быть на одном уровне с головой Джерарда, - Как насчёт того, чтобы сделать всё немного интереснее?  
Фрэнк не мог с точностью прочесть эмоции, промелькнувшие на лице Уэя, но это было нечто среднее между удивлением и грустью.  
\- Что такое? – спросил Фрэ, желая узнать, что это было.  
\- Ничего, просто… - его рот немного скривился, как будто Джерард не знал, что ему лучше делать, улыбаться или хмуриться, - Просто ты не меняешься.  
\- А, так Фан Гоул тоже любит страдать фигнёй? – спросил Фрэнк, полагая, что ответ, вероятно, будет положительным.  
\- Да. Можно и так сказать. Он постоянно хотел устраивать со мной соревнования. Кто быстрее собьёт все банки.  
\- И кто же выигрывал? – спросил Фрэнк.  
Джерард немного улыбнулся, - Ну, как правило ты, но иногда и я надирал тебе зад.  
Что-то, что промелькнуло в глазах Уэя, говорит Фрэнку, что это ещё не вся история, но, видимо, Уэй не собирается продолжать свой рассказ. Но сейчас Фрэ не собирается его ни о чём расспрашивать. У него есть идея получше.  
\- Отлично. Я делаю ставки. Если я выиграю, то я задам тебе вопросы, а ты мне ответишь.  
\- Мне не особо нравится эта идея.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Ты имеешь право наложить вето. Но только на два вопроса. Если ты сделаешь это дважды, то ты будешь просто обязан ответить на третий вопрос. И ответить правду.  
Джерард немного нахмурился, очевидно, обдумывая предложение Фрэнка, - Хорошо. Я согласен.  
\- Великолепно, - Фрэ широко улыбнулся и встал за линию. Он должен поразить все мишени за минимально короткое время. Должен.  
И он это сделал. Когда с испытанием было покончено, Фрэнк поднял руки в воздух и засмеялся, показав Джерарду язык.  
Уэй вышел из машины, скрестив руки на груди и борясь с подступающей улыбкой, - Я даже не знаю, что мне теперь делать. Гордиться тобой, или сокрушаться по поводу проигранного пари.  
\- И то, и другое, - Фрэнк поднял бровь и засунул оружие в кобуру. Он подошёл к Джерарду и упёрся руками в машину, по обе стороны от Уэя, - Теперь ты должен ответить на мои вопросы.  
\- Отлично. Начинай.  
Фрэнк улыбнулся, потому что он уже знал, о чём хотел спросить. Он ближе приблизился к лицу Джера и у него создалось ощущение, что он кошка, которая играет с мышкой, - Когда Фан Гоул припёрся ко мне в 2005 год, ты нас подслушивал? Ты дрочил?  
\- Вето, - сразу же ответил Джерард.  
Фрэнк недовольно сузил глаза, хотя ярко-розовый цвет щёк Уэя дал весьма однозначный ответ на его вопрос. Хотя он всё же хотел бы, чтобы Джерард сказал это вслух.  
\- Хорошо, - обиженно вздохнул Фрэнк. Он не сильно печалился по поводу того, что Уэй отказался отвечать. У него есть ещё вопросы. Он привстал на носочки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Джерардом и ещё на несколько сантиметров приблизился к его лицу, - Неужели он вернулся в 2005, чтобы просто трахнуть меня? Может быть это ты его…  
\- Вето! – воскликнул Джерард, даже не давая Фрэ закончить вопрос.  
\- С тобой эта игра теряет всякий смысл, зануда, - пожаловался Фрэнк, отодвигаясь от Уэя и скрещивая руки на груди. Но у него есть ещё один, последний вопрос.  
Джерард ухмыльнулся, глядя на него, - Все твои вопросы будут касаться ваших с Гоулом развлечений?  
\- Даже если и так, то твои вето закончились и тебе придётся ответить на третий вопрос.  
Джерард почему-то, выглядел не особо радостным. Фрэнк решил воспользоваться случаем и спросить его о том, что на самом деле его интересует.  
\- Фан не говорил мне ничего о будущем. Он лишь повторял, что он не может ничего мне рассказать, - Фрэнк посмотрел на Джерарда, - Почему нет? Вы думали, что я бы испугался?  
\- Нет, нет, Фрэнк, ничего подобного, - Уэй начал размахивать руками, а это явный признак того, что ему есть, что сказать по этому поводу, - Просто я думаю, что никто не должен знать слишком много о своём будущем. Это слишком опасно.  
\- Почему?  
\- А вдруг это знание всё изменит?  
\- А разве это плохо? – воскликнул Фрэнк, - Представь себе, что это знание предотвратит грёбанный конец света! Не позволит случиться всему этому дерьму!  
\- А что, если всё будет ещё хуже?  
\- Да как всё может быть ещё хуже? – Фрэнк махнул рукой в сторону пустоши, простирающейся под ними. Жаркой, сухой, лишённой жизни.  
Джерард не сводил глаз с Фрэ.  
\- Гоул, я, Джет, Кобра – мы все живы. А вдруг это уже было бы не так, если бы что-то изменилось?  
Все слова, которые Фрэнк заранее приготовил для едкого ответа Джерарду, умерли, так и не вырвавшись на свободу. В этот момент всё, что он мог сделать - это сосредоточиться на том, что нужно продолжать дышать.  
\- А если бы я что-то изменил и Боб всё ещё был бы с нами? – спросил он, спустя несколько секунд молчания. Однако он зашёл слишком далеко, потому что ещё после их последнего разговора с Майком он понял, что это больная тема для всех них. Джерард отвернулся от Фрэнка, так, как будто тот его ударил. Долгое время эту тишину разрывал лишь писк насекомых и шаткое дыхание Уэя.  
Когда Джерард, наконец, снова повернулся к нему, его голос был тихий, но сильный, - Слишком много «если».  
\- Ну и что? Хочешь сказать, что лучше не рисковать? Даже не пытаться?  
\- Ты не можешь гарантировать, что твои действия будут иметь положительные последствия.  
\- Да когда в нашей жизни были вообще хоть какие-то гарантии, Джерард?  
\- В любом случае, это не имеет никакого значения. Для нас, - сказал Джер, стараясь быть уверенным в собственных словах.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я имею в виду, что… - Уэй глубоко вздохнул, стараясь собраться с мыслями и подобрать правильные слова, - Когда мы отправили Гоула в 2005, мы использовали машину времени не в первый раз.  
Это было то, что Фрэнк меньше всего ожидал услышать, - Продолжай.  
\- Мы уже делали это на прошлой неделе. Я вернулся в 2001 год и увидел себя в своём подвале, и… и мы…  
Джерард замолчал. Фрэнк смотрел на него во все глаза и отчаянно боролся с желанием открыть от удивления рот. Он видел, как яркий румянец расползается не только по лицу Джерарда, но и вниз, по его шее. Святое дерьмо, - Ты этого не делал. Ты этого не делал. Ты и… ты? – пробормотал Фрэнк и его голову заполнили яркие образы Уэя из прошлого и этого, нового Джерарда, которого теперь зовут Пати Пойзон, - Но это же отстой, - сказал он, хотя, на самом деле, в его мыслях всё было совсем наоборот.  
Джерард выглядел немного огорчённым и-за его реплики, - О, так ты думаешь, что в прошлое нужно возвращаться, только если ты имеешь какие-нибудь грандиозные планы? Но ведь заняться сексом с самим собой – это круто и такое совсем не просто будет забыть, верно?  
\- Да, - согласился Фрэнк, и это не просто его предположение. У него ведь есть опыт в этом деле.  
\- Но я не помню.  
\- О, да, конечно ты не помнишь. Это ведь не ты только что рассказал мне об этом.  
\- Я не это имею ввиду, - отмахнулся Джерард, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, как он обычно делает, когда ему трудно что-либо объяснить, - Я помню, что я делал это на прошлой неделе, но когда я возвращаюсь к своим воспоминаниям из 2001, я, конечно, помню, что большую часть времени я тупо просидел в подвале, но почему-то я никак не могу вспомнить о том, что моя сумасшедшая красноволосая копия оттрахала меня в собственной постели.  
\- А, теперь понятно, - задумчиво протянул Фрэнк, лишь наполовину обработав только что полученную информацию, так как его мозг до сих пор был занят мыслями о том, как развлекаются два Джерарда.  
\- Я просто не помню этого. Конечно, в то время я постоянно был бухим и всё время забывал обо всём, что со мной происходило, но здесь это определённо ни при чём.   
\- Тогда почему ты ничего не помнишь?  
\- Потому что это происходило не со мной. Это произошло с другим Джерардом, существующим в параллельном времени и мире, то, что случается в его жизни, не всегда случалось со мной. И Фан Гоул в 2005 году никогда не занимался сексом с самим собой и уж точно не попадал в будущее, хотя с тобой это и произошло. Это значит, что мы можем вернуться в прошлое и изменить там всё, что угодно, даже убить президента, но всё это не будет иметь абсолютно никакого значения, потому что когда мы вернёмся в своё время, здесь всё останется так же, как и было. Никто не может изменить будущее, Фрэнки.  
\- Тогда почему Гоул всё равно не хотел мне ничего рассказывать? Ведь даже если бы я что-то и сделал, это ничего не изменило бы. Зачем было держать всё в секрете?  
Джерард тяжело вздохнул, облокотившись на машину, - Потому что это правильно. Так ты не чувствовал бы на себе ответственность за будущее. Потому что, даже если это не может ничего изменить в моём времени, что-то может измениться в твоём. Например, я мог бы вернуться в прошлое и убить брата, чтобы остаться единственным ребёнком в семье. И там всё так бы и было. Но здесь Кобра не умер бы. И, кстати, Гоул, возможно, сейчас вовсю гадит в 2005, пытаясь испортить тебе жизнь, ведь когда он вернётся сюда, на нём это никак не отразится.  
\- Я сомневаюсь в этом.  
\- Да, я уверен, что он изо всех сил старается казаться тобой, и не делает никаких глупостей, но ведь при других обстоятельствах, всё могло бы быть иначе.  
Фрэнк провёл ладонями по лицу. Его глаза немного болели от пыльного ветра, и всё сказанное Джерардом, заставляло его голову разрываться от боли, - Чёрт, Джи. С тобой нельзя разговаривать о путешествиях во времени. Ты заставляешь всё это казаться чёртовой головоломкой.  
Джерард пожал плечами, улыбаясь.  
\- А что же произойдёт, когда я вернусь в 2005? Я должен молчать обо всём, что должно произойти? Я не смогу делать этого, Джерард.  
Уэй взял его за руку, - Ты должен, ведь ты будешь делать это для своего же блага. Это твоё время, твоя жизнь, твоё будущее, Фрэнки.


	8. Chapter 8

ГЛАВА 8  
Итак, когда вы не удираете от Дракулоидов на высокой скорости и не отстреливаетесь от них, будущее кажется чертовски скучным.  
Это в каком-то смысле напоминает гастроли. Вы спите в неудобных местах, пытаетесь скоротать время, занимаясь какой-нибудь фигней и едите какое-то дерьмо. Но помимо этого, в турах есть хоть какие-то плюсы: фильмы, комиксы, видеоигры. Но здесь всего этого нет. Поэтому, в 2019, Фрэнк просто умирал от скуки. Вид этой чёртовой закусочной как изнутри, так и снаружи, уже вызывал у него тошноту. Несколько комиксов Майка, которые тот припрятал, Фрэ уже давно перечитал по несколько раз.  
Рэй, однако, легко справлялся со скукой. В прошлом он всё время сидел бы с гитарой в руках, но теперь, когда гитары не было, он сидел, склонившись над кучей компьютерных деталей с паяльником в руках, сооружая какого-то компьютерного монстра Франкенштейна. Фрэнк пытался помочь ему какое-то время назад, но он постоянно отвлекался на свои мысли, да и просто не мог подавать Рэю необходимые ему детальки, потому что не знал их названий.   
Джерард, однако, смылся какое-то время назад и Фрэ с завистью думал, что тот, видимо, нашёл какое-то удивительное лекарство от скуки, и даже и не думал поделиться им с Фрэнком. Он сидел на заднем сидении автомобиля, открыв нараспашку все двери, и не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от потрёпанного альбома.  
Яркие волосы были заправлены за уши, а глаза немного прищурены, в концентрации. Он всегда так выглядел, когда рисовал комиксы или писал новые тексты песен. Фрэнк подошёл к машине и сел на заднее сидение, рядом с Джерардом. Кожаное сидение немного заскрипело, когда Фрэ начал извиваться, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил он, заглядывая за плечо Джера и пытаясь рассмотреть, чем же он занят. Это были не стихи и не комиксы, что было необычным для Фрэнка. Это был эскиз.  
\- Рисую. Здесь лучше освещение, чем в закусочной, - объяснил Джерард, немного шепеляво, потому что у него в зубах был зажат второй карандаш.   
Рисунок только начинал формироваться, и с каждым штрихом было всё более понятно, что же изображал Джерард. Медленно стали проявляться знакомые жилки на шее Майки, его профиль, длинные светлые пряди волос, развивающиеся на ветру.  
\- Ух ты, Джи, это удивительно, - Фрэнк наклонился ближе, пока плечо Джерарда не начало давить ему в грудь. Но Фрэ этого недостаточно, он хотел рассмотреть всё лучше. Он мягко взялся за край альбома, поднося его поближе и Джерард, выпустив нетерпеливое дыхание, немного развернул его, чтобы Фрэнку было лучше видно. Когда он это сделал, пыльный ветер продул в машину, заставляя страницы перевернуться, давая Фрэ краткие проблески остальных рисунков.  
За эти короткие мгновения Фрэ не успел толком ничего рассмотреть, но ему было понятно, что там не было ни зомби, ни вампиров, ни текстов песен. В альбоме были только чёрно-белые наброски. И неудивительно, что у Фрэнка сразу же зачесались руки.  
\- Можно мне посмотреть?  
Хоть Фрэ и не видел лицо Джерарда, но он был уверен, что тот закатил глаза в ответ. Но, не обращая на это абсолютно никакого внимания и не дожидаясь ответа, Фрэнк уже начал листать страницы.  
Альбом полностью состоял из эскизов. Они были подробными или просто быстрыми набросками, но это не имело большого значения, потому что они были удивительными изображениями знакомых ему лиц. Там был Рэй, прислонившийся к бензоколонке, его лицо было грязным и небритым, взгляд устремлен вдаль. На следующей странице был Майк, изящный, с острыми локтями, на фоне своего мотоцикла. Также там был и Фрэнк, точнее Фан Гоул, с грязными волосами и руками, покрытыми татуировками, знакомыми и незнакомыми для Фрэ, как и во время их встречи, в 2005.  
\- Это удивительно, - Фрэнк отследил пальцем край страницы, боясь прикоснуться к самому изображению, чтобы не размазать карандашные штрихи.  
\- Я пытаюсь быть таким точным, как могу. Это, своего рода, документы.  
Фрэнк посмотрел на страницу альбома с его изображением, - Документы?  
Было видно, что Джерард хотел тяжело вздохнуть, но он этого не сделал и начал терпеливо объяснять, - В этом времени не особый переизбыток фотоаппаратов и предметов для хранения данных. Точнее за пределами городов, в которые мы, по возможности, стараемся не соваться. Когда все начали пользоваться цифровыми фотоаппаратами, фотографии почти перестали печатать, поэтому, когда произошла вся эта хрень, у нас даже не было изображений друг друга. А то, что было на электронных носителях, оказалось недоступным для нас. Так много чертовски важных для нас данных, было потеряно, - пальцы Джерарда рассеянно пробежались по трещине в обивке сидения, - Так что я пытаюсь запечатлеть вас не только в моей памяти, но и на бумаге.  
Фрэнк посмотрел на рисунок новыми глазами, - Так это, своего рода, фотоальбом?  
Джерард пожал плечами, - Наверное.  
\- Перед тем, как Фрэнк успел ещё что-нибудь сказать, Джерард резко дёрнул голову в сторону и замер, прислушиваясь. Его сердце начало биться быстрее, несмотря на то, что он так ничего и не услышал. Но, судя по реакции Джера, это вполне могли быть Дракулоиды и им пора смываться. Ну, по крайней мере, до машины им бежать уж точно не придётся.  
Фрэнк только начал улавливать какой-то далёкий шум двигателя, когда уголок рта Джерарда пополз вверх, - Кобра вернулся.  
***  
\- Можете не надеяться, - сказал Майк, положив свой мотоциклетный шлем на стол в закусочной и достав из кармана кожаной куртки носовой платок. Уэй-младший был весь в пыли и каждый раз, когда он двигался, вокруг него образовывалось небольшое облачко.  
Он слегка отряхнул не менее запылённый платок и положил его на стол, аккуратно разворачивая. Внутри находился крошечный пластиковый чип, не больше SIM-карты. Майки осторожно взял его двумя пальцами.  
\- У Томми были кое-какие… - он сделал паузу и встретился глазами с Джерардом, - Кое-какие технологии.  
\- Какие и сколько? – спросил Джер.  
Фрэнк, который боялся, что если упустит хоть что-то сейчас, то потом не поймёт совсем ничего, спросил, - Что за технологии?  
\- Да так, программное обеспечение. Дракулоиды устроили рейды по всем близлежащим зонам, потому что Scarecrow ищет оборудование. И, судя по всему, поиски проходят довольно успешно. А ещё они повсюду несут смерть. Но Томми успел скопировать и припрятать нужный нам код и теперь он у нас есть, - Майки легко улыбнулся, глядя на маленький чип, - Программное обеспечение перемещения во времени 5,0.  
\- И что это значит, - спросил Фрэнк, чувствуя себя полностью запутанным.  
\- Это означает, что у нас есть код, но нет самой машины времени, чтобы запустить её с помощью этого кода, - Майки указал на чип, - Чтобы узнать сам программный код, нужно разбить его на составные части и понять, что нам нужно сделать, чтобы он работал так, как нам нужно. Но без машины мы не можем сделать и этого, - сказал Майк таким тоном, будто это было очевидно.  
Для Фрэнка же всё было далеко не так очевидно, однако в ответ он просто кивнул, стараясь не показывать, что он снова ничего не понял.  
\- Ну, это лучше, чем ничего, - Рэй перегнулся через стол, чтобы взять чип из рук Майки, крутя его между пальцев, - Только этого слишком мало.  
Джерард поймал руку Фрэнка под столом и крепко сжал. Фрэнк так надеялся, что этот чип поможет ему вернуться домой.  
***  
Ночью Фрэнку не становилось легче. По утрам, когда солнце поднималось высоко над горизонтом и ребята просыпались, каждый начинал заниматься какими-нибудь делами, или просто болтать друг с другом и Фрэнку иногда удавалось ускользать от мыслей, терзающих его. Ночью же, когда он пытался уснуть, дурные мысли охватывали его целиком и полностью.  
Он лежал на жёстком полу в спальном мешке, ничего не делая, чтобы хоть как-то расслабить плечи, которые затекали из-за неудобного положения. Но это не дискомфорт удерживал его наяву. Это были воспоминания о его доме и кошмары о том, во что он превратился. Он вспоминал Майки, в смешных очках, с гнездом грязных волос на голове. Джерарда, с его округлыми щеками, шелковистыми чёрными волосами, с макияжем, который он не смывал по несколько дней. Он думал о новых песнях, которые они напишут после 2005 года. Он мог бы хоть сейчас спросить у парней, что это будут за песни и заучить их наизусть до своего возвращения домой, но он этого не делал, потому что хотел сам создать их.  
Он вспоминал засранца Брайана, и плечи Боба, которые он чувствовал под своими ладонями, когда залезал ему на спину. Вспоминал грязных потных подростков на их концертах и то, как он каждое утро просыпался в автобусе, не зная, в каком городе он окажется сегодня. Всё это делало его счастливым. По-настоящему счастливым.   
Чёрт возьми, он так скучал по 2005. Ему не хватало того времени, как воздуха. Он скучал по ребятам, но не по тем, с которыми он жил в этом времени, а по тем, кем они были раньше. А теперь они другие.  
Всё это было слишком дерьмово. Но Фрэнк не мог просто заставить себя не думать об этом. Не мог отключить свой надоедливый мозг.  
Пытаться уснуть было безнадёжно. Фрэнк сел, вылез из спального мешка и поднялся. Он прошёлся по закусочной, чувствуя прохладную, шероховатую плитку под босыми ногами.  
Фрэнк услышал тихий гул голосов на улице и подошёл к двери, мгновенно узнав их, даже не смотря на то, что это было больше похоже на шёпот. Это были Джерард и Майки. Фрэ выглянул на улицу, чтобы увидеть братьев, которые сидели на крышке сломанной морозильной камеры. Джер сидел, облокотившись на Майкла, одна его нога была перекинута через ногу брата. Они оба выглядели расслабленно, и казалось, вдвоём им может быть уютно где угодно.  
Даже в этом странном искажённом будущем, они остались всё теми же братьями. Фрэнк и раньше замечал, что когда они остаются вдвоём, их умы как будто объединяются в один, то же самое было и сейчас. Напряжённость Джерарда, каждый раз волшебным образом испарялась, когда он оставался наедине с Майки.  
\- Я не понимаю, Джи, - сказал Майк. Фрэнк пытался не подслушивать, но его голос был слышен так ясно, что удержаться было просто невозможно - Почему бы тебе не сказать ему? Он, наверное, уже догадался.  
Фрэнк вдруг понял, что они говорят о нём. Теперь он точно не должен был подслушивать их, нужно было либо уйти, либо объявить о своём присутствии. Но он не двигался, продолжая стоять в дверном проёме, и слушая.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - сказал Джерард, делая взмах рукой, - Ему ещё рано знать об этом, его время ещё не пришло. Это произойдёт только спустя два года. Ещё слишком рано. Он не готов.  
\- Так значит то, что он узнал о конце света - это нормально, а узнать о том, что ты мучился из-за симпатии к нему несколько лет, прежде чем, наконец, смог ему во всём сознаться – это плохо?  
Фрэнк открыл рот. Джерард был влюблён? В него? Он наклонился ближе, прислонившись щекой к дверному проёму, сжав руки в кулаки так, что ногти больно упирались в кожу. Плохо подслушивать или нет, но он должен был услышать больше.  
\- Ты заставляешь это звучать действительно жалким, когда говоришь об этом, - Джерард положил голову на костлявое плечо Майки.  
\- Потому что так и есть, - ответил он голосом, не выражающим никаких эмоций, и прижался губами к волосам брата, - В любом случае, я помню, как он в первый раз поцеловал тебя.  
\- Ну... - Джерард покачал головой, - Это я поцеловал его.  
\- На сцене может и ты. А потом? После концерта, за кулисами. Тогда был ваш первый настоящий поцелуй. Не для фанатов, а только для вас. Это он тебя поцеловал, - Майк мудро кивнул, - Я всё помню.  
Джерард хихикнул и дал брату лёгкий подзатыльник, - Удачно, что у меня есть ты и твоя супер-память, прямо как у слона.  
\- Ммм, я даже помню, что это произошло 29 июля 2007 года. Это навсегда врезалось в мою память, - кивнул Майк, покачивая ногой в воздухе.  
Фрэнк сглотнул, вспоминая татуировку на руке Фан Гоула.  
Братья замолчали на некоторое время, и Фрэнк долго не слышал ничего, кроме жужжания ночных насекомых, пока Джерард не сказал, - Я скучаю по Фан Гоулу.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Майк, - Всё будет хорошо. Мы вернём его обратно.  
Но Фрэнк больше не слушал. Он попятился от двери, медленно передвигая ноги, пока спиной не почувствовал твёрдую холодную гладь стены, в другом конце столовой. Вдали от ветра, жужжания насекомых и этих голосов. Всё, что он мог слышать - это его собственное дыхание, резкое и жёсткое в тихой комнате. Всё, что он мог сейчас чувствовать - это лишь его быстрое сердцебиение в груди.  
Ебать. Когда Гоул появился в его комнате, в гостиничном номере, это был не просто какой-то странный, сумасшедший, бессмысленный визит, или ещё что-то в этом роде. И Джерард слушал их через наушник. Это была идея Джерарда. И Гоул сделал это из-за него. В качестве подарка для своего любимого человека.  
Потому что в будущем они будут вместе. Джерард поцеловал его на сцене и они поняли, что нужны друг другу и пережили все ужасные события, которые произошли. И в 2019 они всё ещё были вместе. Святое дерьмо.  
Фрэнк облокотился о стену, радуясь, что хоть она может поддержать его, не позволяя упасть. Он позволил своим коленям расслабиться, медленно сползая вниз и опускаясь на пол. Он и Джерард. Фрэнк и Джерард. Джерард и Фрэнк. Имена эхом отдавались в его голове.  
Ебать. Это слишком много. Он не мог как следует всё обдумать. Слишком много, чтобы переварить это. Он закрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь заглушить своё грубое дыхание, которое звучало слишком громко, отражаясь от стен почти пустой комнаты. Он вспоминал пьяные поцелуи, которые у них были, общие шутки, его руку в ладони Джерарда, объятия, тёплый и любящий взгляд Джера, когда тот наблюдал за тем, как Фрэнк играет на гитаре. Однажды Джерард сказал, что с этого времени будет всегда трезв и Фрэнк чувствовал, что его грудь вот-вот лопнет от гордости за лучшего друга. С тех пор не было ни одного дня, в который Джер нарушил бы своё обещание. Он держал слово, данное Фрэнку. Каждый раз, когда Уэй стоял на сцене перед толпой любящих их фанатов, и говорил им, что каждый из них чего-то стоит, что они должны быть самими собой, Фрэнк не мог оторвать от него глаз, смотря на это.  
Фрэ продолжал сидеть в темноте зажав рот рукой и все его мысли крутились вокруг этих воспоминаний. Это было похоже на то, будто он прочитал половину романа и уже понял, что будет в конце книги. Теперь это было так ясно и очевидно.   
Фрэнк и Джерард. Джерард и Фрэнк.  
Продолжая прикрывать рот рукой, Фрэнк вдруг понял, что он улыбается.


	9. Глава 9

ГЛАВА 9

\- Ты совсем с ума сошёл? Это слишком опасно. Чёрт, нет, Пойзон. Мы не будем этого делать, - голос Рэя, фальцетом, разносился по всему зданию, а это значит, что он был очень взбешён.

Фрэнк зашёл на кухню, вставая рядом с Джерардом.

Уэй сказал, - Томми был одним из последних шансов на то, чтобы найти нужное нам оборудование. У нас почти нет знакомых, у которых можно купить что-нибудь нужное нам. И даже если бы мы нашли такого человека, нам всё равно нечем было бы заплатить, все ценные технологии забрали Дракулоиды, когда приезжали за машиной времени.

Рэй провёл рукой по волосам, разочарованно вздохнув, - У нас есть мотоциклы, машина. Мы могли бы обменять их на оборудование.

\- Ты знаешь, что мы будем в полной жопе, если лишимся их, Стар. Это наши средства передвижения и именно благодаря ним, мы всё ещё живы.

Рэй устало облокотился на стол. Он выглядел потерянным, - Я знаю, знаю, - тихо сказал он.

\- Так что опять случилось? - спросил Фрэнк, который всё это время стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и глядя то на одного, то на другого.

Он удивился, когда на его вопрос ответил Майк. Фрэнк даже не заметил, что тот всё это время находился в комнате, сидя на одной из скамеек и закинув ноги на сломанную посудомоечную машину. Он листал журнал под названием «Убийство», пока, наконец, не решил вступить в разговор, - Пойзон хочет пробраться в одно из зданий "BetterLiving" и использовать их оборудование, чтобы отправить тебя домой. Стар же считает, что это дерьмовая идея.

Рэй вмешался, - Это правда, дерьмовая идея, если не хуже.

Майк перелистнул страницу, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, - Чувак, только не пытайся заставить меня переметнуться на твою сторону. Я - нейтральная сторона.

\- Ты что, не думаешь, что нам нужно попытаться вернуть Гоула обратно? - спросил Джерард, и Фрэнк опустил голову. Он никогда не думал, что будет ревновать Джерарда к самому себе.

\- Мы попытаемся, - ответил Рэй.

\- Очевидно же, что наш первый план никуда не годится, поэтому я предлагаю новый.

\- Я всё равно против.

\- Отлично, твой голос учтён, - Джерард отвернулся от Рэя и обратился к Майку, - Кобра?

Майк ответил, не отрывая глаз от журнала, - Я уже сказал вам, что я нейтральная сторона.

И Рэй и Джерард перевели взгляды на Фрэнка. В глазах каждого читалась надежда на то, что парень примет его сторону, и угроза, если будет наоборот. Фрэнк сделал шаг назад. Замечательно, от его голоса теперь зависит всё. А ведь он даже толком и не знал всех деталей плана, как именно они проникнут в то здание и насколько опасным это будет. Поэтому, он решил узнать больше.

\- А это вообще возможно? - спросил он.

\- Да, - решительно кивнул Джерард. Фрэнк повернулся, ожидая ответа от Рэя, желая выслушать и его версию.

\- В теории - это возможно.

\- Это опасно? - спросил Фрэнк.

Рэй кивнул, но Фрэнк ждал и ответа от Джерарда, - Да, - сказал тот, не желая ничего скрывать от него.

\- А если мы проберёмся туда, ты можешь гарантировать, что никто из нас не погибнет? - спросил Фрэнк, на этот раз, обращаясь только к Джерарду.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то погибнет, - сказал Уэй, глядя на Фрэнка так серьёзно, как никогда. И тот действительно хотел ему поверить.

Фрэнк попытался представить себя на его месте. Что, если бы они с Джерардом столько лет были вместе, и Уэй попал бы в прошлое. Наверное, Фрэ тогда пошёл бы на любой риск, чтобы вернуть его обратно.

Его сердце сжалось, когда он перевёл взгляд на Джерарда, думая о том, что могло бы быть, а что нет. Точнее о том, что будет. В будущем они будут вместе. И это даже не шокировало Фрэнка, потому что он понял, что хотел этого. Уже сейчас хотел.

Фрэнк не хотел ждать. И чем быстрее он вернётся в 2005, тем быстрее они с Джерардом будут вместе.

Все эти мысли эхом отдавались в его голове, до тех пор, пока он не принял решение.

\- Отлично. Тогда давайте сделаем это.

Он никогда не мог отказать Джерарду.

***

В теории - это был прекрасный план: они проберутся в здание "BetterLiving", обойдут охрану, не привлекая лишнего внимания, используют машину, вернут Фан Гоула в будущее и отправят Фрэнка Айеро в прошлое. И каждый будет на своём месте.

Джерард в точности описал им все детали его плана.

\- Всё было бы просто отлично, если бы мне не пришлось разбивать этот чёртов код на составные части, - расстроенно сказал Майк. Он сидел за компьютером, пялясь на несколько открытых окон на экране. Джерард стоял, положив руку на плечо брата, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, так, будто он никакими усилиями не может заставить себя устоять на месте. Рэй сидел под столом, на котором стоял компьютер, и возился с проводками. Фрэнк же уселся на стол, снова чувствуя себя абсолютно бесполезным.

Майк посмотрел на Джерарда, - Если мы используем технологию именно так, как она была разработана изначально, то Фрэнк отправится в 2005, а по истечению заданного времени, машина вернёт нам Гоула. Это намного более простой способ.

\- Нет, - сказал Джерард, - Нет, сначала мы должны вернуть Гоула обратно. Только так мы сможем быть на сто процентов уверены.

\- Уверены в чём? - тихо спросил Майк и, по его интонации, Фрэнк понял, что тот был сильно раздражён.

\- Что мы пошлём Фрэнка в правильный 2005 год.

Это привлекло внимание каждого, находящегося в комнате. Рэй вылез из-под стола, с недоумённым выражением на лице, - А что, есть неправильный 2005?

\- Есть несколько вариантов. И лишь в одном из них застрял Фан Гоул. Стар, ты помнишь "TasteOfChaos"?, - Джерард указал пальцем на Фрэнка, обращаясь к нему, - Что происходило в ту ночь, когда ты попал сюда?

Фрэ пожал плечами, пытаясь всё вспомнить, - Рэй пошёл на вечеринку с AvengedSevenfold. Ты, Джер, остался в номере. Майк, скорее всего, тоже рванул на вечеринку.

Джерард повернулся к Рэю, - Ты помнишь это, Стар?

Торо провёл руками по лицу, выглядя усталым, - Это было так давно, Пойзон.

\- Ниагарский водопад, не так ли? - вмешался Майк, говоря задумчиво, погрузившись в воспоминания, - Берт принёс абсент, он протащил его контрабандой из... не помню откуда. Мы все были чертовски пьяны в ту ночь. Боже, на следующий день у меня было худшее похмелье. Фрэнк, ты тоже мучился весь день.

\- Нет, я не пошёл на вечеринку, - Фрэ провёл рукой по лицу, чтобы скрыть улыбку, которая угрожала выдать его. Он был уверен, что не пошёл бы туда, даже если бы Фан Гоул не перенёсся в его время и у них не нашлись бы дела поинтересней.

\- Нет! - настаивал Майк, - Я всё помню. Берт ещё сравнивал твою рвоту с водопадом.

\- Прелестно, - сказал Фрэнк.

\- Вот видите? – начал говорить Джерард, - Когда мы отправили Фан Гоула в 2005, Фрэнк встретился с ним и из-за этого не пошёл на вечеринку. А много лет назад Фан Гоул был там. Так что это лишний раз доказывает, что есть много вариантов того, как развивались события в 2005 году, а значит мы не можем быть на сто процентов уверены в том, куда именно нам нужно отправлять Фрэнка.

Теперь Фрэнка начали мучать тревожные мысли. Что делать, если его и правда отправят в неправильное время? - Подожди, подожди. Как нам, чёрт возьми, заранее убедиться в том, что я отправлюсь туда, куда нужно?

Джерард замолчал. Он вздохнул, нахмурив брови, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, - Я уже думал об этом и пришёл к выводу, что мы узнаем это благодаря Фан Гоулу. Как только мы вернём его, а не другую версию тебя в наше время, то просто отправим тебя обратно по тому же пути, по которому вернули его, - он повернулся к Майку, - Именно поэтому, в первую очередь мы должны взломать код и сначала вернуть Гоула, а уж потом думать об отправке Фрэнка.

Майк оставался неподвижным и Фрэ начал задаваться вопросом, не перестал ли тот дышать.

\- Кобра? - позвал его Джерард.

Майк пожал плечами. Он всегда так делал, когда ему приходилось соглашаться с безумными планами его брата, - Хорошо, я разберусь с этим грёбанным кодом. Но при одном условии.

Джерард поднял бровь, - Эмм... Что за условие?

Майк повернулся к экрану, - Что ты даже не будешь пытаться помогать мне.

***

Фрэнк почесал затылок рукояткой пистолета. У него на лбу выступил тонкий слой пота, а в горле налип песок, который поднимался над землёй при малейшем дуновении ветра. Они с Джерардом снова вернулись на ту возвышенность, на которой Фрэнк учился стрелять. Майки и Рэй практически вышвырнули их из закусочной, когда Джерард начал слишком много торчать около компьютера, мешая Майку работать над кодом. То, что они выгнали их с Джерардом, Фрэнку было только в радость, потому что он как раз хотел потренироваться в стрельбе.

А еще он должен был поговорить с Джерардом.

Десять банок с логотипом "PowerPop", искорёженные, с дырками от пуль, были разбросаны на земле, на разном расстоянии друг от друга.

\- Ну что, сделаем это немного интересней? - спросил Фрэнк, с улыбкой повернувшись к Джерарду.

\- Интересней? - спросил Уэй, задумчиво нахмурив лоб. Он облокотился на задний бампер автомобиля, вертя в руках секундомер.

\- Если я десять раз попаду в цель менее, чем за двадцать секунд, я задам тебе ещё один вопрос.

\- Хмм... Это кажется слишком простым, - Джерард опустил взгляд на секундомер. Фрэнк отлично натренировался, и с каждым разом у него получалось всё лучше и лучше попадать в цель. Он уже смог попасть в девять банок меньше, чем за двадцать секунд, - Десять раз, ни разу не промахнувшись. За пятнадцать секунд. И ты можешь задать только один вопрос, - кивнул Джерард, довольный условиями.

\- Один вопрос, - повторил Фрэнк, вставая в удобную позицию, - Без вето.

Сомнения пробежали по лицу Джерарда, но он кивнул, - Хорошо. Начинай.

Фрэнк настроился, сосредоточив внимание на мишенях и пистолете. Как только Джерард закричал "Давай!", он начал стрелять, быстро и точно, словно пистолет был продолжением его руки. Ему не надо было даже толком думать о том, что он делает. Это было похоже на то, как он играл на гитаре. Его пальцы двигались автоматически, сменяя лады один на другой. То же самое было и сейчас.

Когда последняя банка отлетела в сторону, и он крикнул "Стоп!", он знал, что справился.

Убрав пистолет в кобуру, он оглянулся на Джерарда, - Пойзон? - имя до сих пор звучало странным и непривычным, но Фрэнк уже начал привыкать называть его так.

Джерард продолжал пялиться на секундомер, криво улыбаясь, - 12,7 секунд. Ублюдок, - но это звучало не как оскорбление. Он гордился Фрэнком, просто не мог выразить это по-другому.

Фрэнк победно вскинул руки, подпрыгивая и поднимая вокруг себя облачко из песка и пыли. Джерард просто стоял и смеялся, наблюдая за ним, покачивая головой, - Ты худший стрелок в мире.

Фрэнк показал ему средний палец, радостно улыбаясь, - Ты просто злишься, потому что снова проспорил мне.

\- Пошёл ты, - сказал Джерард, не выражая ни капли злости.

\- Позже, - ответил Фрэ, хватая Уэя за футболку и заставляя его встать на ноги, - Сначала ты дашь ответ на мой вопрос. Без вето, - его сердце уже начинало биться быстрее, от предвкушения. Ещё с прошлой ночи он знал, какой задать вопрос. Практически весь день он думал только об этом, но теперь, когда он, наконец, собирался задать вопрос, он начинал немного нервничать.

Ну ладно. Очень много нервничать.

Фрэнк облизнул пересохшие губы и не мог не заметить, как сверкнули глаза Джерарда, наблюдающие за каждым его движением, и задержавшиеся в этот момент на губах Фрэ. Ну всё, хватит сомневаться, он должен спросить то, что хотел.

Фрэнк старался держать свой голос таким ровным, как только мог, - Почему ты не сказал мне, что мы встречаемся?

Джерард нахмурил лоб, - Фрэнк, не надо.

Он хотел отойти, но Фрэ схватил его за руку, - Ты обещал, что ответишь на вопрос.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Джер смог собраться с мыслями и заглянуть ему в глаза. В них Фрэнк смог увидеть все чувства, которые до этого таил в себе Джерард.

\- Ты знаешь, почему, - сказал Джер, немного отчаянно.

\- Потому что это опасно? Это ерунда, Джи!

\- Ты ещё не готов, Фрэнк. Это произойдёт только через два года по отношению к твоему времени. Ещё слишком рано.

\- Чушь, - сказал Фрэнк, - Это полная хрень, я готов. А все твои слова - это просто оправдание, - Фрэнк начинал злиться, пока он не понял, что происходит на самом деле, - Тебе страшно, - сказал он.

\- Конечно, я чертовски боюсь! - воскликнул Джерард, вырывая руку из захвата Фрэнка и отворачиваясь. Казалось, у него начинается истерика, - Ты лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной! Пока ты есть у меня, - он махнул рукой в сторону мёртвой пустыни, раскинувшейся под ними, - Я могу справиться со всем этим. Пока у меня есть ты. Точнее, Фан Гоул. И я просто не могу быть с тобой, потому что должен оставить тебя для другого меня, того, который сейчас живёт в 2005.

Фрэнк смотрел на спину Джерарда, на его сгорбившиеся плечи, грязные волосы, то, как он размахивает руками, пытаясь объяснить всё Фрэнку. Ещё никогда этот Пати Пойзон не был так похож на того Джерарда, к которому так привык Фрэнк.

Он уже влюбился в него.


	10. Глава 10

ГЛАВА 10

Он уже влюбился.

Когда Фрэнк понял это, у него вырвался громкий, неожиданный для него самого, смех. Джерард всё ещё стоял к нему спиной, не собираясь поворачиваться, поэтому Фрэнк схватил его за плечо, разворачивая лицом к себе, пока их глаза не встретились.

\- Ты что, не понимаешь, Джи? - Фрэнк улыбнулся, продолжая держать руку на плече Джерарда и не переставая спрашивать себя о том, как он мог так долго оставаться слеп ко всему. Уэй не смахнул с плеча его руку, но никак не отреагировал на слова Фрэнка, продолжая стоять не двигаясь и практически не дыша, - Я уже твой.

По лицу Джерарда, Фрэнк понял, что тот переваривал его слова. Его брови приподнялись, а рот приоткрылся, то ли в замешательстве, то ли в шоке. Между тем, Фрэнк скользнул пальцами по задней части шеи Джерарда и, сократив расстояние между их лицами, впился в его губы.

Джерард сразу открыл рот, встречая его губы и отвечая на поцелуй, чего Фрэнк никак не ожидал. Он думал, что Уэй будет колебаться или вообще оттолкнёт его, но его руки уже скользили по плечам Фрэ, цепляясь за рубашку.

Мозг Фрэнка только начал отключаться, полностью погружаясь в поцелуй, как Джерард разорвал его.

Фрэнк открыл глаза, и ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд на глазах Джерарда. Его зрачки были расширены, влажные губы приоткрыты. Он был великолепен, - Не надо, Фрэнки, пожалуйста. Я не могу. Мы не можем.

\- Почему нет? - с вызовом спросил Фрэнк, - Потому что слишком рано? Потому что я не готов? - он сделал шаг вперёд, сталкиваясь с грудью Джера, и закричал прямо ему в лицо, - Я, блядь, готов, Джерард!

Он скользнул руками по талии Уэя, поднимаясь выше, и положил ладони ему на плечи. Тишину разрывало лишь быстрое, хриплое дыхание Джерарда, который не отошёл от Фрэнка, но и не пытался как-то сблизиться с ним. По его сжатым в тонкую полоску губам, по складке между бровями, Фрэ понял, что Джерард боится сделать что-либо, как будто Фрэнк является гранатой и если Джер выдернет чеку, будет взрыв.

\- Я готов, - повторил Фрэнк, наклоняясь, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись и опаляя губы Джерарда своим горячим дыханием, - Так что позволь мне, - прошептал он перед тем, как поцеловать его ещё раз.

Джерард не сопротивлялся. Он издал звук, немного похожий на вой, и распахнул губы, встречая Фрэнка, позволяя ему целовать себя и отвечая взаимностью. Казалось, что Джерард, наконец, перестал себя сдерживать. Его пальцы впились в волосы Фрэнка, ногти слегка царапали кожу головы, через короткие волосы.

Это было так хорошо, что Фрэнк не удержался и застонал, крепче впиваясь пальцами в плечи Джерарда.

Уэй развернулся, прижимая Фрэнка к автомобилю и вплотную придвигаясь к его телу. Ему уже становилось трудно дышать, но это не мешало Фрэнку, наоборот, он застонал громче, убирая руки с плеч Джерарда и хватая его за волосы. Айеро перенес вес с одной ноги на другую, поднимая вокруг них небольшое облачко пыли, и попытался ещё плотнее прижаться к Джерарду, хотя казалось, что это уже невозможно. Но он просто хотел почувствовать, что они одно целое.

\- Джи, - недовольно протянул Фрэнк, на мгновение разрывая поцелуй. Ему не удавалось быть настолько близко к Джерарду, как он того хотел, и это раздражало.

\- Ладно, ладно, - прошептал Уэй, снова целуя его. Он просунул ногу между бёдер Фрэнка, упираясь ему в пах.

\- Да, чёрт, да, - пробормотал Фрэнк, потому что это было то, что нужно. Он чувствовал давление именно там, где хотел. Он толкнулся бедрами вперёд, ещё плотнее прижимаясь к Джерарду. Фрэнк знал, что делает с Уэем то же самое, что и тот с ним, потому что чувствовал, как его член упирается в ногу, а руки сильнее сжимают его волосы.

\- Чёрт, Фрэнки, - простонал Джерард так тихо, что Фрэ едва его услышал. Ему было странно слышать своё имя, а не имя Фан Гоула, и это заставило его сердце стучать быстрее. Он не знал почему, но ему было приятно, что Джерард понимал, что это именно Фрэнк, а не Фан Гоул, что ему всего 23 года, что это их первые поцелуи и что на его запястье нет татуировки, которая ознаменовала начало их отношений в 2007 году. И Джерард целовал его не по привычке и не потому, что у него было лицо Фан Гоула.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, с кем ты целуешься, да? - Фрэнк не мог не спросить этого. Он слегка отстранился от Джерарда, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Уэй выглядел ошеломлённым, но он ответил, - Да, конечно знаю. И я знаю, что всё-таки не должен этого делать.

\- Не должен, - сказал Фрэнк, снова поймав его губы в поцелуе. Джерард снова не отступил, целуя его в ответ, кусая его губы, перед тем, как отстраниться. Фрэнк потянулся вперёд, но пальцы Джера крепче сжали его волосы, не позволяя коснуться его губ своими.

\- Мы не должны, Фрэнк, - сказал Джерард. Его глаза были закрыты, как будто он не хотел смотреть на Фрэ, а между бровей снова пролегла складка. Он выглядел так, будто ему было больно. Его дыхание обжигало губы Фрэнка, а пальцы так и оставались в его волосах, - Если мы сделаем это сейчас, я заберу тебя у самого себя. У того Джерарда, который живёт в твоём времени.

\- Нет, этого не случится, - Фрэнк пытался освободить свою голову от захвата Джерарда, а когда ему не удалось этого сделать, он решил действовать по-другому, толкнувшись бёдрами вперёд, заставляя Джерарда издать слабый стон, что вызвало у Фрэнка триумфальную усмешку, - Перестань так думать, - прошептал он, чувствуя, как пальцы Уэя расслабляются, выпуская его волосы из своего захвата.

Фрэ воспользовался этим, подаваясь вперёд, приближаясь к лицу Джерарда, - Это не так страшно, как ты думаешь.

\- Фрэнк, - Уэй был в отчаянье. Фрэ поймал несколько прядей его ярких волос, держа его голову на месте и не позволяя Джерарду отвернуться и отвести взгляд. Его глаза были огромными, когда он смотрел на Фрэнка.

\- Просто дай мне сделать это, - сказал Фрэнк, подаваясь вперёд, легко касаясь губ Джерарда, - Позволь мне самому побеспокоиться обо всём этом, когда я вернусь. Просто дай мне сделать то, что я хочу, - в его голосе слышалась мольба, но сейчас Фрэнку было на это плевать. Потому что он знал, что ему нужно, чего он хочет. Так в чём проблема?

\- Фрэнк, чёрт, - было видно, что Джерард уже почти сдался.

Айеро снова поцеловал его. Джер заскулил, целуя в ответ.

\- Скажи мне, что ты не против, - прошептал Фрэнк и засосал нижнюю губу Джерарда, прикусывая её зубами. Чёрт, его губы. Фрэ всегда думал, что губы, да и вообще рот Джерарда, наверняка одна из самых крутых вещей в мире. А сейчас его губы выглядели почти непристойно - распухшими, мокрыми от поцелуев, - Скажи мне, что хочешь этого.

\- Ты знаешь, что хочу, ублюдок, - ответил Уэй, - Но я должен быть ответственным.

\- Нахрен ответственность, - сказал Фрэнк, хватая Джерарда за волосы и целуя его так грубо, что их зубы столкнулись. Уэй со стоном шире открыл рот, скользя языком в рот Фрэнка, теснее прижимая его к машине.

Фрэнк простонал сквозь поцелуй, цепляясь пальцами за волосы Джерарда. Спустя несколько секунд, Уэй отстранился от него, пробормотав, - К чёрту, - и схватил Фрэ за плечи, подталкивая его к открытой задней двери автомобиля. Айеро забрался внутрь, растянувшись на тёплом кожаном сидении.

Джерард последовал за ним, усевшись на колени Фрэнка, немного вдавливая его в сидение, - Хорошо, - сказал он, ухмыляясь, - Давай уже, наконец, сделаем это.

Уэй наклонился вниз, схватив его за плечи и целуя. Как будто этого было недостаточно, он немного переместился, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд. Давление было сильным, но недостаточным для Фрэнка, поэтому он переместил руки на задницу Уэя, притягивая его ближе.

\- Боже, Джерард, - простонал Фрэнк, снова пытаясь потереться о него, но, будучи плотно прижатым к сидению, у него не было возможности для манёвра. Джерард сильнее прижался к нему, продолжая целовать, не позволяя Фрэнку нормально вздохнуть. Джер издал громкий стон, толкаясь бедрами навстречу.

Джерард разорвал поцелуй, задыхаясь. В машине было жарко, ужасно жарко и их одежда уже была пропитана потом. Фрэнк начал стаскивать с себя рубашку, и Джер пробормотал, - Давай уже, снимай её.

Ткань немного прилипала к влажному телу, но, спустя несколько долгих секунд, Фрэ всё-таки смог стащить с себя абсолютно ненужный ему элемент одежды. Как только он сделал это, Джерард провёл языком по его шее, спускаясь ниже, до пупка, и возвращаясь обратно. Его пальцы обвили запястья Фрэнка, и Уэй повернул голову, чтобы прижаться губами к изгибу его локтя, который пока ещё не был запятнан чернилами.

\- Чёрт, Фрэнки, - голос Джерарда звучал так, как будто тот был очарован. Фрэнк вовремя посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть, как Джер проводит языком от его запястья до бицепса, - Без татуировок твоя кожа как будто обнажённая, - он слегка укусил его за плечо, и Фрэнк не смог сдержать дрожь. Он поймал голову Джерарда, хватая его за волосы, в то время как тот продолжал языком выводить узоры на его коже.

\- Я помню тебя таким, - прошептал Джерард, казалось, самому себе, и снова вернулся к животу Фрэнка, проводя языком от его пупка до центра груди. У Фан Гоула на этом месте была огромная татуировка, но у Фрэнка нет. Пока нет.

Джерард засосал его кожу, после этого проведя по ней языком, и Айеро, который уже давно не в силах был лежать спокойно, начал извиваться под ним, ища дополнительного контакта. Это уже почти сводило его с ума.

\- Чёрт, давай уже, я сейчас умру тут, - заскулил Фрэнк, сжимая в руке волосы Джерарда.

\- Какой нетерпеливый, - пробормотал Уэй, слегка приподнимаясь и снова целуя Фрэнка, больше увеличивая давление на его бёдра. Фрэнк глубоко вдохнул через нос, снова сжимая волосы Джерарда, целуя его в ответ и извиваясь, стараясь потереться о него, но этого снова было недостаточно.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - начал умолять он, скользя влажными губами по щеке Джерарда.

\- «Пожалуйста» что? – игриво спросил Уэй, толкнувшись бёдрами, от чего Фрэнк чуть было не начал задыхаться. Он переместил руки на задницу Джерарда, стараясь стянуть с него джинсы, но его попытки не увенчались успехом.

\- Давай же, Джи, - слова были тихими и неразборчивыми, больше похожими на вздох, - Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе.

\- Да уж, ты ни капельки не изменился, - пробормотал Джер, и, вместо того, чтобы помочь Фрэнку справиться со своими штанами, он переместил руку на пояс брюк Фрэнка, расправляясь с ним за секунды и незамедлительно приступая к расстёгиванию молнии. Это было не то, чего изначально добивался Фрэ, но жаловаться он бы точно не стал. Особенно после того, как рука Уэя быстро скользнула в его нижнее бельё и Фрэнк, особо не задумываясь о том, что он делает, толкнулся бёдрами навстречу его руке, сдавленно застонав.

\- О, чёрт, как же хорошо, Джи, - прошептал он, сквозь стиснутые зубы. Руки Джерарда были совершенны, он сжимал его достаточно плотно, но не слишком сильно, потирая большим пальцем уздечку.

\- Да, - прошептал Джерард, склонившись над Фрэнком, продолжая двигать рукой. Айеро слегка приоткрыл глаза, и как только ему, наконец, удалось сфокусировать взгляд на Джере, он увидел, каким голодным взглядом тот смотрел на него, - Ты так великолепен, Фрэнки. Боже, мне кажется, я мог бы делать это вечно, - он оторвал от него свою руку, поднеся её ко рту, и Фрэнк застонал, увидев, как тот медленно облизнул ладонь, прежде чем снова обвить его член.

\- Чёрт. Я не это имел в виду, - тяжело дыша, пробормотал Фрэнк, толкаясь бёдрами в руку Джерарда. Как? Как, чёрт возьми, ему удаётся всё ещё оставаться в джинсах, не трогая себя, в то время как Фрэнк чувствует, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он развалится на кусочки. Чёрт возьми, он должен стащить с Джерарда штаны. И срочно, - Почему ты не сделал этого?

\- Чего? – спросил Уэй, крепче сжимая его член. Фрэнку стоило больших трудов, снова заставить себя говорить.

\- Почему ты не сделал этого со мной тогда? Ведь совершенно очевидно, что я не был бы против, - Фрэнк еле смог выдавить из себя эти слова, потому что ему уже не хватало на это дыхания. Он нащупал пряжку Джерарда, пытаясь расстегнуть её, потому что то, что Уэй до сих пор оставался одетым, было чертовски несправедливо.

Фрэ не сразу понял, что Джерард не ответил на его вопрос, - Джи? – позвал он, поднимая взгляд на его лицо. Джерард тоже смотрел на него, задумчиво и немного грустно.

\- Я должен был убедиться.

Фрэнк моргнул, - Убедиться в чём?

\- Просто… - Джерард прикусил нижнюю губу, - То, что это не была замена одной зависимости на другую.

\- О, - единственное, что смог ответить Фрэнк. Он не думал об этом с такой точки зрения. В общем-то, он вообще не задумывался о том, что по всему этому поводу думает Джерард. Фрэ, можно сказать, вёл себя как молодая глупая залупа. Которой он и являлся, по большому счету.

Айеро поднял руку, заботливо прикасаясь к лицу Джерарда, проводя пальцами по его бровям, по слегка загорелой щеке. Он был таким красивым, - Так значит, - Фрэнк остановился, чтобы прочистить горло, - Это не я не был готов. Это ты. Ты не был готов. В 2005.

Джерард виновато посмотрел на него, - Пока нет. Но скоро я буду готов. Тебе не придётся долго ждать.

Фрэнк поцеловал его, давая понять, что ему не обязательно оправдываться. Когда он прервал поцелуй, он снова запустил руки в волосы Уэя, не позволяя ему отодвинуться, и оставаться так близко к нему, что их носы почти соприкасались, - Всё хорошо. Я могу подождать, - пообещал он, встречаясь с глазами Джерарда, - Хорошо?

Уэй еле заметно улыбнулся, - Хорошо.

Фрэнк ответил ему широкой улыбкой, - Ну так что, ты собираешься доказать, что мне действительно стоит этого ждать? – он закончил свой вопрос движением бёдер, наблюдая за тем, как Джерард слегка приоткрыл рот и неосознанно толкнулся ему навстречу.

Он глубоко вздохнул, сжимая руками бёдра Фрэнка, - Пошёл ты, Фрэнки. Пошёл ты, - прошептал он, закрывая глаза.

\- А ты всё обещаешь, да обещаешь, - ответил Фрэ, наконец расстёгивая его ремень. Уэй издал сдавленный стон, когда Фрэнк обхватил пальцами его член, начиная двигать рукой, медленно и удовлетворённо.

Джерард снова издал, совершенно великолепный, на взгляд Фрэнка, звук, тяжело дыша в его губы, - Да, - медленно протянул он, и Фрэ довольно улыбнулся.

\- Да? – прошептал он, усиливая хватку и ускоряя движение рукой, совсем немного. Джерард ещё сильнее прижался к нему, двигая бёдрами навстречу его руке. Он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать, и Фрэнк был очарован им.

Он повернул голову, уткнувшись лицом в шею Джерарда и засасывая тонкую кожу. Уэй резко выдохнул, ловя рукой затылок Фрэнка, удерживая его там, поворачивая голову, и давая ему больше возможности для манёвра. Фрэнк мог привыкнуть к этому.

\- Чёрт, я рад, что тебе нравится это, - прошептал он - Ну, перевернись, - сказал Фрэ, захватывая рукой бедро Уэя и пытаясь сменить их положение на заднем сидении.

В конечном итоге, ему пришлось отпустить член Джера, переворачивая его на спину. Они всё-таки не умещались на сидении и их ноги немного торчали из открытой двери. Фрэнк скользнул вниз, дотрагиваясь до члена Джерарда.

\- Чёрт, - простонал он, протягивая руку и обхватывая член Фрэ, а затем и свой. Айеро уткнулся лицом ему в шею, что-то пробормотав. Он мог чувствовать пульсацию члена Джерарда на своём собственном, и это было невероятно. Он прильнул губами к Уэю, нуждаясь в поцелуе.

Джер глухо простонал ему в рот. Его руки были так хороши, что Фрэнк не мог контролировать свои бёдра. Он медленно покачивался, нуждаясь в большем количестве давления и трения. Он скользнул руками под футболку Джерарда, стремясь чувствовать каждый сантиметр его кожи, желая прикасаться к нему везде, где только возможно. Он скользнул руками по заднице Уэя, сжимая его ягодицы и притягивая их тела ближе друг к другу.

\- О, Боже, Фрэнки, - пальцы Джерарда разжались на мгновение, когда он простонал это в губы Айеро. Тот снова толкнулся бёдрами вперед. Это было удивительно. Удивительно, но недостаточно.

\- Джи… - прошептал он, продолжая гладить ягодицы Джерарда, постепенно спускаясь ниже, - Джи. Чёрт. Джи… можно?

\- Ты хочешь? – глаза Уэя были затуманены, когда он медленно перевёл взгляд на Фрэнка, выглядя так, как будто смысл вопроса до него почти не дошёл.

Фрэнк ещё немного опустил руку, на этот раз слегка потирая пальцем отверстие Джерарда.

Уэй резко вздохнул, закрыв глаза и подавшись бедрами назад, вдавливая руку Фрэ в сидение. Он издал высокий стон, переставая двигать рукой по их членам, просто сжимая их.

Когда Джер, наконец, открыл глаза, он сказал, - Да, Фрэнки. Трахни меня, - его губы были влажными и слегка опухшими, а щёки почти такими же красными, как и волосы.

Фрэнк вытащил руку из-под тела Джерарда, обхватывая пальцами свой член, делая глубокий вдох. Он уже был близко к краю, и не хотел кончить раньше времени, как какой-то неопытный подросток, но он чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и именно так и произойдёт.

\- Бардачок, - сказал Джерард.

Фрэнк посмотрел на него, не понимая, о чём идёт речь, - И что?

\- Там смазка. В бардачке, - Уэй изогнул бровь, немного удивлённо. Он указал пальцем в его сторону.

\- А, точно, точно, - пробормотал Фрэнк, слезая с Джерарда и пролезая между передними сидениями, дотягиваясь до бардачка. Его руки слушались не так хорошо, как обычно. Но, наконец, спустя несколько долгих секунд, в течение которых он пытался открыть его, Фрэ нашёл внутри небольшой белый пузырёк, на этикетке которого красовалась надпись «Better Liveng» и чёрный смайлик. Какая разница, кто её изготовил, ведь это смазка и в любом случае, она сделает своё дело.

Когда Фрэнк вернулся к Джерарду, тот уже успел согнуться чуть ли не пополам, его кожаные штаны были стянуты по щиколотку и он дёргал за шнурки ботинок, стараясь их развязать. Его твёрдый член был зажат между ногами и животом, и Уэй всё ещё был одет в футболку.

Фрэнк фыркнул, - Ты выглядишь смешно.

\- Лицо твоё выглядит смешно, - ответил Джерард, - Давай же, помоги мне.

Фрэнк уселся на корточки, пытаясь развязать запутавшиеся шнурки Уэя. Когда, наконец, с этим было покончено, он стянул с него и брюки, вместе с боксерами.

\- А твои? – спросил Джерард, когда Фрэнк уселся между его ног.

\- Да ну их нахрен. Я не могу больше ждать.

Джер, похоже, хотел что-то сказать, но Фрэнк поцеловал его прежде, чем ему удалось вымолвить хоть слово. Затем, Фрэ отстранился, хватаясь за края его футболки, потянув её вверх. После того, как они избавились от последнего предмета гардероба Уэя, Фрэнк улыбнулся, хватая несколько прядей красных волос Джера, снова потянувшись к нему с поцелуем.

Не прошло и нескольких секунд, прежде чем они одновременно застонали сквозь поцелуй, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу друг другу. Кожаное сидение, мокрое от их пота, заскрипело, как будто в знак протеста.

Джерард поймал запястье Фрэнка, отрывая его от своих волос, направляя ниже, вдоль груди, живота, бёдер. Он поднял ноги, сомкнув их за спиной Фрэ, продолжая направлять его руку ниже, и Фрэнк был вынужден закрыть глаза и глубоко вздохнуть. Потому что они действительно собирались сделать это.

\- Смазка? – шёпотом спросил Джерард. Фрэнк нащупал её, несколько минут назад брошенную на сидение, и открыл крышку, выдавливая немного на пальцы. Он слегка приподнялся на Уэем, опираясь локтём одной руки на сидение, а пальцами другой медленно поглаживая отверстие Джерарда, стараясь расслабить мгновенно напрягшиеся мышцы.

Уэй издал низкий, хриплый стон, двигаясь к щеке Фрэнка, который наклонился ниже, так, что мог чувствовать дыхание Джера на своих губах. Он продолжал одним пальцем дразнить отверстие Джерарда, пока тот извивался под ним.

Фрэнку нравилось смотреть на то, как Уэй реагирует на его прикосновения, читать эмоции, отражающиеся на его лице, - Давай уже, Фрэнк. Хватит играть.

Командный тон, читающийся в голосе Джерарда, заставил Фрэ ещё больше захотеть дразнить его, но, поскольку его собственное терпение уже было практически на нуле, он молча послушался Джера, проталкивая в него один палец.

Уэй поцеловал его, раздвигая его губы языком и скользя внутрь. Спустя почти минуту, он разорвал поцелуй, пробормотав, - Больше, - и Фрэнк, без проблем поняв, что именно тот имел в виду, медленно добавил ещё один палец.

Джерард застонал, снова целуя его, посасывая язык Фрэнка. Он начал двигать бёдрами навстречу его руке, смещая их настолько, насколько это было возможно на тесном заднем сидении.

Фрэнк, который уже с трудом сдерживался, засосал нижнюю губу Джерарда, слегка прикусив её зубами, а затем отпустил, прошептав, - Джи?

\- Да, Фрэнк. Сейчас. Давай, - сбивчиво пробормотал Уэй.

Фрэнку не нужно было повторять дважды. Он медленно вытащил пальцы и, выдавил ещё немного смазки себе на руку, размазывая её по члену, прежде чем склониться над Джерардом, выбирая удобную позицию. Ноги Уэя всё ещё были обвиты вокруг его талии, и было видно, что он готов.

Фрэнк медленно толкнулся бёдрами вперед, нажимая на отверстие Джерарда. Это… чёрт. Это очень много значило для него. Когда Фрэ полностью вошёл, он застыл на минуту, пока рука Джерарда не скользнула по его щеке, мягко поглаживая.

\- Эй. Давай, не заставляй меня ждать, - сказал он мягко, желая лишь немного подтолкнуть Фрэнка к дальнейшим действиям. 

\- А, да. Извини, сейчас, - Фрэнк тряхнул головой, и Джерард улыбнулся, глядя на него.

Фрэ сжал рукой бедро Уэя, удерживая равновесие, а затем очень, очень медленно, начал двигаться.

Джерард издал хриплый, поощряющий вздох, откинув голову назад, скользя рукой по щеке Фрэнка, до его волос. Фрэ чувствовал себя удивительно. Однако, ему постоянно нужно было заставлять себя не забывать дышать. Его кожа была покрыта потом, пряди волос прилипли к влажному лбу, а мозг был полностью сосредоточен на всём происходящем.

\- Фрэнки, - прошептал Уэй, дотянувшись рукой до его задницы, потянув на себя, - Давай, быстрее, - он шептал так отчаянно, что Фрэ просто не мог ему отказать. Он сильнее сжал пальцами бёдра Джера, начиная двигаться быстрее, входя глубже.

Джерард громко застонал, толкаясь бёдрами ему навстречу и пытаясь подстроиться под заданный Фрэнком темп. Тот понимал, что не сможет продержаться так долго, как ему хотелось бы, поэтому он скользнул рукой между их телами, обхватывая ладонью член Уэя. Он начал двигать рукой, пытаясь подстроиться под скорость движений своих бёдер.

Джерард закинул руки за голову, хватаясь за ручку двери обеими руками, чтобы удержать равновесие и не упасть с сидения. После этого Фрэнк замедлил темп, и посмотрел на лицо Джера, не в силах оторваться. То, как он смотрел на Фрэнка, его красные щёки, взлохмаченные волосы, всё это завораживало. Он то стонал, то глубоко и хрипло дышал, и Фрэнк больше не мог сдерживаться.

Это он заставлял Джерарда так стонать, извиваться под ним, дрожать от удовольствия. Фрэ начал тяжелее дышать, и это означало, что он уже близко, так же как и Уэй, который поцеловал его, глухо застонав. Фрэнк рукой чувствовал сильную пульсацию его члена, в то время, как Джерард продолжал извиваться под ним, толкая себя навстречу его движениям.

\- Ну, давай уже, Джи, - Фрэнк ускорил движения рукой, желая, чтобы Джерард кончил первым, чтобы видеть его в этот момент и запомнить каждую секунду.

Хриплый шёпот Джера ему на ухо, снова заставил Фрэнка двигаться быстрее. Он до боли в пальцах вцепился в его бедро, накрывая его губы своими, и ловя каждый вздох Уэя.

Фрэнк сделал последний толчок и последнее движение рукой, после чего Джерард громко застонал, чуть ли не крича, сжимаясь вокруг члена Фрэнка, и кончая ему на живот. Лицо Уэя было искажено в экстазе, глаза закрыты, а рот широко открыт. Он был так красив, что Фрэнк не мог оторвать от него глаз.

Но как только Джерард открыл глаза, он схватил горсть волос Фрэнка, притянув его для поцелуя. Он толкнулся вперед, давая Айеро понять, что тот может двигаться дальше, что Фрэнк и сделал, толкаясь быстро и жёстко.

В машине было жарко и душно, Фрэнк чувствовал лёгкое головокружение, а их с Джерардом кожа была покрыта слоем пота, который капельками стекал вниз, падая на сидение.

\- Давай, Фрэнк. Я хочу почувствовать это, - простонал Джер в губы Фрэнка, разорвав поцелуй.

Это всё, что ему было нужно. Ещё несколько раз двинув бёдрами, Фрэ кончил, громко застонав, уткнувшись лицом в шею Джерарда и слегка дрожа. Уэй отпустил ручку двери и обнял его, гладя ладонями горячую, мокрую спину.

В течение долгого времени всё, что он мог делать – это дышать, чувствуя медленно поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь Джерарда.

\- Чёрт, Джи, - сказал он, какое-то время спустя, - У нас всегда так?

Джерард хихикнул, - Нет. Иногда бывает и круче.

Фрэнк тоже засмеялся, чувствуя себя легко и свободно, не смотря на то, что ему было жарко, тело полностью покрыто потом, что было совершенно отвратительно, а штаны неудобно болтались в области колен, но он никогда не чувствовал себя более расслаблено.

Он упёрся локтями в сидение, приподнимаясь, и глядя на Джерарда с его сумасшедшими красными волосами и небрежной улыбкой.

\- Спасибо, Джи, - сказал он, ухмыляясь, - Приятно узнать, что у меня есть кое-что, чего я буду с нетерпением ждать, - он тряхнул влажными волосами, немного обрызгав капельками пота лицо Джерарда и стекло.

Уэй отвернулся от него, сморщив нос, но всё ещё улыбаясь.


	11. Глава 11

ГЛАВА 11

\- Вот, почему я перестал заниматься сексом с двадцатитрехлетними, - пожаловался Джерард, рассматривая в зеркало заднего вида, едва заметные фиолетовые следы на шее.

\- Нет, ты перестал заниматься сексом с двадцатитрехлетними, когда мне исполнилось двадцать четыре, - ответил Фрэнк, развалившись на пассажирском сидении. Он до сих пор чувствовал приятное тепло во всём теле после оргазма. Чёрт, ему надо заниматься сексом чаще.

\- Мы начали встречаться, когда тебе исполнилось двадцать пять. У тебя проблемы с математикой.

\- С лицом у тебя проблемы, - ответил Фрэ, ухмыляясь. Он встал на колени на сидении, хватая Джерарда за футболку, и потянув его в медленный поцелуй. Боже, это никогда ему не надоест.

Джер незамедлительно ответил на поцелуй, и Фрэнк уже было решил, что пришло время для второго раунда, но Джерард оторвался от него, - Нам пора возвращаться. Скоро стемнеет.

\- Ты боишься темноты?

\- Я боюсь, когда опасно, - Джерард скривил губы, - Фрэнк, ты можешь побыть серьёзным хотя бы несколько секунд? Ты даже не представляешь, какое здесь может начаться дерьмо, когда стемнеет. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь сучилось.

Джерард нахмурился, а Фрэнк, после его слов, снова почувствовал себя слишком молодым.

\- Хорошо, - пробурчал он, плюхаясь обратно на сидение.

Джерард тяжело вздохнул, откидывая с лица пряди растрёпанных волос, - Мне жаль, просто... - он пересел на водительское сидение, заводя машину и взял Фрэнка за руку, потирая большим пальцем его запястье в том месте, где в 2007 году Фан Гоул набьёт татуировку, - Просто я всё время думаю о том, что сейчас происходит и это сводит меня с ума. Всё это. И ты... точнее нет, не ты. Есть вещи, которых ты ещё не знаешь, и то, что ты делаешь, и...

Джерард замолчал, поскольку так и не смог выразить своих мыслей. Он перевёл взгляд на свои руки, рассматривая короткие ногти, немного грязные по краям. Фрэнк сразу вспомнил, как раньше Джерард постоянно грыз их и отколупывал лак.

\- Что, Джи? - спросил Фрэнк мягко, - Что ещё?

Уэй неуверенно пожал плечами. Он кусал губы, сильнее сжимая пальцами запястье Фрэ, прежде чем отпустить его руку и посмотреть Фрэнку в глаза, нежно проведя пальцами по его коротким белым волоскам, чуть выше уха.

\- Это просто. Ты, - Джерард тяжело вздохнул, - То, как ты смотрел на меня, как раньше. Я имею в виду, - Джер закрыл глаза, пытаясь полностью сосредоточиться на собственных словах, - Как будто ты меня полюбил.

Он сказал это так просто, искренне и чертовски серьёзно.

\- Джи, - прошептал Фрэнк, но Джер просто продолжил говорить.

\- И тогда я не мог. Я не был... - он вздохнул, - Я никогда не думал, что получу шанс быть с тобой, - Джерард покачал головой, проведя руками по лицу, - Чёрт, я знаю, что несу бессмысленный бред.

\- Всё хорошо, Джи, успокойся. У меня тоже в последнее время мозги кипят не переставая, - сказал Фрэнк, разрывая пространство между ними, чтобы поцеловать Джерарда.

Поцелуй длился около десяти секунд, пока Джер не повернул голову в сторону, - Всё это нереально, понимаешь? Тебе здесь не место, но ты здесь. Скоро ты вернёшься домой и тогда ты перестанешь быть моим.

Фрэнк погладил его по голове, - Да, ты вернёшь себе Фан Гоула, а я отправлюсь обратно в 2005, где ты с чёрными волосами и с накрашенными глазами, - Фрэ улыбнулся Джерарду, нежно сжимая его ладонь, - Ты знаешь, тот, которого у меня пока ещё нет.

Джер слабо улыбнулся, - Тот, который уже влюблён в тебя.

Это были просто слова. Но Боже, они ускорили сердцебиение Фрэнка и наполнили его душу таким теплом. Он схватил рукой волосы Джера, потяну его ещё в один поцелуй: жёсткий, горячий и требовательный. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша, Фрэнк не знал, как он будет жить целых два года без этих поцелуев.

\- Джи...

\- Мы должны ехать. Мы должны, - Джер посмотрел на часы, - Чёрт. Нам нужно сматываться, и быстро. Кобра и Стар могут подумать, что мы попали в беду.

Джерард поудобнее устроился на водительском сидении, заводя двигатель, и спускаясь вниз с холма. Они ехали самым безопасным путём, избегая Дракулоидов, у которых было убежище в одной из старых заброшенных закусочных, неподалёку отсюда.

Фрэнк лишний раз убеждался, что возвращение на Taste Of Chaos будет лучшим завершением приключения в этом ужасном будущем. Однако, наблюдая за Джерардом, который вёл автомобиль, пробегая взглядом по его губам, Фрэнк не мог не завидовать Фан Гоулу, который прибудет сюда на его место.

***

\- Мы думали, что вы попали в беду, - это были первые слова Рэя, когда Фрэнк с Джерардом вернулись в закусочную. Они с Майки до сих пор торчали около компьютера. Уэй-младший катался в кресле, не отрывая глаз от Фрэнка, а затем перевёл взгляд на Джерарда, осмотрев его с головы до ног. Фрэ всегда думал, что благодаря своим очкам с толстыми стёклами, Майк может видеть людей насквозь, но теперь он был без очков, и всё же просвечивал своим взглядом, словно рентгеновским лучом.

Майк самодовольно повернулся к Рэю, - Я же говорил тебе, что они трахались.

\- Кобра... - одновременно простонали Рэй и Джерард, таким тоном, который явно показывал их нежелание говорить на эту тему. Майкс только пожал плечами.

Фрэнк хихикнул, стараясь выглядеть совершенно не смущённым, даже не смотря на то, что его уши немного покраснели, - А что бы изменилось, если бы мы вернулись раньше? Вы, ребята, вообще-то должны были воспользоваться нашим отсутствием, чтобы всё закончить, ну и, возможно, сделать что-нибудь ещё.

\- О, мы так и поступили, - невозмутимо сказал Майк и Фрэнк как раз вовремя бросил взгляд на Рэя, чтобы увидеть, как тот начал покрываться лёгким румянцем.

\- В любом случае, - громко сказал Торо, по-видимому желая перевести разговор на другую тему, - Мы добились определённого прогресса с этим кодом.

\- Что вам удалось сделать? - спросил Джерард взволновано. Он подошёл ближе к компьютеру, всматриваясь в символы на дисплее, а Фрэнк не мог понять, как тому удаётся понимать в этом хоть что-нибудь.

Рэй объяснил, - Нам удалось определить источник и назначения кодов. Так что теперь мы должны быть в состоянии изолировать проверку информации от источника.

\- Хорошо, теперь я всё понял, спасибо, что объяснил, - сказал Фрэнк, с толикой сарказма.

\- На английском? - спросил Джерард с надеждой.

Майк махнул рукой, - Проблема в том, что мы не знаем, как обмануть машину так, чтобы она ещё и вернула нам Гоула, а не только отправила Фрэнка обратно.

\- Да, точно.

\- Но ведь технически, машина предназначена лишь для того, чтобы отправлять людей в прошлое или будущее на ограниченный срок и по истечению времени, она возвращает их назад. Так что нам нужно обмануть машину и заставить её действовать наоборот. Мы должны сделать так, чтобы она перенесла Фан Гоула из 2005 в наше время, а затем, когда она должна будет вернуть его обратно, мы подсунем ей Фрэнка, и она отправит его домой.

Фрэнк попытался заставить свой мозг обработать полученную им информацию. Его усилия, однако, оказались тщетны, и всё осталось таким же непонятным, - Возможно, тебе придётся сделать мне схему.

Майк вздохнул и закатил глаза. Фрэнк уже начинал привыкать к этому.

\- Давайте детали оставим на потом, сейчас нужно обсудить главное. Ты уверен, что мы вообще сможем сделать это? - спросил Джерард, глядя на брата.

Майк перевёл взгляд на Рэя, который не отрывал глаз от экрана компьютера, - Ну, я бы сказал, что есть несколько минусов.

Фрэнк слегка поморщился. Без сомнения, это была именно та часть, в которой он может узнать, что если что-то пойдёт не так, он попадёт не в то время, в которое ему нужно, а в тот год, когда на Америку начали сбрасывать бомбы, в то время, когда начался конец света. Или всё может произойти совсем наоборот, и он перенесётся на много лет вперёд. Или ещё что-нибудь, не менее печальное.

Рэй продолжил за Майка, - Ну, прежде всего, мы должны быть в состоянии определить точное местоположение Фан Гоула в 2005, до сотни метров, если получится, то меньше. И ещё, в какой именно день и в какое время мы хотим вернуть его?

\- Лучше, когда он будет не на сцене, перед целой толпой фанатов, - сказал Майк, - Потому что думаю, будет более чем странно, если он испарится в воздухе в тот момент, когда к нему будут прикованы взгляды тысяч подростков.

\- Это и так очевидно, Майк, - сказал Фрэ.

Уэй-младший посмотрел на него, - Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе схему? Потому что я начинаю думать, что вряд ли найду свободное время на неё.

Фрэнк показал ему язык и Майки хмыкнул, приподняв уголок рта.

\- Ребят, перестаньте, - тихо сказал Джерард, с ноткой разочарования в голосе.

Фрэнк закатил глаза, - Хорошо, хорошо. Давайте и дальше думать, откуда нам переносить Фан Гоула. В первую очередь нужно выяснить, где наша группа будет ночевать. Я думаю, на автобус особо рассчитывать не нужно, потому что он движется и нам будет очень сложно подсчитать, где и в какое время он окажется, - Фрэнк прикусил губу, задумавшись, - Насколько я знаю, следующая ночь, которою мы проведём в отеле, а не в автобусе, будет почти через две недели, в Сент-Луисе. Подождите... А как Фан Гоул узнал, или вспомнил, в каком номере отеля я буду ночевать в ту ночь, когда мы с ним встретились?

Джерард пожал плечами, - Ему и не нужно было ничего вспоминать. Он просто пошёл на ресепшн и притворился, что потерял ключ.

\- Хм, умно.

\- Да, но в этот раз такое не пройдет, потому что мы должны указать точное положение Гоула, или машина времени просто не сработает, или вообще перенесёт к нам другого человека, - сказал Рэй.

\- Хорошо, с этим всё ясно. Но вы сказали, что есть несколько минусов. Это был первый из них. Так в чём заключаются остальные? - спросил Джерард.

\- Ну, на самом деле, ещё есть лишь один минус, - Рэй откинулся на спинку старого шезлонга, на котором он сидел. Торо убрал волосы с лица и посмотрел на Джерарда с Фрэнком, - Фрэ придётся поехать с нами, когда мы отправимся в здание "Better Living".

Фрэнк задержал дыхание и изо всех сил старался не выдать своего волнения. Хорошо, что он научился стрелять.

\- Почему? - сдержанно спросил Джерард.

\- Потому что мы должны как бы просканировать Фрэнка и ввести его данные в компьютер. Затем мы укажем, в каком году и в каком месте ошивается Фан Гоул и, так как они с Фрэнком абсолютно идентичны, машина времени вернёт нам именно его. Но ещё раз повторюсь, нам нужно обязательно узнать его точное местоположение.

\- А ты не можешь использовать те же данные, что мы с ним использовали в прошлый раз?

\- Во-первых, машину упёрли, так что теперь у нас их нет. Во-вторых, ты отсканировал не его самого, а его одежду, обувь и оружие. Поэтому к нам и перенёсся Фрэнк, который натянул жилет Фана. Сейчас, у Гоула всего этого нет, так что мы не можем просто так взять и вернуть его обратно, - объяснил Рэй.

\- Таким образом, Джеймс Кэмерон был прав, - сказал Фрэнк, и Рэй с Джерардом перевели на него взгляды, - Я должен быть голым. Как в "Терминаторе".

Майк фыркнул, - Лучше сосредоточься на более важных вещах, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк как раз собирался что-то ему ответить, но Джерард раздражённо сказал, - Ребят, перестаньте уже.

\- Хорошо, извини, - улыбнулся Фрэнк, даже не притворяясь, что ему хоть немного жаль.

\- Так что, мы перенесём Гоула назад, и он окажется прямо в здании "BL", сверкая своей голой задницей? Что-то мне не кажется, что это идеальный план, - сказал Джерард, глядя на Майка.

\- Не беспокойся. Я как раз работаю над тем, чтобы Гоул перенёсся в эту закусочную. Мне и так придётся почти полностью переписать весь грёбаный код, так что добавить туда пару лишних строк не составит для меня труда, - Майк снова закатил глаза, но на этот раз он выглядел скорее не раздражённым, а довольным самим собой, - Я также хочу немного увеличить время, спустя которое машина должна вернуть в 2005 год Гоула. Благодаря этому у нас будет время вернуться в закусочную и, обманув машину, подсунуть ей Фрэнка вместо Фана. И он, наконец, вернётся домой.

Фрэнк никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Майк стал так хорошо разбираться в технике, но, если учесть то, что Джерард без проблем понимает всё, о чём говорит его брат, то это не Майк гений, а Фрэнк просто ничего в этом не понимает.

Джерард улыбнулся брату, - Хорошо. Молодец, Кобра.

Уэй-старший начал ходить по кругу, глядя себе под ноги и уперев руки в бока. Вдруг, он остановился, быстро повернувшись к Рэю, - Так что, если мы сможем выяснить, в каком номере будет ночевать Фан, сможем просканировать Фрэнка, и если после нашего вторжение в здание "BL", он останется жив, то у нас всё получится?

\- Ну да, - сказал Рэй.

\- Нам ещё нужно будет выбраться из города живыми и невредимыми и всё будет сделано, - радостно сказал ему Джер.

\- Да, всё верно, - кивнул Рэй, бросая взгляд на Майки. Уэй-младший лишь немного склонил голову в ответ, давая понять, что он с ним согласен. Затем все взгляды устремились на Фрэнка.

\- Эй, вы знаете, в какой я ситуации, так что я на всё согласен, - быстро протараторил Фрэ, прежде, чем кто-нибудь из парней успел вымолвить хоть слово. Несмотря на уверенность в голосе Фрэнка, ему всё равно было немного страшно, но когда Фрэ поднял взгляд на Джерарда, который еле заметно кивнул ему, Айеро немного успокоился. Отведя взгляд, Уэй снова начал ходить по комнате.

\- Так, с этим мы разобрались. Но как, чёрт возьми, нам узнать, в каком отеле Сент-Луиса, и, что ещё сложнее, в каком номере он будет ночевать? - судя по его тону, вопрос был риторический, но, видимо, Уэй всё же ожидал на него хоть какого-то ответа.

\- Я знаю, кто может нам помочь. Брайан. Я уверен, что он знает, в каком отеле вы ночевали в тот день, - сказал Фрэнк, но ему никто не ответил.

Айеро оглядел парней. Рэй выглядел грустным, а Майк, как обычно, не выражал совершенно никаких эмоций. Джерард стоял спиной к Фрэнку и тот не мог видеть его лицо, но вся фигура Джера выражала напряжённость.

\- Чёрт, он ведь не умер? - с надеждой спросил Фрэнк, ведь в этом будущем могло случиться всё, что угодно.

Джерард медленно повернулся к нему лицом. Ему понадобилось долгое время, чтобы заставить себя посмотреть Фрэнку в глаза, - Нет, он не умер. Просто... - он не договорил, проведя рукой по волосам и глубоко вздыхая, - Что заставляет тебя думать, что он поможет нам 14 лет спустя? Прошло много времени, Фрэнки, и мы уже давно не общались.

Фрэ покачал головой, - Я уверен, что этот засранец знает всё, что нам нужно. Поэтому мы должны хотя бы попытаться.

Джерард посмотрел на Рэя, ища подходящие слова. Затем, он снова перевёл взгляд на Фрэ, с пустым выражением лица, - Ничем хорошим это не закончится.

\- О, - сказал Фрэнк, прежде чем хотя бы обдумать свои слова, - Держись, чувак, в любом случае всё только начинается.


	12. Глава 12

ГЛАВА 12

Фрэнк всё больше привыкал к вибрации сидения под его задницей и к громкому гудению двигателя автомобиля Джерарда. Однако в этот раз он сидел не на пассажирском сидении, а на заднем, вместе с Рэем, так как переднее занял Майк. Джерард, который, как обычно, был за рулём, двигался по указанным братом координатам, выясненным у его знакомого, который, в свою очередь, узнал их у какого-то парня.

Никто из сидящих в машине не разговаривал, так что в салоне раздавался лишь шум двигателя и радио. Сломанного, но, не смотря на это, включенного радио! И этот звук просто выводил Фрэнка из себя. Он, однако, пытался держать себя в руках и долгое время ехал молча, уставившись в окно. Наконец, казалось вечность спустя, он не выдержал тишины и задал самый безобидный, на его взгляд, вопрос.

\- Когда вы в последний раз видели его? - Фрэ даже не нужно было произносить имя Брайана, потому что все и так понимали, кого именно он имеет в виду.

Молчание затянулось намного дольше, чем он ожидал, так как каждый из парней не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, в надежде, что это сделает кто-нибудь другой. Джерард проиграл в "молчанку", что не удивительно, так как ему держать рот на замке такое длительное время было не менее тяжело, чем Фрэнку, - В 2008 году, когда он перестал быть нашим менеджером.

\- Почему? - спросил Фрэнк, не в силах сдержать своё любопытство. Он не мог видеть лицо Джерарда, но зато ему были отлично видны напрягшиеся руки Уэя, которые стали сжимать руль крепче, чем это было необходимо.

\- Он сменил работу. Решил, что хочет быть каскадёром.

\- Не может быть.

Джерард оторвал взгляд от дороги и повернулся к Фрэнку, - Может.

Так что же, он закрыл "Riot Squad"? - Фрэнк не мог представить такого, чтобы Брайан закрыл свою компанию. - Да, - подтвердил Джерард, и по его тону стало ясно, что он не хочет больше слышать ни одного вопроса.

\- В любом случае, выбор у него был небольшой, - сказал Майк.

Фрэнк сидел, покусывая губу, и едва удерживая в себе множество вопросов, пытающихся вырваться наружу. Ему было чертовски любопытно. Однако ему ни оставалось ничего, кроме как гадать о том, что же именно произошло столько лет назад.

Однако он знал, что это ещё не всё. Судя по тому, как ведут себя парни, произошло что-то ещё, то, о чём они не хотят ему говорить. Даже не смотря на ужасное любопытство, Фрэнк и сам не особо хотел всё это знать. Лучше оставаться в неведении, ведь когда он вернётся в своё время, ненужные знания могут доставлять ему много неудобств, а, возможно, даже мешать ему нормально жить. Хотя он и так уже узнал слишком много того, чего хотел бы забыть. Конец света, уход Боба, уход Брайана. Не только их менеджера, но и друга.

Фрэнк чувствовал на себе давление собственного гнева и растерянности. Всё меняется. Он ещё не знает, что случится через несколько лет, почему Брайан уйдёт от них, но он и не хочет этого знать.

Когда парни подъехали к тому месту, которое указывал Майки, они не увидели там ничего, кроме заброшенной лачуги, с полуистлевшим сайдингом. Она немного покосилась от возраста, а на двери была знакомая красная черта. Джерард повернулся к брату, который только пожал плечами, - А я и не обещал, что координаты будут правильными.

Джер закатил глаза, но вместо того, чтобы уехать отсюда, всё же заглушил двигатель автомобиля, так как лучше, на всякий случай, проверить заброшенное здание.

\- Это может быть ловушкой, - сказал Рэй, и это действительно, было вполне возможно. Фрэнк не хотел даже думать о том, что когда они откроют дверь, на них может напасть целая толпа затаившихся Дракулоидов. В этом чёртовом будущем ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов.

\- Может быть, - с вызовом согласился Майк, широко ухмыльнувшись. Рэй улыбнулся ему, прежде чем достать пистолет и выскользнуть из автомобиля, быстро и изящно. Майки и Джерард сделали то же самое, оставив Фрэнка чувствовать себя медленным и неуклюжим, когда тот, наконец, последним выбрался из машины и достал оружие.

Они медленно подошли к хижине и Фрэнк, к своему недовольству, обнаружил, что Рэй и Майк движутся так, чтобы он оставался последним в четвёрке. Фрэ не был уверен, раздражён он, или, на этот раз, чувствует облегчение от того, что его считают слишком молодым и неопытным. То, как дрожала его рука сжимающая пистолет, говорило о том, что ему, вероятно, не следует жаловаться на такое отношение.

Всё же, не смотря на то, как медленно и осторожно они приближались к хижине, быть незаметными в пустыне было нереально. И чем ближе они подходили к этому месту, тем более уязвимыми они были, и могли стать отличной добычей для стрелка, находящегося внутри строения. Но, к бесконечному облегчению Фрэнка, они беспрепятственно приблизились к двери, под вой ветра и звук собственных шагов.

\- Наверное, нам нужно постучать? - спросил Джерард, поднимая руку к двери и оглядываясь на Рэя и Майка, немного неуверенно. Фрэнк еле сдержал фырканье. Разве эти парни не должны быть крутыми и наглыми?

Прежде, чем кто-либо успел ему ответить, дверь со скрипом приоткрылась и прямо на них, из небольшой щёлки, уставилось дуло белого пистолета. Джерард опустил руку. Фрэнк также заметил, как он попытался незаметно переместить другую руку так, чтобы направить своё оружие на человека, стоящего за дверью.

\- Даже не пытайся, - голос, идущий изнутри, был грубым и сильным. И, как ни странно, очень знакомым, - Дверь сделана из стали, и если я её захлопну, то пуля просто отрикошетит, в кого-нибудь из вас.

Джерард поднял руки, со свисающим с большого пальца пистолетом, - Мы пришли с миром, - он улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, заглядывая в щель, - Теперь вы приняли Иисуса Христа как своего личного владыку и спасителя?

\- Что бы вы ни продавали, мне ничего не нужно. Теперь валите отсюда нахрен, - дуло пистолета скрылось за дверью, которая уже начала закрываться.

Фрэнк двигался быстрее, чем он мог от себя ожидать. Он выставил вперёд ногу, не позволяя двери захлопнуться, - Брайан, подожди! Нам нужна твоя помощь.

Сквозь небольшую щель, Фрэнку было видно лишь темноту, царившую внутри, но давление на его ногу немного ослабло и дверь, наконец, распахнулась, открывая его взору Брайана. Другого Брайана.

Конечно, он был намного старше, чем Фрэнк привык его видеть. По морщинам на лице и мешкам под глазами, Фрэнк мог увидеть явные признаки усталости, которую, судя по всему, он чувствовал почти постоянно. Он был одет в штаны от старого камуфляжного костюма и футболку с оторванным рукавом. На его лице была щетина, в которой почти затерялись такие привычные для Фрэнка бакенбарды.

Он всё ещё сжимал в руках пистолет, уже не целясь в них, но, всё же, оставаясь настороженным, - С чего бы невероятным, хреновым, Киллджоям понадобилась моя помощь? - спросил он с насмешкой.

\- Знаешь, нахрен всё это. Мы не нуждаемся в твоей грёбанной помощи, - Джерард уже решил отступить, просто так, всего из-за нескольких не понравившихся ему слов, даже не смотря на то, какой длинный путь они проделали, добираясь сюда.

Фрэнк схватил его за руку, плотно обхватывая пальцами пыльную кожу, останавливая его, - Джерард.

Брайан сразу заметил, что Фрэ назвал его по имени, а не Пати Пойзоном, и обратил свой взгляд на Айеро, сразу отмечая ирокез Фрэнка, отслеживая татуировки на его шее и руках, - Ты не отсюда, - голос Брайана был одновременно удивлённым и задумчивым.

\- Нет, - не было смысла скрывать это. Фрэнк убрал своё оружие в кобуру, - В моём времени мы с тобой всё ещё друзья. И мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы вернуться туда.

Брайан долгое время молчал, и на его лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции. В конце концов, он отошёл немного назад, шире открывая дверь, - Вам лучше зайти.

***

\- Итак, значит, "Better Living" всё же удалось сделать эту грёбанную машину времени, - сказал Брайан, порывшись в столовой, и бросая на стол длинную ёмкость, отдалённо напоминающую выхлопную трубу, - Это вода. Вы долго ехали и, должно быть, хотите пить.

Все стены с внутренней стороны хижины были уставлены стеллажами, сделанными из дерева, металла, ДСП и так далее. Все поверхности в комнате были завалены различными запчастями и деталями компьютеров, инструментами и прочей фигнёй, о назначении которой Фрэнк мог только догадываться. У стены стояли потрёпанные жизнью шезлонги и старое автомобильное сидение, а в центре комнаты раскладывающийся столик. В общем, изнутри это место было гораздо пригоднее для жизни, чем могло показаться снаружи, но всё же, это место было далеко от комфорта, даже если сравнить его с их автобусом, не говоря уже о нормальном доме или квартире.

То, что Брайан предложил им воду, очевидно, было мирным жестом. Всем понятно, что в пустыне вода была драгоценностью, и не так просто было поделиться ею, с кем бы то ни было. В течение некоторого времени никто не брал воду, и Фрэнк решил первым сделать глоток. Затем он протянул ёмкость Майку, который принял её с пустым выражением лица. Выпив немного воды и смочив горло, Уэй-младший, решил заговорить.

\- Кое-какие чуваки достали технологии, и мы выменяли их. Правда, мы использовали машину только один раз, и сразу после этого Дракулоиды вычислили наше местонахождение, и нам пришлось сматываться. А машину они, естественно, забрали, - сказал Майк, передавая воду Рэю.

\- Только один раз? - переспросил Брайан, сканируя взглядом Фрэнка, - Ты из 2005 года, не так ли? - Фрэ кивнул, даже не удивлённый тем, что тот смог так легко определить, из какого он года, - "Helena" уже вышла?

\- Пока нет. Через день или два, я думаю.

Брайан покачал головой, низко опустив её, пряча от Фрэнка небольшую улыбку, - Вы движетесь к славе.

Казалось, время в помещении остановилось. Все переживали одни и те же воспоминания, кроме Фрэнка, потому что с ним ещё не случилось большей части тех вещей, которые пришлось пережить остальным.

Тишину разрушил скрип двери и тихий, тоненький голосок, - Папа?

Весь воздух вышел из лёгких Фрэнка за секунду, лишь из-за одного единственного слова. Он повернулся в ту сторону, откуда исходил голос и увидел в дверях одной из комнат ребёнка. Это была крошечный мальчик, должно быть, не старше пяти лет, с грязными каштановыми волосами, миниатюрные черты личика которого напоминали Брайана. Он был одет в футболку, которая была слишком велика для него, и в домашние шорты. На его ноге была металлическая скоба, блестящая на свету, выглядящая довольно тяжёлой.

Брайан бросился к двери, упав на колени перед ребёнком, - Сэм, что я тебе говорил? - его тон был твёрдым, но не рассерженным.

\- Сидеть в моей комнате и не выходить. Я помню. Но это так скучно, - сказал малыш, даже не глядя на отца, а выглядывая из-за его плеча и с любопытством рассматривая незнакомцев, наведавшихся в его дом. Даже не задумываясь о том, что он делает, Фрэнк повернулся так, чтобы его оружие, хранившееся в кобуре, не попало в поле зрения ребёнка.

Глаза Сэма расширились и он наклонился вперёд, шепча что-то на ухо Брайана, - Тот кивнул, мягко отвечая, - Да, как на плакатах. Теперь ты собираешься вернуться внутрь? Давай, иди, я буду там, через минуту, - Брайан нежно погладил рукой плечо сына.

Сэм продолжал смотреть на Киллджоев ещё несколько мгновений, и Фрэнк, который просто не мог ничего с собой поделать, мягко улыбнулся ему, после чего мальчик отвёл взгляд в сторону, - Хорошо, - сказал он Брайану, возвращаясь в свою комнату.

Брайан закрыл за ним дверь и со вздохом повернулся к остальным. Фрэнк слышал в этом тяжёлом вздохе нотки печали. Было понятно, что тот не хотел, чтобы кто-либо видел его ребёнка. Фрэнка мучало любопытство по поводу того, где же мать Сэма, но он не собирался об этом спрашивать. Если её нет в этом доме, то, более чем вероятно, что её нет совсем.

\- Вы должны объяснить мне, что именно вам нужно, и убраться отсюда, пока не явился кое-кто ещё, - сказал Брайан, отходя от двери.

\- За нами не было хвоста, и никто не знает, что мы здесь, - ответил Джерард.

\- Вы думаете, что за вами не было хвоста, - поправил его Брайан, бросив на Джера испепеляющий взгляд, и тот уже собирался было что-то ответить ему, но Рэй помешал.

\- Нам нужна информация. О 2005, - тон Рэя не выражал никаких эмоций, оставаясь нейтральным, - Мы пытаемся выяснить, где Фан Го... то есть Фрэнк ночевал во время "Taste Of Chaos", в определённый день. Нам нужно название отеля и номер комнаты.

Брайан присел на корточки, потирая затылок, как он всегда делал, когда думал о чём-то очень важном. Это было настолько привычной картиной, что у Фрэнка от этого в горле встал ком. Он думал, что сейчас Брайан начнёт рассказывать о том, как проехать на место следующего концерта, или интервью. Но он уж точно не собирался этого делать. Не в этом грёбанном мире.

\- Я, наверное, могу вам помочь. У меня есть отсканированные старые записи о ваших турах и всякие архивы, которые я сохранил после закрытия "Riot Squad". Думаю, кое-что у меня ещё осталось. Сейчас посмотрю.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Фрэнк, слабо улыбнувшись. Брайан молча встал и вышел из комнаты, не удостаивая его ответной улыбкой.

***

Отель "Novotel" в Сент-Луисе, номера 205 и 207. Брайан узнал всё, что им было нужно - дату, адрес гостиницы, номера комнат, и написал это на бумажке, на обратной стороне которой красовалась уже привычная надпись "Better Living". Он передал листок Джерарду, добавив, сухо, - Я не помню, кто именно в какой комнате ночует, но они в любом случае находятся рядом.

Джерард убрал бумажку в карман, особо не рассматривая её. Его лицо выражало смесь эмоций: благодарность, напряжение и сомнению. Он пробормотал, - Спасибо, - когда Джер уже собрался что-то добавить, Брайан его перебил.

\- А теперь убирайтесь.

Всё, что Джерард собирался сказать, умерло, так и не сорвавшись с его языка. Промолчав, он только кивнул головой, почти почтительно, и, повернувшись к Фрэнку, Рэю и Майку, жестом указал, чтобы те двигались к выходу. Повисло неудобное молчание, прерываемое лишь топотом сапогов и скрипом половиц, и несколько секунд спустя они, наконец, вышли на улицу, мгновенно сощурив глаза от яркого солнца.

Фрэнк уже собирался было двинуться в сторону машины, как почувствовал, что нельзя просто так уйти, поэтому, он остановился за дверью. Фрэ повернулся и поймал руку Брайана, который уже собирался захлопнуть за ними дверь.

\- Спасибо, чувак. Больше спасибо, - сказал Фрэнк, быстро бросаясь на Брайана и заключая его в объятия. Тот терпеливо ждал, пока Фрэ его отпустит, и не пытался отстраниться от него, хотя Айеро чувствовал, что он хотел бы это сделать. Однако, через несколько секунд, Фрэнк почувствовал, как рука Брайана легко, почти незаметно, легла ему на спину, слегка похлопывая.

\- Всё нормально, не за что. Просто. Возвращайся домой, - его голос был грубым и немного хриплым, Фрэнк уже подумал, что ему удалось смягчить Брайана, но когда они разорвали объятия, его лицо было нейтральным и не выражало ровно никаких эмоций.

Фрэнк кивнул, отходя от него и, взглянув на лицо Джерарда, он понял, что всё это время тот вёл внутреннюю борьбу с самим собой и, несколько мгновений спустя, сказал Брайану, - Если тебе когда-нибудь что-нибудь понадобится, свяжись с нами. У нас есть лекарства, продовольствие, топливо.

\- Я не сделаю этого, - твёрдо сказал Брайан, - У меня есть знакомые, к которым можно обратиться.

Джерард сморщил лоб и скривился. Он вытащил из кармана клочок бумаги с названием отеля и номером комнаты и Фрэнк подумал, что он собирается отдать его обратно. Но он всего лишь оторвал от него кусочек чистой, неисписанной бумаги, и маркером написал на нём набор цифр.

Он протянул листочек Брайану, - Это наши координаты. На тот случай, если ты изменишь своё мнение.

Брайан не взял бумажку, но Джерард стоял, упрямо не опуская руку.

\- Мне не нужна плата, - сказал Брайан, пытаясь отделаться от настойчивого Джера.

\- Это не плата, - Джерард вздохнул, - Слушай, просто возьми листок. Если он на самом деле тебе не нужен, ты просто можешь выбросить его, как только мы уйдём.

Что-то изменилось в выражении лица Брайана, и, казалось, по нему скользнуло сожаление. Однако оно слишком быстро сменилось равнодушием. Но, в конце концов, Брайан снова смягчился и выдернул бумажку из рук Джерарда, кладя её в задний карман, - Теперь идите.

Джер на мгновение застыл на месте, прежде чем развернуться и пойти по направлению к машине, шаркая ногами по сухому песку и поднимая вокруг себя небольшие облачка пыли. Майки и Рэй пошли за ним, а затем, бросив на Брайана последний взгляд, и Фрэнк последовал за ними. Ему потребовалось много усилий, чтобы дойти до машины ни разу не обернувшись и не предпринять никаких усилий, чтобы заставить Брайана поехать с ними.

Фрэнк плохо чувствовал себя из-за того, что им пришлось оставить его здесь одного, вынужденного защищать сына в одиночестве, но Фрэ знал, что у них не было выбора. Пока не было.

Если все препятствия будут уничтожены и всё произойдёт в своё время, то скоро Фрэнк, возможно, вернётся домой.

Если план сработает. Ведь есть так много вещей, которые могут пойти не так.


	13. Глава 13

ГЛАВА 13

В ближайшие несколько дней, они разрабатывали план: выбирали как можно более безопасные пути, по которым они поедут, планировали свою тактику и перепроверяли всё по несколько раз. У них на всё было слишком мало времени, но иногда, Фрэнку казалось, что его слишком много, потому что каждый раз, когда они делали паузу, всю голову Фрэнка сразу занимали тревожные мысли о предстоящем деле.

Иногда, он думал, чем же занимается Фан Гоул в 2005 году? Должно быть, он был рад вернуться в прошлое, ездить с гастролями, и снова переживать лучшие годы своей жизни. Всё это омрачало лишь одно обстоятельство. Он знал, что рано или поздно он вернётся в своё время, во весь этот ужас. А если и не вернётся, ему всё равно придётся пережить всё это заново, хоть и в другом времени.

К тому моменту, когда Фан Гоул будет ночевать в отеле в Сент-Луисе, он уже должен был отыграть одиннадцать концертов, за две недели, и за это время, могло случиться всё, что угодно.

Иногда, Фрэнк думал о том, что Фан проводит много времени с Джерардом из 2005 года, и кто знает, чем они там занимаются. Всё это вызывало у него не что иное, как ревность, хотя, это было странно, если учесть, что он сам и есть Фан Гоул. Точнее станет им. В любом случае, он старался как можно меньше думать о Фане и Джерарда.

Работая над планом вместе с остальными весь день, ночью он спал на жёстком полу, чувствуя рядом тёплое тело Джерарда и тяжёлые руки, обёрнутые вокруг него. Это было очень комфортно, и раньше, Фрэнк никогда не понимал, как это было необходимо ему, но он знал, что когда вернётся в 2005, ему будет очень не хватать этого. Более того, ему будет не хватать много всего, к чему он так привык в этом времени, после того, как они с Джерардом стали ближе - теплая рука на его колене, улыбка Джера, взаимная мастурбация на кухне, в закусочной, в то время, когда Майк и Рэй куда-нибудь сматывались. И самое главное - то, как Джерард смотрит на него, когда кончает.

Какое то время спустя, Фрэнк, всё-таки понял, почему Джер так упорно не хотел, чтобы тот узнал о том, что в будущем они встречаются. Иногда лучше не знать о том, о чём потом будешь так скучать. Тем не менее, Фрэнк не жалел ни о чём.

Вдруг, Фрэнк понял, что времени у него осталось немного.

Потому что всё свершится сегодня вечером. Они сделают это сегодня, и никакие попытки поднять себе настроение или убедить себя в том, что всё будет хорошо, не увенчались успехом. У него было неприятное ощущение в животе, с самого утра, и это ощущение не могло сравниться ни с одним другим, которые он испытывал перед концертами, из-за волнения. В конце концов, что самое худшее может произойти, если он облажается на концерте? Его освистают. Ну, или кинут в него бутылку. Здесь нет ничего страшного.

Но, если он облажается сегодня вечером, то кто-то может умереть.

Дерьмо. Он не мог даже думать об этом. Фрэ ещё раз прокрутил в голове весь план: где он должен быть, что и когда он должен делать. Рэй расписал весь их план по минутам, и все они должны были запомнить его в деталях, лучше, чем любую из их песен.

Фрэнк стоял в дверях кладовой, наблюдая за Джерардом, который крепил ремень с кобурой на груди и проверял своё оружие. Его красные волосы выглядели резко и ярко, особенно на фоне его белоснежных брюк, рубашки и пиджака, который он одел поверх кобуры, и застегнул, прикрывая ярко-жёлтый пистолет. Фрэнк был одет в такой же белый, льняной костюм, как и Майк с Рэем. Помимо этого у них было четыре отвратительных белых резиновых маски, которые сейчас валялись около входа, а ожидании того, чтобы их одели. Фрэнк надеялся, что это будет первый и последний раз, как они оденут их, и им больше никогда не придётся делать этого снова.

Сердце Фрэнка сжималось, когда он смотрел, как Майки и Рэй перекрашивают свои разноцветные, обклеенные различными логотипами мотоциклы, отвратительно белой глянцевой краской. Это была заключительная часть их маскировки. Слава Богу, что им не нужно было закрашивать так обожаемый Джерардом автомобиль, потому что им не нужно будет использовать его сегодня вечером. Не то, чтобы Фрэнк стал оплакивать исчезновение паука, красующегося на капоте, но он так привык к этому автомобилю. Фрэ надеялся, что ещё увидит его сегодня ночью.

Джерард застегнул последнюю пуговицу на пиджаке и поднял голову, заглядывая в глаза Фрэнку. Он выглядел немного обеспокоенным перед предстоящей операцией. Обычно он выглядел так перед концертами, но когда они выходили на сцену, всё его беспокойство пропадало, не оставляя и следа. Вряд ли сейчас произойдёт то же самое. Фрэнк хотел что-то сказать ему. Он чувствовал, что должен это сделать, но просто не мог найти подходящих слов. Он продолжал всматриваться в лицо Джерарда, исследуя его морщинки в уголках глаз, кожу, загоревшую от долгого пребывания на солнце, и грубую щетину на подбородке и щеках.

Несмотря на все изменения, он всё ещё мог видеть в нём того самого Джерарда, к которому так привык. Джерарда с грязными волосами и серьёзным лицом, постоянно курящего и размахивающего руками. Джерарда, который почти каждый день отдавал своё сердце и душу фанатам, крича в микрофон, на сцене. Джерарда, который был намного моложе, и видел гораздо меньше, чем человек, стоящий сейчас перед ним. Однажды, тот самый Джерард будет его, и, чёрт возьми, Фрэнк так гордился этим.

Казалось, что его грудь была наполнена свинцом, и Фрэ просто не мог заставить себя хоть что-нибудь сказать. Вместо этого, он просто схватил Джерарда за пиджак, и притянул его к себе, грубо целуя. Уэй, мгновение спустя, раскрыл губы, целуя Фрэнка в ответ, крепко сжимая его плечи, и скользя языком ему в рот. Вокруг них царила тишина, прерываемая только их дыханием, и Фрэнк понял, что вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет этот поцелуй.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша, Фрэнк прохрипел, - На всякий случай.

Ему не нужно было объяснять Джерарда, на какой именно случай.

***

Battery City был гораздо чище, чем Фрэнк ожидал. Во всех фильмах про конец света, все пост-апокалиптические города выглядели совершенно разрушенными, окна в зданиях были выбиты, а асфальт усеян осколками. Но всё было совсем не так. Улицы были пугающе чистыми и совершенно пустыми. Пустыми они были, однако, не из-за того, что город был заброшен, а из-за комендантского часа, который всегда начинается в одно и тоже время, со смертельной точностью, и это было чертовски пугающе и зловеще. Двигатели двух мотоциклов звучали слишком громко, отражаясь от стен зданий, на этих пустынных улицах. На одном из мотоциклов были Рэй и Майки, на другом, Джерард, и прижимающийся к его спине Фрэнк.

Он сидел, крепко обхватив его за талию, чувствуя пальцами грубую льняную ткань его белого пиджака. Запах пота и резины, из которой была сделана маска, резали нос Фрэнка, помимо этого, чёртова маска ещё и мешала ему нормально видеть, хотя, это, наверное, было даже к лучшему, ведь абсолютно пустой город не очень радовал глаз. Он был слишком чистым и стерильным. Слишком искусственным.

Баннеры с логотипом "Better Living" виднелись на каждой стене, каждого здания, мимо которых они проезжали. Буквы были большими и чёрными, но больше бесило не это, а улыбающийся мерзкий смайлик, который как будто бы провожал их взглядом. Это заставляло Фрэнка внутренне содрогаться. Он чувствовал себя слишком заметным и выделяющимся на фоне мёртвого города, на улицах которого, на протяжении всего времени, он видел только себя и друзей.

У мотоцикла Рэя замигал поворотник, и Джерард последовал за ним, сворачивая с главной дороги, на более узкую. Как помнил Фрэнк, который как следует, изучил карту, эта дорога вела к заводу "Better Living", на котором производили различные компьютерные детали и технологии. Ещё несколько минут, и они окажутся как раз на контрольно-пропускном пункте. Как раз на этой точке маршрута и начнётся всё самое интересное. И если что-то пойдёт не так, то это будет полная задница.

Когда они ещё составляли план действий, Майк позвонил одной из своих знакомых, которая как бы была "своей среди чужих". Её кодовое имя Черри Кола. Она должна будет связаться с уродцами, стоящими на входе. Как сказал Майк, Черри была неплохо знакома с неким Корсом, который, судя по всему был большой шишкой. В общем, благодаря связям Майка они должны без проблем проникнуть в здание, без тщательной проверки их поддельных удостоверений личности.

Когда они уже почти подъехали к входу, Фрэнк увидел троих людей с оружием, стоящих в дверях. Охранники были полностью одеты в белое, на их лицах были маски, так же как и у парней. Фрэ выпрямил спину, ослабив хватку на талии Джерарда, на тот случай, если ему нужно будет быстро выхватить оружие.

Рэй сбавил скорость, когда они подъехали к КПП, и Майки что-то злобно крикнул охраннику. Парень у ворот, у которого, между прочим, в руках был грёбанный автомат, нажал на кнопку, открывая перед ними ворота, и махая рукой, чтобы они проезжали. Должно быть, Черри Кола выполнила своё обещание и их тут ждали.

Фрэнк прикусил губу, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся в груди сердце, когда они проезжали мимо охранников. Он облегчённо выдохнул, когда эти уродцы исчезли из поля зрения. Что ж, это было просто, но вряд ли и дальше всё будет идти как по маслу.

Когда парни остановились, они оставили мотоциклы на стоянке, рядом с дюжиной идентичных белых мотоциклов, и бросились к чёрному ходу. Что ж, начинается сложная часть. Майку удалось достать технологии, которые должны взломать двери, но удастся ли им сделать это, проверить заранее было невозможно. Перед ними были высокие металлические двери, отражающие свет лампы. Им нужно как можно скорее открыть их, ведь чем быстрее они будут всё делать, тем меньше у них шансов быть замеченными.

Каждый настоящий Дракулоид будет мгновенно идентифицирован, а двери активированы, так что им нельзя долго торчать перед датчиком распознавания личности, ведь если Дракулоиды их заметят, то беды не миновать. Так что Рэй и Майки быстренько склонились над датчиком, в то время как Джерард и Фрэнк следили за тем, чтобы никто к ним не подкрался, делая вид, что им вовсе не нужна эта чёртова дверь. Однако, если кто-то всё таки решит пройти мимо них, то нет ни единого шанса, что он не заметит странное изобретение в руках Майка, с торчащими проводами, и напоминающее калькулятор. Ведь оно определённо вызывает подозрение.

Рэй подсоединил эту штуковину к датчику, скрутив провода между собой и закрепив изолентой. Майк нажал на несколько кнопок, и на зелёном экране замелькали чёрные цифры. Фрэнк понял, что устройство самостоятельно пытается подобрать код, необходимый для взлома двери. Никто не знал, как много времени это займёт, и сработает ли устройство вообще, но в теории всё должно получиться. Но, если этот план провалится, то у Джерарда есть запасной.

Однако, Фрэнк изо всех сил надеялся, что план Джера им не понадобится.

Фрэнк стоял, напрягшись, тяжело дыша через маску, и сжимая в руке пистолет, который он сунул под пиджак, для прикрытия. И ему казалось, что устройство подбирает код уже целую вечность. Вдруг, он услышал низкий гул мотоцикла и напрягся. У них почти не осталось времени.

\- Кобра, - прошипел Джерард, - Ещё чуть-чуть и у нас появится компания.

\- Как бы я этого не хотел, но я нихрена не смогу заставить его работать быстрее, Пойзон, - раздражённо ответил Майк, но через минуту он победно прошептал, - Да! Всё готово.

Фрэнк обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как двери открываются, с лёгким шипением, открывая взору ярко-белый коридор и лестницу, ведущую вниз. Джерард пошёл первым, за ним Фрэнк, а следом Рэй и Майк. Фрэнк уже начинал думать о том, что, может быть, это возможно, что они добьются того, чего хотели, но не успели парни спуститься и на десять ступеней, как заорала сигнализация, едва ли не оглушая их.

Джерард замер на долю секунды, а затем крикнул через плечо, - Бегите! - и помчался по коридору. Фрэнк побежал за ним, слыша топот сапог Майка и Рэя, за спиной. У него не было времени, чтобы впадать в панику, он просто должен двигаться. Фрэнк бежал так быстро, как только мог, не отставая от Джерарда, который, как ракета мчался по коридору, со скоростью, которая, как казалось, была невозможна для человека.

Один единственный сигнал тревоги не означал, что они должны отказаться от того, что задумали. Пока нет. Сейчас они просто должны были двигаться быстрее, чем планировали до этого, и изо всех сил стараться избежать стычек с охраной или Дракулоидами.

Фрэнк едва закончил думать об этих ублюдках, как после следующего поворота они оказать лицом к лицу с десятком Дракулоидов. Фрэнк наткнулся на внезапно застывшего на месте Джерарда, почти врезаясь в него.

Те уже были в коридоре и к тому моменту, как Киллджои их увидели, они уже бежали прямо на них, с оружием в руках.

Для Фрэнка время, как будто замедлилось, казалось, что даже кровь в его жилах стала течь гораздо медленнее, чем обычно. Всего несколько секунд растянулись на столько, что казались вечностью. В течении этого времени, парни застыли на месте, не двигаясь, словно были заморожены, и Фрэнку казалось, что ещё секунда и он умрёт.

\- В рассыпную! - заорал Джерард, выхватывая Фрэнка из его невесёлых мыслей. Придя в себя, он молниеносно вытащил пистолет из под пиджака и рванул в одно из ответвлений коридора. Это был более длинный путь в лабораторию, чем тот, который они выбрали первоначально, но, возможно, здесь будет меньше Дракулоидов.

Фрэнк не оборачивался, чтобы посмотреть, побежали ли Майки и Рэй по более короткому пути, по которому они заранее планировали бежать, если придётся разделиться. Так, разбежавшись в разные стороны, они разделят Дракулоидов группы, и у парней будет больше шансов либо сбежать, либо выиграть бой.

То и дело поворачивая, Джерард почти каждый раз останавливался, чтобы обернуться и несколько раз выстрелить в своих преследователей, прежде чем снова бежать дальше по коридору. Несколько пуль пролетели прямо рядом с плечом Фрэнка, и, устремившись в толпу Дракулоидов, попадали в трёх преследователей.

Преодолев ещё несколько поворотов, они оказались недалеко от лаборатории. Фрэнк понял это не только по тому, что наизусть заучил схему здания, но и по запаху, который он мог почуять даже через эту чёртову маску. Но, когда он забежал за следующий поворот, то лицом к лицу столкнулся с одним из Дракулоидов.

Дерьмо.

Фрэнк поднял руку, сжимая пистолет, но он действовал не достаточно быстро. Время снова замедлилось, когда ещё больше адреналина попало в кровь Фрэнка, и он, как в замедленной съёмке видел, как его рука с оружием медленно поднималась, но Дракулоид был быстрее. Он уже направил дуло пистолета в лицо Фрэнка, и тот подумал, что для него всё кончено.

Фрэнк уже приготовился к смерти, но увидел как Дракулоид, вдруг, вздрогнул, отступив на шаг назад, а на его груди начало медленно расползаться красное пятно. Он упал на пол, и Фрэнк, оторвав от него взгляд, обернулся, увидев перед собой Джерарда, с оружием в руке. Он спас ему жизнь.

Мозг Фрэнка всё ещё воспроизводил звук выстрела, а тело, казалось, было замороженным, но Джерард закричал, толкая его в плечо, - Давай же, не стой на месте! - ещё раз подталкивая его вперёд. Хоть его голос и казался приглушённым из-за маски, но Фрэнку не нужно было повторять дважды. Он оторвал взгляд от убитого Дракулоида и побежал дальше по коридору, стараясь не отставать от Джерарда ни на шаг.

Ещё два поворота и они окажутся в лаборатории. Их преследователей уже не было видно, и Фрэнк начинал думать, что им удастся исполнить задуманное, как вдруг, что то ударило его, и Фрэ отлетел в сторону, больно ударившись локтём и плечом об стену. Упав на колени, Фрэнк резко обернулся, охватывая взглядом четырёх, нет, пятерых Дракулоидов, вырвавшихся из двери, которая, как казалось Фрэнку, была заперта.

Он всё ещё сидел на полу, видя перед собой кучу ног в белых штанах, а подняв голову, он увидел Джерарда, который уже завязал перестрелку с их противниками.

\- Пойзон! - закричал Фрэнк, сжимая в руке оружие и пытаясь подняться на ноги. Его крик дал понять Дракулоидам, что удар не вывел его из строя, и он ещё может сражаться, и один из них кинулся к Фрэ. Именно он был первым, кого подстрелил Джерард, попав ему в спину, и Фрэнку пришлось отползти в сторону, когда его тело начало падать прямо на него.

\- Не жди меня! Беги! - закричал Джерард, пытаясь перекрыть своим голосом звук выстрелов. Затем, выстрелив ещё несколько раз, он припустил по другому ответвлению коридора, пытаясь отвлечь их внимание только на себя.

\- Дерьмо, дерьмо, - Фрэнк попытался прицелиться в кого-нибудь из бегущих за Джерардом Дракулоидов, но он мог промахнуться, и попасть в Джера, так что Фрэ не решился стрелять, - Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! - пробормотал он в отчаянии, изо всех сил желая побежать следом за ними, но зная, что должен делать то, что говорит ему Джерард. Матерясь про себя, он побежал в сторону лаборатории, всё ещё чувствуя, что поступает неправильно, что он должен помочь Джерарду, но он должен добраться до лаборатории.

Он завернул за угол, наткнувшись на нужную дверь. Наконец. Фрэнк надеялся, что Майки и Рэй уже были внутри. Надеялся, что программа будет работать так, как нужно. Надеялся, что...

Не успев закончить свою мысль, Фрэ почувствовал спиной сильный удар и начал падать. Оружие выскользнуло из его рук и отлетело в сторону, в тот момент, когда его локти и колени коснулись пола. У него не было времени на то, чтобы в полной мере почувствовать боль, он перевернулся, глядя на Дракулоида, нависшего над ним, и услышал его приглушённый маской смех.

Фрэнк начал паниковать, попытавшись ударить его ногой, и один из ударов пришёлся как раз туда, куда нужно. Получив ногой по яйцам, Дракулоид пошатнулся от боли, и Фрэнк получил достаточно времени, чтобы откатиться в сторону, схватить свой пистолет.

Ему потребовалась лишь доля секунды для того, чтобы прицелиться и выстрелить. Мгновение спустя, на груди врага начало распространяться красное кровавое пятно и он упал на землю.

Всё, что слышал Фрэнк, было его собственное дыхание, которое, как ему казалось было слишком громким, почти оглушая его. Фрэнк стянул маску с лица, отчаянно нуждаясь в воздухе, но это не особо помогло, потому что тяжесть в груди не исчезла. Он жадно вдыхал воздух, глядя на мёртвого Дракулоида, и изо всех сил боролся с тошнотой.

Раньше Фрэнк никогда никого не убивал. Чёрт возьми, да он даже мясо не ест, а теперь, он убил человека.

Поднявшись на ноги, Фрэ на шаг приблизился к телу, тяжело дыша, и чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. Сейчас здесь опасно находиться и Фрэнку нужно уйти до того, как сюда прибежит вражеское подкрепление.

Но его ноги, казалось, были приклеены к полу.

Чёрт возьми, ведь этот Дракулоид был человеком, даже не смотря на эту стрёмную резиновую маску. Фрэнк присел, потянувшись к ней дрожащими руками. Фрэ хотел снять эту чертову маску, даже не зная, зачем. Наверное, он просто хотел увидеть лицо человека, которого он лишил жизни. Ему нужно было увидеть его.

Фрэнк уже почти касался кончиками пальцев резиновой маски, как вдруг, услышал шаги. Он не знал кто это, но надеялся, что это Джерард, и на этот раз это оказалось так. Он приподнял маску, и из-под неё торчали ярко-красные растрёпанные волосы, его лицо было мокрым от пота, а обеспокоенные глаза смотрели на Фрэнка. На плече, ткань пиджака была немного прожжена, но, казалось, это не причиняло ему особого беспокойства.

Джерард ничего не сказал Фрэнку, просто хватая его за руку, оттаскивая от тела Дракулоида и увлекая за собой в лабораторию. Фрэнк позволил Джеру оттащить его, и ему стоило огромных усилий, чтобы не оглядываться назад, на мёртвое тело врага.

\- Нельзя было побыстрее? - поприветствовал их Рэй, когда парни ворвались в лабораторию. Он ждал их у двери, и как только Фрэнк и Джерард проскользнули внутрь, он мгновенно захлопнул её, запирая.

\- Эй, у нас, между прочим, была перестрелка с Дракулоидами, - ответил Джер, проходя дальше в лабораторию, не отпуская руки Фрэнка, поэтому ему пришлось проследовать за ним.

Лаборатория была огромной. По-настоящему огромной. Больше, чем некоторые концертные залы, в которых они играли. Она была уставлена блестящими металлическими стеллажами, столами с компьютерами и различными техническими устройствами. Майк сидел за одним из многочисленных компьютерных терминалов, его пальцы порхали над сенсорной панелью, просто с сумасшедшей скоростью.

Джерард подошёл к брату, смотря на экран через его плечо, - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что всё работает.

\- Нет никаких причин, чтобы что-то не работало, - ответил Майк, а затем, поднял взгляд на Фрэнка, - Пора раздеваться.

Дерьмо. Фрэ уже и забыл, что это обязательная часть.

\- Точно, - ответил он, начиная расстёгивать пиджак, и, вдруг, услышал громкий удар по металлической двери, через которую они вошли сюда.

Рэй, всё ещё стоящий около неё, достал оружие, - Вам надо спешить.

\- Чёрт. Да, да, конечно, - Фрэнк передал свой пистолет Джерарду, и снова начал расстёгивать пуговицы. Джер присел, чтобы развязать шнурки Фрэнка, ведь сейчас даже обувь может помешать им совершить задуманное, так что ему нужно быть босиком. Фрэнк сейчас изо всех сил старался не думать о том времени, когда они последний помогали друг другу разуваться.

\- Эта хрень тебя просканирует, - сказал Майк, отходя на несколько метров от компьютера, и указывая на штуковину, напоминающую проектор. Фрэнк быстро скинул с себя пиджак и рубашку, отдавая их Джерарду, и спустил штаны.

Фрэ как раз разделывался с нижним бельём, когда Майк сказал, - Давай быстрее, и вставай туда, - он указал на небольшую отметку на полу, - Стой, не двигаясь, и не смотри на свет. Скажешь, когда будешь готов.

Майк вернулся обратно к терминалу. Шум с другой стороны двери становился всё громче, так что Фрэнк поспешил встать туда, куда ему указал Майкс. Закрыв глаза, он крикнул, - Я готов!

Сквозь закрытые веки, Фрэнк смог уловить луч света, направленного на него. Кожей он почувствовал лёгкое тепло, словно это был луч солнца, и, издавая лёгкое гудение, он сканировал тело Фрэ. Тот стоял, стараясь не двигаться, и не реагировать на звуки, доносящиеся извне, когда что-то мягкое дотронулось до его лица.

Фрэнк открыл глаза, хватая то, что оказалось его нижним бельём, - И это всё?

\- Всё, - подтвердил Джерард, с ухмылкой бросив быстрый взгляд на нижнюю часть тела Фрэнка, - Одевайся.

Чёрт, а это было быстро. Фрэнк, борясь с румянцем, быстро натянул боксеры, а затем и всю оставшуюся одежду. Не застёгивая пиджак, он подбежал к терминалу и, выглядывая из-за плеча Майка, посмотрел на экран, попутно натягивая сапоги.

Он понятия не имел, почему продолжал вглядываться в этот проклятый дисплей, как будто бы он понимал, что там за чушь. Это был просто ничего не значащий набор символов.

\- Ну что, сработало? - спросил Фрэнк, закинув одну ногу на пустой стул, начиная завязывать шнурки.

\- Ну, на мой взгляд, всё прекрасно, - Майки пожал плечами, - Но у нас нет возможности узнать всё наверняка, пока мы не вернёмся в закусочную.

\- Либо Фан Гоул будет там, либо так и останется в прошлом, - добавил Джерард, который, как показалось Фрэнку, выглядел немного обеспокоенным.

\- Ребят, меньше слов, больше дела, - крикнул Рэй с другого конца лаборатории. Шум за дверью становился всё громче, - Их там целая толпа.

Фрэнк схватил со стола пистолет и его резиновую маску Дракулоида, бросившись к двери, а Майки и Джерард последовали за ним. Подбежав ближе к двери они увидели, что та, буквально вибрирует от натиска белых уродов. Чёрт возьми, сколько же их там?

Майки приподнял штанину, вытащив два прикреплённых к ноге металлических цилиндра, - Как насчёт небольшой вечеринки?

Он бросил одну из этих штук Рэю и вытащил зажигалку из нагрудного кармана. Фрэнк уже знал, что это за хреновины.

\- Пойзон, открой дверь, - сказал Майк, поджигая фитиль, Рэй в это время, делал то же самое. Секунду спустя раздалось тихое шипение и почувствовался легкий запах гари. Фрэ сразу вспомнил фейерверки на Новый год и Четвёртое июля. Хотя, сейчас это не доставляло особой радости и удовольствия.

Джерард толкнул Фрэнка к стене, сбоку от двери, подальше от самой гущи событий. Он снова вёл себя как нянька, и Фрэнка это ужасно бесило, но он не собирался сейчас с ним спорить. Фрэ просто стоял, наблюдая за тем, как Уэй подбежал к двери, хватаясь рукой за ручку.

Рэй и Майки подошли вплотную к двери, сжимая в руках металлические цилиндры, с уже догорающими фитилями. Выбрав подходящий момент, Джерард начал обратный отсчёт, - Три. Два. Один.

Он быстро отпер дверь и резко приоткрыл её. Не так сильно, чтобы Дракулоиды, напирающие на дверь с другой стороны, смогли протиснуться внутрь. Фрэнк слышал их громкие крики на той стороне и почти животное рычание. Не в силах оставаться в стороне, Фрэ подскочил к двери, помогая Джерарду удерживать натиск белых уродцев, в то время, как Рэй и Майк бросили взрывчатку в небольшую щель. Затем, они присоединились к удерживающим Дракулоидов Джерарду и Фрэнку, помогая им захлопнуть дверь.

Им только удалось это сделать, как Джерард сразу же запер её, а на той стороне двери фитиль, наконец, погас. Фрэнк всем телом почувствовал сильный толчок в дверь, и оглушающий взрыв, который ещё несколько секунд эхом отдавался через металлическую дверь. Как только это закончилось, воцарилась полная тишина.

Несколько секунд спустя, Джерард сказал, - Ну, думаю теперь достаточно ясно, что путь открыт. Давайте проваливать отсюда, окей? - Он дождался кивка от каждого из своих друзей, прежде чем натянуть на лицо всю ту же чёртову резиновую маску, и все остальные последовали его примеру, одевая маски, доставая оружие, и готовясь выйти из лаборатории.

Джерард снова отпер дверь. Фрэнк прикусил нижнюю губу, крепко стиснув оружие в руках. Всё почти закончилось. Чёрт, они почти сделали это.

Медленно, со скрипом открыв дверь, Джерард сделал шаг вперёд. Коридор был усеян мёртвыми телами Дракулоидов, и теми, кто смог выжить. Хоть таких и осталось немного, они, всё же, поспешили к двери, навстречу парням. Четыре Киллджоя практически одновременно подняли оружие и начали стрелять. Каждый выстрел заставлял руку Фрэнка вздрагивать, и он хотел закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть того, как он убивает людей, чтобы не видеть разрушений, который они принесли, но этого нельзя было делать. Поэтому он просто продолжал стрелять, пока не осталось никого, кто мог стоять на ногах.

Затем, они побежали.

Обратный путь казался гораздо длиннее, чем тот, по которому они сюда пришли, хотя бежали они по тем же самым коридорам. Им пришлось ещё несколько раз использовать оружие, чтобы избавиться от Дракулоидов, встретившихся на их пути. Впрочем, это было не так уж и сложно, потому что они успевали выстрелить ещё до того, как как кто-то из белых хотя бы успевал поднять оружие.

Фрэнк уже видел перед собой дверь, через которую они попали в это чёртово здание. Они почти выбрались. Вдруг, его отвлёк крик и какой-то странный шум, а повернувшись, он увидел Майки и одного из Дракулоидов, которые боролись, катаясь по полу. Они двигались так быстро, что стрелять было опасно, потому что был шанс попасть в Майка.

Рэй, не колеблясь, прыгнул на Дракулоида, хватая его за шею, и несколько раз хлопнув прикладом по голове, со всей силы. Послышался тошнотворный хруст, и его тело обмякло. Рэй отпустил мёртвого Дракулоида, и тот упал на пол. Помедли несколько секунд, Торо протянул Майку руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

Мгновение спустя, парни снова начали удирать. Они побежали дальше по коридору, распахнув двери и выбежав на стоянку. Фрэнк уже не думал о том, сколько людей они сегодня погубили, как много всего им удалось сделать. Сейчас, всё, о чём он мог думать - это выживание. Он мчался, даже не задумываясь, куда бежит, действуя на автопилоте, опираясь только на инстинкты.

Их мотоциклы стояли именно там, где они их оставили, и это было огромным облегчением. За несколько секунд, они сели на мотоциклы и тронулись с места, молниеносно проносясь мимо КПП, и уносясь подальше от этого чёртова здания.

Огни города исчезали вдали. Когда они отъехали достаточно далеко от города, Фрэнк, наконец, смог дышать полной грудью. Он сорвал с головы эту чёртову маску, подбрасывая её высоко в воздух, и оставляя далеко позади, позволяя приятному ночному воздуху развевать его волосы. Джерард тоже сбросил свою маску, и его алые пряди теперь легко хлестали Фрэнка по лицу, в то время, как они неслись по пустыни.


	14. Глава 14

ГЛАВА 14  
В крови Фрэнка всё ещё бурлил адреналин, когда закусочная появилась в поле его зрения. Он почувствовал напряжение в теле Джерарда, когда они подъехали ближе. Заглушив двигатель, Джер спрыгнул с мотоцикла и побежал вперёд, а Фрэнк ещё несколько секунд сидел, не двигаясь, и смотря на спину удаляющегося Уэя. Майки и Рэй последовали за ним, и спустя несколько мгновений, Фрэнк увидел фигуру человека, стоящего в дверном проёме.  
Когда он сосредоточил взгляд на том, кого видел, он понял, что это был Фан Гоул. Он был одет в ту же одежду, в которой Фрэнк первый раз встретился с ним, в ту же, в которой Фрэ ходил всё время с тех пор, как попал сюда, за исключением этого дня, когда ему нужно было надеть этот сраный костюм. Однако в Фане произошли кое-какие изменения. Его волосы сейчас были короткими и являлись полной копией причёски Фрэнка. Его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, а глаза с теплом смотрели на Джерарда, когда тот подбежал к нему, беря в руки его лицо и целуя.  
\- Судя по всему, сработало, - тихо сказал Фрэнк, вставая с мотоцикла и подходя ближе. Он, не отрывая глаз, смотрел, как Фан отчаянно и жадно целовал Джерарда. Он крепко обвил его руками, сильно сжимая пальцами его пиджак, так сильно, что его костяшки, покрытые татуировками, побелели. Пальцы Джерарда были похоронены в волосах Фана, и сейчас они оба казались такими счастливыми. Фрэнк почувствовал странное давление в груди, наблюдая за ними. Он прекрасно понимал, что они сейчас чувствуют. Он знал вкус губ Джерарда. Фрэнк не лгал, когда говорил, что будет ждать. Он обязательно дождётся того момента, когда Джерард из прошлого будет готов. Однако сейчас он не мог смотреть на то, как Фан целует Джера. Он не мог смотреть на это, потому что знал, что ему придётся ждать ещё целых два года, чтобы получить это. Не выдержав, Фрэнк отвёл от них взгляд.  
\- Очевидно, что так и есть, - ответил Майк, положив руку ему на плечо, и притянув ближе к себе. На губах Фрэ появилась лёгкая улыбка, не смотря на то, что всего несколько секунд назад он практически был готов расплакаться.  
\- Когда я смогу вернуться домой? - спросил он, повернувшись к Рэю, который стоял сбоку от них, и широко улыбался, наблюдая за Гоулом и Джерардом.  
\- Через несколько часов, чувак, - ответил Рэй, ласково взлохматив волосы Фрэнка, на что тот по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу.  
В этот момент Фан, наконец, оторвался от губ Джерарда, бросаясь с объятиями на Рэя. Фрэнку было странно наблюдать за самим собой, хоть и более взрослым. Гоул же, в это время, уже висел на Рэе, обхватив его руками и ногами, и радостно вереща. Всё-таки он мало изменился, даже спустя столько лет.  
Рэй пошатнулся, смеясь, - Чёрт, ты всего две недели проторчал в прошлом, и снова почувствовал себя двадцатитрехлетним?  
Гоул захихикал, - Чувак, я реально чувствую себя на двадцать три. Святое дерьмо, - не отпуская Рэя, он схватил Майка за пиджак и дёрнул на себя, теперь обнимая их обоих одновременно.  
\- Чёрт, ребят. Я так скучал по вам, придурки, - глухо сказал Фан, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Рэя, - Чёрт, Майк, видел бы ты себя. Твои грёбанные очки и странные волосы. Боже, ты был таким неловким.  
\- Пошёл ты, - смеясь, ответил Майк.  
Это странно, но сейчас Фрэнк чувствовал себя крайне неуместно. Ему казалось, что он был лишь дублёром главной звезды, которой не было, но она вернулась и затмила его. Он старался не двигаться, не дышать, и не выглядеть слишком жалким, в то время как Фан Гоул, Майки и Рэй продолжали радостно обниматься.  
Приглушённый смех Гоула оборвался и он, наконец, отлепился от Рэя, спрыгнув на песок и бросив взгляд на Фрэнка. Он мгновенно сократил расстояние между ними, и притянул его к себе, обнимая так крепко, что Фрэнку стало трудно дышать.  
\- Спасибо, чувак. Я так благодарен тебе, - сказал он, и Фрэнк, понятия не имел, что тот имеет в виду.  
\- Эээ... За что?  
\- За последние две недели, чувак. Это было удивительно, - радостно сказал он, опаляя дыханием ухо Фрэнка.  
Гоул отстранился от Фрэ, всё же продолжая сжимать руками его плечи и широко улыбаясь, - Я уже и забыл, какого это. Каков тот мир, - он, не сдержавшись, снова схватил Фрэнка, крепко обнимая его, в то время как Фрэнк изумлённо смотрел через его плечо. Джерард выглядел таким же удивлённым, как и Фрэ, смотря ему в глаза. Затем он подошёл вплотную к обнимающимся Фану и Фрэнку. На этот раз, как ни странно, смотря на них с... восторгом? И, можно сказать, голодом.  
Этот взгляд ужасно отвлекал Фрэнка, и он пропустил мимо ушей всё, что говорил ему в это время Фан Гоул. Когда Фрэ, наконец, смог сосредоточиться на нём, Гоул отлип от него, продолжая восхищённо тараторить, - Я изо всех сил старался не изгадить всё к чёртовой матери. Я действительно надеюсь, что ничего не испортил. Просто я так много всего забыл. Некоторые песни я не играл очень много лет, и я отлично знаю, что парни заметили некоторые из моих татуировок, которых у тебя нет, хоть я и изо всех сил пытался их скрыть.  
\- Чувак, чувак. Прекрати. Всё круто. Я имею в виду, что уверен, что ты всё сделал хорошо, - Фрэнк немного офигел он количества слов, выходящих изо рта Фана просто с нечеловеческой скоростью. Он, конечно, всегда знал, что время от времени у него бывает просто жуткий словесный понос, но ему-то самому никогда не приходилось его выслушивать. Он похлопал Фана по плечу, - Ну, и я надеюсь, что не подпортил тебе жизнь.  
Гоул оторвался от него, ослабляя хватку своих цепких рук, - Ты всё ещё жив и Джерард не ненавидит нас. Так что, я бы сказал, что ты всё сделал хорошо.  
Фрэнк широко улыбнулся, и Фан ответил ему точно такой же улыбкой, как будто он смотрел сам на себя в зеркало.

***

\- Ты уверен, что это именно здесь? - спросил Рэй, глядя на участок песка, примерно в двадцати метрах от закусочной.  
\- Чувак, если хорошенько приглядеться, то можно без проблем увидеть след от моей прекрасной задницы в том месте, где я приземлился, - сказал Гоул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Джерард и Майки прищурили глаза, всматриваясь вдаль, как будто на самом деле хотели увидеть отпечаток задницы на песке.  
\- Круто, - ответил Рэй, подходя к месту приземления Гоула и начертив носком сапога крест, чтобы место было более заметным. Он посмотрел на Фрэнка, - С этого места ты отправишься домой. У тебя есть... - Торо посмотрел на часы, - Два с половиной часа. По прошествии этого времени, ты должен стоять там, а лучше немного пораньше, а ты, - он ткнул пальцем в Гоула, - Держись подальше от этого места на всякий случай, а то во второй раз нам может и не удастся тебя вернуть.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Фрэнк.  
\- Отлично, - эхом отозвался Гоул.  
\- Боже, их двое, - простонал Рэй, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
\- Они как "Дети кукурузы"*, - Майк переводил удивленный взгляд с Фана на Фрэнка, - Особенно с одинаковыми волосами.  
Фрэ захихикал, и спустя секунду услышал точно такой же смех от Гоула. Майк лишь закатил глаза. Фан в это время обвил рукой талию Джерарда, притянув его к себе. На самом деле с тех пор, как Гоул отцепился от Фрэнка, он почти не отлипал от Джерарда, и практически всё это время они держались за руки или обнимались. Как будто Джерард боялся отпускать его. Их близость заставляла кожу Фрэнка покрываться мурашками, каждый раз, когда он бросал на них взгляд. Чёрт возьми, ему придётся терпеть всё это ещё больше двух часов.  
Ебать. Лучше сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь другом, - Таким образом, - сказал он, повернувшись к Гоулу, - Тебе лучше рассказать мне о том, что происходило в 2005 в течение этих двух недель, чтобы я не выглядел полным идиотом, когда вернусь обратно.  
Гоул уже собирался было рассказать ему всё, как Джерард его перебил, - Или, - сказал он громче, чем это было необходимо, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Он опустил взгляд и стал рассматривать свои руки, - Или мы могли бы... заняться чем-нибудь ещё.  
Он не уточнил, чем именно он хотел заняться, но всё сразу стало понятно по тому, каким взглядом он посмотрел на Гоула и Фрэнка. Они оба посмотрели на него расширившимися от удивления глазами.  
Рэй, конечно же, как обычно, ничего не понял с первого раза, - Чем?  
Майк, закатив глаза, схватил Торо за рукав, - Пойдем-ка, прогуляемся.  
Рэй нахмурился, глядя на Уэя-младшего, - Куда?  
Майкл крепче вцепился в его руку, волоча в сторону мотоциклов, - Куда-нибудь подальше.  
Торо, наконец, позволил себя увести. До того, как они с Майки повернулись спиной к парням, Фрэнк успел увидеть, как понимание расползалось по лицу Рэя. Он даже услышал еле слышное, смущённое "о", до того, как они с Майком, наконец, ушли.  
Когда Фрэ, до этого смотрящий им вслед, обернулся, он понял, что Фан и Джерард наблюдали за ним. Их взгляд оставлял тепло на коже Фрэ, и это было странно и нереально. Но жарко. Очень жарко.  
\- Ты серьёзно? - спросил он, пытаясь заставить мозг работать быстрее.  
Рот Гоула медленно растянулся в широкой улыбке. Он перевёл взгляд на Джерарда, который всё ещё смотрел на Фрэнка, странно улыбаясь, и эта улыбка едва ли не заставляла Фрэнка спонтанно воспламениться.  
\- Конечно, - всё, что он сказал.

***

\- Ну, и... Как именно ты хочешь это сделать?  
Именно это хотел спросить Фрэнк на протяжении последних нескольких минут, но всё никак не решался. Но, на его счастье, Гоул оказался смелее и, повернувшись к Джерарду, задал ему этот вопрос.  
Закусочная погрузилась в тишину. Он одним единственным вопросом, прервал их возбуждённые разговоры и смех. Было так тихо, что Фрэнк без проблем смог услышать шаткое дыхание Джерарда, и он, так же, как и сам Фрэнк, теперь сидел, не двигаясь. Фан Гоул, кажется, был единственным адекватным и нормально реагирующим на все вещи человеком, либо он просто удачно притворялся. Он встал, подойдя ближе к Джерарду, дотронувшись пальцами до его щеки, и, наклоняя его голову, нежно и мягко касаясь его губ своими.  
\- Чёрт, Пойзон, ты хоть можешь себе представить, как тяжело мне было видеть тебя каждый день, и не иметь возможности сделать этого? - он снова поцеловал Джерарда, на этот раз углубив поцелуй. Внутренности Фрэнка, казалось, связались в тугой узел, в то время как он наблюдал за ними.  
\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, - Фан Гоул немного повернул голову, нежно потёршись об его нос своим, - Это будет твоё шоу, детка.  
Фрэнк услышал, как Джерард с жадностью втянул в себя воздух. Фрэ был всего в нескольких шагах от них, и он не был уверен, что сейчас ему следовало там находиться. Однако и уходить он не спешил, а просто продолжал сидеть на месте, не пытаясь подойти ближе и ожидая, когда его, наконец, пригласят.  
\- Я хочу... - голос Джерарда немного дрожал, но он попытался продолжить говорить, - Я хочу, - он на секунду замолк, нахмурившись и покрывшись ярким румянцем. Джер взял в руки лицо Фан Гоула, снова потянув его в поцелуй, нуждающийся и отчаянный.  
Фрэнк сидел, кусая губы, и не отрывая глаз от целующихся Гоула и Джера. Фрэ казалось, что они выглядели просто потрясающе. Они целовались так, как будто нуждались друг в друге не меньше, чем в воздухе. Фрэнк прикусил нижнюю губу, желая, чтобы сейчас его рот был занят чем-то подобным.  
Фан Гоул разорвал поцелуй, тяжело дыша. Он поднялся на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть Джерарду в глаза, и откинул с его лба несколько прядей ярко-красных волос, - Эй?  
Джерард закатил глаза, немного покачиваясь взад-вперёд. Его щёки всё ещё были покрыты румянцем и, казалось, с каждой секундой он становился всё ярче, - Помнишь, как вы провели вместе ночь? - он махнул рукой, быстро бросив взгляд на Фрэнка и снова переведя его на Фана, - Я слушал вас, но... Я не мог видеть. Но я хотел. И сейчас хочу, - он несколько секунд вглядывался в глаза Гоула, а затем снова бросил взгляд на Фрэнка, - Я хочу увидеть вас. Вас обоих. Вместе.  
Фрэнк увидел, как по лицу Фана расплывается такая знакомая, широкая улыбка.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Гоул, до странности спокойным голосом, в котором, определённо что-то скрывалось. Фрэнк сделал для себя заметку, что ему стоит почаще использовать этот тон. Фан подошёл к нему, протянув руку, и Фрэнк с облегчением понял, что теперь и он может поучаствовать в этом веселье.  
Он почувствовал тёплое прикосновение пальцев Гоула под подбородком. Тот наклонил его лицо, встречаясь с глазами Фрэнка, - Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, - честно ответил Фрэ, изогнув уголки рта в лёгкой улыбке. Его сердце сейчас билось так быстро, что он был удивлён, что Фан и Джер не слышали его, - Да, абсолютно.  
\- Хорошо, - Гоул ухмыльнулся, а затем наклонился, чтобы накрыть губы Фрэнка своими. Фан был не так нежен с ним, как с Джерардом, целуя его жёстко и несильно покусывая. Это было именно то, чего хотел Фрэнк, и он ответил на поцелуй, вплетаясь пальцами в волосы Гоула, и потянув на себя.  
Фан довольно застонал и притянул Фрэнка так близко к себе, как это возможно. Одинаковый рост - это огромное преимущество, потому что когда нога Фан Гоула упёрлась ему в пах, это было идеально. Он схватил Фрэнка за задницу и потёрся об него так, чтобы Фрэ легко мог почувствовать, как он твёрд. Фрэнк, застонав, толкнулся бёдрами вперёд и, чёрт, это было офигенно.   
Фан откинул голову Фрэ назад, проведя языком по его шее. Это должно было быть щекотно, но сейчас это было влажно, горячо и великолепно.  
\- Так? - прошептал Гоул, опаляя кожу Фрэнка своим дыханием, и ему даже не нужно было видеть это, чтобы знать, что Фан обращается к Джерарду. Фрэ, всё-таки, заставил себя открыть веки, чтобы хотя бы увидеть его реакцию.  
Джерард всё ещё оставался на месте, опираясь на один из столов, стоящих в закусочной. Он крепко вцепился руками в край стола, его лицо и шея были почти такими же красными, как и волосы, резко контрастируя с белым костюмом. Глаза были огромными и буквально пожирали Фрэнка и Фана, - Да, - его голос был тихим и хриплым, - Да, нравится.  
Фрэнк повернулся к Джерарду, увидев, как тот трудно сглотнул, медленно проводя рукой по своей груди, ниже, а затем ещё ниже, сжимая и поглаживая себя через штаны.  
Фрэнк не сразу понял, что низкий, полный нужды стон, сорвался именно с его губ, но до того, как он успел подумать ещё о чём-то, Гоул вдруг, снова поцеловал его, глубоко и с жадностью, ещё более отчаянно, чем до этого. В голову Фрэ пришла мысль о том, что у Фана, вероятно, не было возможности заняться сексом в 2005 году, после того, как они провели ночь вместе, так что сейчас он, наверняка, сгорал от желания гораздо больше, чем Фрэнк и Джерард. Когда Фан потянул Фрэ на себя, то он, не упуская ни секунды, толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, ища так необходимого ему сейчас давления. Он готов был сделать всё что угодно, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение.  
Несколько мгновений спустя, которые Фрэнку показались вечностью, Фан разорвал поцелуй, подавшись бёдрами ему навстречу, и они оба глухо застонали. Это было хорошо, но Фрэ этого было явно недостаточно.  
\- Больше кожи. Я хочу видеть больше кожи, - хрипло сказал Джерард. Фрэ открыл глаза и посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, всматриваясь в глаза Уэя, в которых можно было увидеть столько голода, что это посылало дрожь по всему телу Фрэнка. Джер, который до сих пор медленно поглаживал свою промежность, неосознанно подавался бёдрами навстречу руке.  
Фрэнк сильнее вцепился в плечи Гоула, нуждаясь в дополнительной поддержке, потому что боялся, что дрожащие колени могут подвести его в любую секунду. Он смотрел, как Джерард провёл языком по губам, а затем приоткрыл их, заставляя Фрэнка хотеть его ещё больше.  
Наконец, оторвав взгляд от Уэя, он перевёл его на свой пиджак, начиная расстёгивать пуговицы, а спустя несколько секунд издал разочарованный стон, поняв, что его пальцы работают не так быстро, как ему хотелось бы.  
\- Ты больше никогда не наденешь его, правда? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Гоул.  
\- Чувак, меня больше здесь не будет.  
\- Точно, - усмехнулся Фан и, схватившись за пиджак двумя руками, резко распахнул его, заставляя пуговицы рассыпаться по полу. Фрэнк бы засмеялся над нетерпеливостью Гоула, если бы не стремился так же быстро избавиться от одежды. Он скинул пиджак с плеч, бросая его на пол, и быстро стягивая с себя футболку.  
Было мучением ждать, пока Гоул скинет жилет и избавится от рубашки. В тот момент, когда с ними было покончено, Фрэнк тут же провёл ладонью по груди Фана, спускаясь к животу, а затем перемещаясь к талии и, наконец, останавливаясь на линии татуировок, которых у Фрэ ещё не было. Не в силах удержаться, он припал губами к коже, покрытой слоем тёмных чернил, слегка посасывая её и облизывая.  
Живот Гоула снова задрожал, и он сжал пальцами волосы Фрэнка. Тот улыбнулся, медленно проведя языком по его животу, вниз.  
Когда Джерард понял, что тот собирается сделать, он зарычал, - Да. Давай, я хочу увидеть это.  
Эта незначительная фраза подтолкнула Фрэнка к более решительным действиям. Он быстро расстегнул пояс Гоула, опустился на колени и слегка приспустил его джинсы, вместе с боксерами, освобождая от ненужной ткани напряжённый член Фана и опаляя тёплым дыханием его кожу. Живот Гоула снова задрожал от действий Фрэнка, и он довольно улыбнулся.  
Фрэнк точно знал, на какие кнопки нужно нажимать.  
Он вцепился пальцами в джинсы Фана, стягивая их ниже, вместе с боксерами, до середины бедра. Гоул немного пошатнулся, схватившись за плечи Фрэнка, чтобы удержать равновесие. Фрэ, даже не обратив на это внимания, продолжил свои действия, опустил голову, лизнув основание члена Фана и не задерживаясь там на долгое время, опустился ниже, проведя языком по чувствительной коже мошонки.  
Горячий член Гоула касался его скулы, а кончиками пальцев он вцепился в волосы Фрэнка. Айеро посмотрел вверх, увидев, что тот не сводил с него глаз, а его рот был открытым и влажным. Он выглядел так, как будто снимается в порно. Может, сейчас он выглядел и не очень красивым, зато невероятно сексуальным. Чёрт, неужели и Фрэнк может делать такое лицо?   
Фрэ слегка повернул голову в сторону, встретившись взглядом с Джерардом и медленно провёл кончиком языка по члену Гоула. Фан издал шаткий полу-вздох, полу-стон, ещё сильнее вцепившись пальцами в волосы Фрэнка, пытаясь насадить его голову на свой член. Фрэ, борясь с давлением, старался двигаться в собственном темпе, не подстраиваясь под желания Гоула.  
Фан всё ещё пытался толкнуться глубже в его горло, мягко надавливая на затылок Фрэнка, но тот, всё же, желая контролировать ситуацию, упёрся руками в его бёдра, удерживая Фана на месте. Он расслабил горло и, наконец, сделал то, чего так хотел Гоул, медленно вбирая в себя его член, одним плавным, медленным движением.  
\- О, Боже, - пробормотал Гоул, задерживая дыхание.  
\- О, Боже, - повторил за ним Джерард, не сводя взгляда с Фрэнка и не поднимая его выше талии Гоула. Одна из его рук, уже была у него в штанах, медленно двигаясь. Он смотрел на них огромными и голодными глазами, - Это так... Так ужасно жарко, - его голос был низким и хриплым, и один лишь взгляд на него заставлял Фрэнка возбуждаться ещё больше.  
Он отпустил бёдра Гоула, опуская руку вниз и сильно сжимая себя через штаны. Он просто должен был сделать это, так как сдерживаться уже не было сил. Во рту у него был член Фана, а взгляд Джерарда едва ли не заставлял его воспламениться на месте. В это время Гоул снова начал двигать бёдрами, каждый раз входя в рот Фрэ так глубоко, как может, и Айеро снова расслабил горло, наконец, позволяя Фану контролировать ситуацию.  
Это было хорошо. Губы Фрэ широко растягивались, челюсть уже начинала немного болеть, и он чувствовал себя настолько открытым, влажным и, казалось, он был в полной власти Гоула. Фрэнк закрыл глаза, вдыхая воздух через нос, и ещё больше расслабляясь. Он скользну рукой по бедру Фана, к заднице, сжимая мягкую плоть и поощряя Гоула двигать бёдрами быстрее, сильнее, жёстче. Глаза Фрэнка немного слезились, но это не раздражало Фрэ, это, наоборот, нравилось ему, и он знал, что может принять это. Он двигал головой навстречу движением Гоула, продолжая сжимать свой член, толкаясь себе в руку и потирая себя через штаны. Его колени начали болеть из-за жёсткой плитки на полу, но сейчас это волновало его меньше всего. Он был так чертовски возбуждён.  
Он простонал, не выпуская изо рта член Гоула, заставляя его стонать и ещё сильнее вцепиться в волосы Фрэ, начиная не просто двигаться быстрее, а буквально трахать рот Фрэнка. Он так увлёкся этим, что не услышал шаги, поэтому не сразу понял, что Джерард подошёл к ним, определённо, чтобы присоединиться. Его рука накрыла руку Фрэ, которая всё ещё сжимала задницу Гоула, и он встал за спиной Фана.  
Гоул выгнул спину, прижимаясь к телу Джера, и когда Фрэнк открыл глаза, он увидел, что Джерард смотрел на него сверху вниз, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Фана.  
Рука Джера присоединилась к пальцам Фана, сжимая волосы Фрэнка, и теперь они оба направляли его движения, а Фрэ, без малейших сомнений, позволил им делать это. Он начал двигать головой быстрее, так, как того хотел Джерард, и это заставило Гоула ещё сильнее выгнуть спину от удовольствия. Его грудь блестела от пота, голова была откинута назад, на плечо Джера, а через раскрытые губы вырывались громкие стоны.  
\- Чёрт, Фрэнк. Ты выглядишь так хорошо, - сказал Джерард, смотря на него, а затем повернул голову, чтобы провести языком по шее Фан Гоула.  
Тот открыл глаза, запустив руку в красные растрёпанные волосы Джера, и повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его. Фрэнку пришлось отстраниться от его члена, чтобы иметь возможность нормально дышать. Он медленно двигал рукой по члену Гоула, наблюдая за тем, как они с Джерардом целуются. Это было невероятно жарко, и Фрэнку казалось, что если он будет смотреть на это ещё хоть секунду, то он загорится. Фрэ упёрся лбом в низ живота Фана, как раз туда, где была вытатуирована одной из птиц, и просто начал медленно и глубоко дышать, стараясь привести своё дыхание в порядок, вдыхая запах пота и кожи Гоула, в то время как его рука продолжала скользить по члену Фана.  
Гоул разорвал поцелуй, прислонившись лбом к Джерарду, и громко застонал, когда Фрэнк несколько раз провёл пальцем по уздечке Фана.  
\- Чёрт, - простонал Гоул, - Ребят, вы меня с ума сводите.  
Фрэнк принял это как сигнал, и снова вобрал в себя член Гоула, засасывая головку и продолжая двигать рукой, иногда касаясь губами своих пальцев. Фан заскулил и Джерард обвил его руками, помогая удержать равновесие Гоулу, у которого задрожали колени. Джер уткнулся в его шею, засасывая кожу и облизывая, не сводя взгляд с Фрэнка.  
Теперь, Гоул стонал почти безостановочно, быстро и практически грубо двигая бёдрами. Фрэнк начал двигать головой быстрее, каждый раз вбирая его член глубже. Чёрт, он так хотел почувствовать, как Фан кончит, так хотел попробовать его.  
Он убрал руку от своего члена, скользнув ей по ноге Гоула, вверх, мягко сжимая его яйца, и средним пальцем проскальзывая между его ног. Он не ожидал, что наткнётся там на ещё один палец, который уже потирал отверстие Фана, но на самом деле это было не очень удивительно. Фрэнк поднял глаза вверх, чтобы встретиться с взглядом Джерарда. Он улыбнулся, а затем надавил пальцем на колечко мышц Фана, заставив его немного задрожать и застонать. Фрэнку пришлось закрыть глаза и сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы расслабить горло и взять член Гоула до самого основания.  
\- Господи, Джи... Фрэнк... Чёрт, - каждое слово Гоула прерывалось стонами. Его пальцы в волосах Фрэнка расслабились, спина ещё больше изогнулась, а голова снова упала на плечо Джерарда. Джер поднял руку, лишь для того, чтобы облизать пальцы, а затем снова опустил руку вниз, массируя кольцо мышц.  
Фрэнк уже чувствовал, как Гоул приближается к оргазму, и начал быстро двигать рукой, сильно засасывая головку и делая всё возможное, чтобы доставить Фану как можно больше удовольствия. Его челюсть уже сильно болела, колени ныли, и он ужасно сильно желал прикоснуться к своему члену, но сейчас больше всего он хотел почувствовать, как Фан кончит.  
Он втянул воздух через нос, сжимая яйца Фана и мягко массируя их, и средним пальцем он всё ещё мог чувствовать медленное движение пальцев Джерарда, который потирал отверстие Гоула.  
\- О, чёрт, Джи, - застонал Фан, теснее прижимаясь к его груди. Фрэнк почувствовал, как пальцы Джерарда скользнули внутрь Гоула, растягивая его.  
Фан заскулил, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, почти задыхаясь, и Фрэнк вытащил изо рта его член, быстро двигая по нему рукой и, облизнув губы, взял головку в рот, двигаясь в том же темпе, что и пальцы Джерарда. Уэй, широко улыбаясь, зашептал Фану на ухо, - Тебе это нравится, правда? Ты кончишь для меня, детка? Давай же.  
Гоул заскулил в подтверждение, низко и отчаянно, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как его тело задрожало, а член бешено запульсировал. Он начал ещё быстрее двигать бёдрами, одновременно входя в рот Фрэнка и насаживаясь на пальцы Джерарда.  
Фан издал красивый, долгий стон и Фрэнк, наконец, почувствовал его сперму на языке. Он не выпускал изо рта его член, не желая упустить ни капли, а Джер всё продолжал двигать пальцами в теле Гоула. Тот обеими руками вцепился в голову Фрэнка, не переставая громко стонать и практически переходя на крик.  
Фрэнк выпустил изо рта его член, немного раньше, чем следовало бы, и несколько капель спермы все же попало ему на щёку. Он поднял взгляд на Джерарда и Гоула, второй тяжело дышал, его лицо было красным, кожа покрыта слоем пота, а рука Джера плотно обхватывала его талию и, казалось, это было единственным, что удерживало Фана в вертикальном положении.  
\- Чёрт возьми. Это было... - прошептал Гоул, задыхаясь, и не открывая глаз, - Это было просто нереально, - он замолчал, с жадностью втягивая воздух и, казалось, что он просто не мог найти подходящих слов.  
Фрэнк поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на боль в спине и коленях. Когда он оказался в вертикальном положении, Джерард положил руку ему на затылок, притягивая к себе и слизывая сперму Гоула с его щеки, перед тем, как поцеловать, жёстко и отчаянно. Фрэнк полностью растворился в поцелуе, сжимая плечо Фана и приоткрывая рот, позволяя языку Джера скользнуть между его губами и разделить с ним вкус Гоула.  
Когда они, наконец, разорвали поцелуй, с жадностью вдыхая воздух, Фан посмотрел на них тёмными глазами.  
\- Чёрт, это было так жарко, - сказал он хриплым и немного грубым голосом. Он повернул голову, целуя Джерарда грубо и влажно, предоставляя Фрэнку отличный вид. Он и так уже был сильно возбуждён, а теперь он был вынужден смотреть на их губы, при перемещении которых иногда можно было увидеть переплетающиеся языки, на то, как Гоул грубо сжимает пальцами красные волосы Джерарда, и слышать хриплые стоны, которые Джер издавал сквозь поцелуй.  
Фрэнк облизнул губы. Сейчас его рот казался ему очень пустым и свободным. Слишком пустым. Он продолжал блуждать взглядом по Фану и Джерарду, зная, что всего через два года, Уэй будет принадлежать ему. И Фрэнк до сих пор не мог поверить, что это реально.  
Гоул разорвал поцелуй, переводя дыхание, прежде чем повернуться и поцеловать Фрэнка, скользя языком ему в рот. Это было неожиданно и всё произошло так быстро, что Фрэ не сразу успел среагировать и ответить на поцелуй, но, несколько секунд спустя, он расслабился, отвечая ему, чувствуя вкус сигарет и Фана. Гоул смягчил поцелуй, действуя медленнее и нежнее, сильнее прижимаясь к Фрэнку горячей и мокрой грудью. Фрэ даже мог почувствовать быстрое биение сердца Гоула, которое, казалось, билось в унисон с его собственным.  
Джерард встал за спиной Фрэнка, и жёсткая ткань пиджака, который он всё ещё носил, казалась ещё грубее, касаясь обнажённой спины Фрэ. Джер запустил руку в волосы Гоула, притягивая его ближе к Фрэнку, и мягко коснулся губами затылка Айеро. Его горячее дыхание посылало мурашки вниз, по спине Фрэнка, заставляя его немного вздрогнуть. Он откинулся назад, прижимаясь к телу Джерарда, вдруг осознавая, как ему было сложно всё это время удерживать вертикальное положение.  
Он разорвал поцелуй, пробормотав дрожащим голосом, - Ребят, не хочу показаться неженкой, но мне нужно лечь, прямо сейчас, - и он не врал, ведь, казалось, если он простоит на своих дрожащих ногах ещё хотя бы несколько секунд, то, непременно, упадёт на пол.   
\- Я думаю, мы можем это устроить, - голос Гоула был глубоким и хриплым, и Фрэнк поставил себе на заметку то, что ему непременно нужно научиться делать так же, потому что это звучало чертовски сексуально. Джерард мягко коснулся губами плеча Фрэнка и схватил его за запястья, потянув в сторону старых спальных мешков. Фрэнк с благодарностью опустился на них, но, прежде чем он начал снимать сапоги, Джерард опустился перед ним на колени, целуя его, мягко и сладко.  
Фрэнк мгновенно справился со своей обувью, быстрее, чем когда-либо и приступил к избавлению Джерарда от его совершенно ненужной сейчас одежды.  
Ему удалось скинуть с Джерарда уродливый белый пиджак и футболку, к тому времени, как Фан решил присоединиться к ним, размахивая перед лицом Джера тюбиком смазки с логотипом "Better Living".  
\- О, ты нашёл её, отлично, - пробормотал Джерард, на секунду разрывая поцелуй.  
\- Я знаю, где Майки держит свой запас, - Гоул улыбнулся, падая на колени позади Джерарда.   
\- Чёрт, чувак, - Джер снова разорвал поцелуй, что показалось Фрэнку ужасно несправедливым, ведь ему так нравилось чувствовать губы и язык Джерарда. Тот повернул голову, глядя на Фан Гоула, - Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься трахнуть меня со смазкой моего брата?  
\- Нет, детка, - Фан хищно улыбнулся, а затем наклонился, чтобы провести языком по голому плечу Джерарда. Фрэнк наблюдал, как он медленно переместился к шее Джера и горячо прошептал ему на ухо, достаточно громко, чтобы Фрэ тоже мог это услышать, - Ты трахнешь Фрэнки.  
Эти слова и их смысл заставили Фрэ замереть на месте, не двигаясь и почти не дыша. В тот момент, когда он их услышал, горячий ожог возбуждения прошёл, казалось, через всё его тело, потому что, чёрт возьми, сейчас он хотел именно этого.  
\- А я буду смотреть. Может быть, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, я даже немного помогу, - продолжал шептать Гоул, пошло усмехаясь, и Фрэнку пришлось крепко зажмурить глаза, изо всех сил заставляя себя не воспроизводить эту картину.  
Однако он быстро распахнул их, почувствовав, что Джерард отстранился от него ещё дальше, ничего не ответив Фану.  
\- Джи? - позвал он, немного робко и неуверенно. Ему показалось, что Джерард не хочет делать того, что ему предложил Гоул, и Фрэнк хотел убедиться, что всё в порядке.  
\- Фрэнки, ты... - Джерард замолчал, проведя пальцами по его щеке, смотря на Фрэ огромными тёмными глазам. В них читалось столько желания и возбуждения, но он, почему-то, сдерживал себя и, спустя секунду, стало ясно, почему, - Фрэнки, ты уверен, что хочешь этого?  
\- Да, - ответил Фрэ, даже не раздумывая. Он приподнялся, взяв в руки лицо Джерарда, и впился в его губы, мгновение спустя углубляя поцелуй и скользя языком ему в рот. Джер запустил пальцы ему в волосы, целуя в ответ и теснее прижимаясь к телу Фрэнка, заставляя его немного выгнуть спину. Ему было недостаточно этого контакта, и он обернул руки вокруг Джерарда, наваливаясь на него и заставляя упасть на спину на спальные мешки.  
Когда Фрэнк разорвал поцелуй, чтобы немного отдышаться, Гоул, немедля, захватил рот Джерарда, целуя его глубоко, жадно и немного грубо. Некоторое время они по очереди целовали Уэя, пока он не начал выгибать спину, издавая сладкие, полные нужды стоны. Фрэнк скользнул ладонями по груди и животу Джера. Его кожа была мягкой, нежной и здесь она до сих пор оставалась бледной, почти белой, в отличие от загорелых рук и лица. Смотря на эту кожу, Фрэнк не мог не вспоминать Джерарда, который остался в 2005 году и был таким же бледным. Его Джерарда.  
Эта мысль заставила Фрэнка улыбнуться, и он прижался губами к плечу Джера, скользя рукой ниже по животу и останавливаясь на брюках Джерарда. Они уже были расстёгнуты, поэтому Фрэнк сразу скользнул рукой внутрь, с удивлением обнаружив, что он был не первым, натыкаясь на пальцы Гоула.  
Фрэнк фыркнул и засмеялся в шею Джерарда, - Чёрт, здесь ты меня опередил.  
Гоул оторвался от губ Джерарда, ухмыльнувшись, - Какой догадливый, - он схватил пальцы Фрэнка, обёртывая его руку вокруг члена Джерарда, не выпуская из своей, и они вместе начали медленно его поглаживать.  
Джерард издал сдавленный стон, изо всех сил выгибая спину.  
Гоул низко засмеялся и наклонился, проведя языком по нижней губе Джерарда. Уэй тяжело дышал, его кожа была покрыта тонким слоем пота, в бёдра двигались навстречу рукам Фрэнка и Фана.  
\- Тебе нравится это? - хрипло спросил Гоул и, судя по тому, как часто он задаёт вопросы Джерарду, пошлые разговоры в постели вполне естественны для них. И, Боже, судя по всему, Джерарду это нравится не меньше, чем Гоулу, потому что он издал громкий стон и сильнее толкнулся бёдрами, откидывая голову назад.  
\- Да, это чертовски хорошо... Просто... Да... - Джерард уже был так возбуждён, что ему было трудно подобрать правильные слова, и ещё более сложно озвучить их. Как ни странно, это заставляло Фрэнка возбуждать ещё больше, и он уже еле сдерживал себя, изо всех сил стараясь не касаться своего члена.  
Тем не менее, когда ему, наконец, удалось оторвать глаза от изогнутой шеи Джерарда, он перевёл взгляд на открытый, влажный, блестящий и, что наиболее важно - свободный и ничем не занятый рот Фан Гоула.  
\- Знаешь, я придумал тебе применение получше, - сказал Фрэнк, всё ещё глядя на рот Фана и, чёрт возьми, как же удобно иметь под рукой человека, с точно таким же мозгом, как у тебя. Гоул сразу понял о чём идёт речь, и они оба переместились к ногам Джерарда, стягивая с него штаны и нижнее бельё.  
Джерард соображал немного медленнее, чем обычно, но через несколько секунд, когда до него дошло, что же именно хотят сделать Фрэнк и Фан, они уже заменили свои руки, которые всё ещё были на его члене, своими губами. Оба.  
Джерард вздрогнул и мгновенно сел, смотря на них огромными глазами, - О, Боже... - он замахал руками, как будто не знал, куда их деть и открыл рот, тяжело дыша, просто продолжая смотреть на Фана и Фрэнка, не отрывая от них взгляда, и, представив себя на его месте, Фрэнк понял, что от такого зрелища, наверняка, сошёл бы с ума.  
Фрэ шире открыл рот на одной из сторон члена Джерарда, проводя по нему языком, и Фан тут же повторил его действия. Это было более чем просто неудобно, но Фрэнк был уверен, что Джерард чувствовал себя удивительно. Фрэ сильно надавил языком на выступающую вену, медленно скользя губами вниз по горячей коже. Гоул делал то же самое, иногда касаясь его носа своим, в то время как они продолжали облизывать и целовать член Джерарда.  
Уэй заскулил, наконец, найдя применение своим рукам, и запустил их в волосы Фана и Фрэнка, мягко поглаживая их кожу головы. Он стонал почти беспрерывно, но все же смог пробормотать, - Чёрт, вы такие горячие. Видели бы вы себя. Святое дерьмо, это лучшее, что я когда-либо видел. Я так хотел бы нарисовать вас.  
Гоул оторвался от его члена, возразив, - Ну уж нет. Сейчас ты не получишь свой блокнот.  
Джерард захихикал, но его смех быстро перешёл в стон, когда Фрэнк, воспользовавшись тем, что Гоул оторвался от члена Уэя, взял в рот сначала головку, а затем опустился ниже, вбирая в себя член Джера почти до основания.  
\- Просто… Просто, я не хочу забыть об этом. Это невероятно.  
Джерард не мог подобрать подходящие слова, потому что Гоул спустился ниже, облизывая яйца Джера и, взяв одно в рот, стал нежно посасывать его, в то время как Фрэнк, продолжал сосать его член. Их положение было немного неловким, так как они то и дело сталкивались друг с другом, но слыша поощряющие стоны Джерарда, извивающегося под ними, у Фрэнка не было ни малейшего желания останавливаться, даже наоборот. Он начал двигать головой быстрее, каждый раз вбирая в себя член Джерарда до самого основания, чувствуя, как пальцы Джерарда сильнее вцепились в его волосы, потянув назад.  
\- Пока нет, чёрт, пока нет, - задыхаясь, прохрипел Джерард, - Я не могу. Я так близко, парни.  
Фрэнк самодовольно улыбнулся, выпустив изо рта член Уэя и, крепче зажав его у основания, быстро лизнул головку, - Это было неплохо, да?  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Святые дерьмо, вы просто… Вы действительно хотите убить меня, - голос Джерарда немного дрожал, лицо было покрасневшее и покрытое тонким слоем пота. Он был великолепен. Такой расслабленный, довольный и совершенно потрясающий. Фрэнк хотел его так сильно.  
\- Никаких рисунков. Просто трахни его, - сказал Гоул, повторяя движение Фрэнка и облизывая головку члена Джерарда.  
Уэй заскулил, дёрнувшись бёдрами навстречу его рту. Было видно, как он хотел кончить и одновременно не хотел, чтобы это всё заканчивалось. Фрэнку нравилось видеть Джерарда таким.  
\- Говоря о сексе… - добавил Фрэ, пошарив рукой по кровати и схватив тюбик смазки. Он помахал ей перед лицом Джерарда, - Надо бы уже заняться им.  
Фрэнк был ужасно возбуждён, и то, что он до сих пор оставался в этих чёртовых штанах, причиняло немалый дискомфорт и даже небольшую боль. Конечно то, что происходило вокруг, не могло не возбудить его до предела, однако он был единственный, кто ещё не получил хоть немного удовольствия. Но, чёрт возьми, он же это заслужил.  
Джер потянулся к смазке, но Фан был быстрее. Он выхватил её из рук Фрэнка и махнул на Джерарда рукой, - Просто полежи и расслабься. Я подготовлю его для тебя.  
Фрэнк облизнул губы, шатко вздохнув. Гоул схватил его за плечо и толкнул на спину, ловко и уверенно проводя ладонями по телу Фрэ вниз, расстёгивая его штаны и быстро стаскивая их.  
Боже, как было приятно, наконец, почувствовать себя голым. Фрэ улыбнулся Фану, на что тот ответил взаимностью и, наклонившись, провёл языком по его нижней губе, затем скользя в рот Фрэнка.  
Услышав тихий, сдавленный стон, Фрэ не сразу понял, что он шёл из его горла, прорываясь сквозь поцелуй. Затем руки Фана медленно заскользили по его груди, к животу, а затем и ниже, и Фрэнк едва ли не забыл, как дышать.  
Однако руки не коснулись его члена, и Фрэнк понял, что Гоул, естественно, сделал это нарочно, ведь иначе просто быть не могло. Вместо того чтобы обвить рукой член Фрэнка, Фан скользнул к его ногам, раздвигая их в стороны, на такую ширину, чтобы Фрэнку было максимально комфортно. Фрэ задышал быстрее, извиваясь на спальных мешках и изо всех сил стараясь не схватить в руку свой член. Сейчас он бы многое отдал за пару движений рукой, чтобы хоть немного снять остроту.  
\- Чёрт возьми, - прошептал Джерард, наблюдая за ними. Фрэ повернул голову, увидев, что тот лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, не сводя с них взгляда, - Ты хоть можешь представить, как выглядишь со стороны?  
Фрэнк мог представить, - Наверное, это выглядит, как будто я развлекаюсь с зеркалом.  
Гоул, стоявший на коленях между ног Фрэнка, медленно провёл пальцами по его внутренней стороне бедра, двигаясь к заднице, - С зеркалом, которое может коснуться тебя.  
\- Знаешь, если бы ты действительно был моим отражением, знающим все мои мысли и желания, то уже давно бы перешёл от слов к делу, и… - Фрэнк не успел договорить, так как Фан быстро обвил рукой его член, крепко сжав, и начал поглаживать, именно с такой скоростью, которая сейчас доставляла Фрэ максимальное удовольствие.  
Фрэнк застонал, выгнув спину. Гоул трогал его именно так, как он хотел, и это было так чертовски хорошо.  
Когда ему удалось открыть глаза, лицо Джерарда оказалось буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от него, он вглядывался в глаза Фрэнка, - Фрэнки, - прошептал он, прижимаясь к губам Айеро, и он понял, насколько отчаянно нуждался в этом. Он поцеловал Джерарда в ответ, засасывая его нижнюю губу, и застонал, когда Уэй проник языком ему в рот. Одновременно с этим, он продолжал толкаться бёдрами навстречу движениям Гоула.  
Фрэнк настолько погрузился в свои ощущения, что даже не услышал, как щёлкнула крышка смазки. Несколько секунд спустя он почувствовал, как смазанные, скользкие пальцы, медленно ласкают его вход, и всё, что он мог сделать - это ещё раз застонать, толкаясь навстречу пальцам Фана.  
Гоул перестал дразнить Фрэ, проникая в него одним пальцем, медленно двигая им, пока Фрэнк не начал пытаться насаживаться на палец, явно прося о большем. Фан добавил второй, и Фрэнк был вынужден оторваться от губ Джерарда, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, которого ему сейчас так не хватало. Одна из рук Гоула всё ещё двигалась на его члене, но с меньшей скоростью, чем ещё несколько минут назад, сохраняя Фрэ на грани.  
Джерард, очевидно, хотел лишить его последних остатков разума, потому что секунду спустя, он поднёс руку ко рту, медленно облизывая ладонь, и потянулся к члену Фрэнка, присоединяясь к руке Фана, переплетая их пальцы и повторяя его движения. Айеро жадно втянул воздух, издав шаткий стон, когда Джерард скользнул пальцем по головке, пока Фан продолжал двигать рукой по его члену. Джер смотрел на него, прикрыв веки и изогнув рот в усмешке. Очевидно, что всё происходящее здесь, нравится ему не меньше, чем самому Фрэ.  
Уэй опустился на Фрэнка, прижимаясь к его груди, и быстро чмокнув его в губы, стал медленно спускаться вниз по его телу, оставляя на коже лёгкие поцелуи. Когда Гоул убрал руку с члена Фрэнка, тот хотел возмутиться, но почувствовал горячий рот Джера и, одновременно с этим, Фан добавил третий палец, продолжая растягивать его. Теперь Фрэнк сосредоточил всё своё внимание на приятном растяжении и Джерарде, ласкающим головку его члена, а затем опустившимся на его член, до самого основания, плотно обхватывая его губами.  
Фрэнк едва ли не забыл, как дышать. Его ощущения были настолько яркими и острыми, что он, неосознанно, задрожал. Фрэ с трудом открыл глаза, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточить взгляд на Джерарде. Когда ему это, наконец, удалось, он встретил взгляд Джера, который не сводил с него глаз. Он не опустил взгляд, даже когда снова полностью вобрал в себя член Фрэнка, надавливая языком на выступающую венку. Взгляд Джера был настолько интенсивным, что Фрэнку пришлось отвести свой, чтобы не кончить в эту же секунду. Он перевёл его на Фана, но, как Фрэнк ожидал, это не принесло ему облегчения. Казалось, Гоул пытался трахнуть его взглядом.  
Он продолжал смотреть на Фрэнка и, немного изогнув пальцы, провёл ими по простате Фрэ, заставляя его выгнуть спину от удовольствия.  
Фрэнк мог только лежать на месте и получать то, что ему дают, даже не пытаясь дать им что-нибудь в ответ, потому что возбуждение и удовольствие просто лишали его оставшихся сил. Гоул, не сводя с него взгляда, наклонился, чтобы оставить нежный поцелуй на плече Джерарда, а затем так же нежно, прикусил его кожу, затем проведя по ней языком. Он глубже вошёл пальцами в Фрэнка и снова несколько раз провёл ими по его простате, и Фрэ подумал, что ещё чуть-чуть и он кончит.  
\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, - пробормотал Фрэнк, хватая Джерарда за волосы и пытаясь отстранить его от себя. В глазах Джера появился вопрос, так же как и у Фана, который всё ещё продолжал двигать пальцами внутри Фрэ. Тот схватил Фана за запястье, заставляя остановиться, - Чёрт, ребят, ещё чуть-чуть и я кончу, так что вам лучше немного притормозить.  
Фрэнк зашипел, когда Джерард выпустил изо рта его член, напоследок лизнув головку, а Фрэ опустил руку вниз, обвив рукой член и крепко сжав у основания. Он пытался заставить себя дышать глубже и спокойнее, чтобы держать себя под контролем.  
Гоул ещё раз согнул пальцы, отправляя волну удовольствия по всему телу Фрэнка, который тихо заскулил, сильно выгибаясь в спине. Затем Фан остановился, медленно извлекая из него пальцы, и Фрэ недовольно вздохнул.   
Когда он снова открыл глаза, он увидел, что Джерард всё ещё смотрел на него, улыбаясь покрасневшими, влажными и слегка припухшими губами. Он выглядел невероятно самодовольным и гордым. Всё, что мог делать Фрэнк в тот момент - это смотреть на него в ответ, тяжело дыша и замечая, как Гоул прижимается грудью к спине Джера.  
Скользя взглядом по телу Джерарда, Фрэнк впитывал в себя все детали. Его бледная кожа на груди и животе, загорелые руки и шея и небольшое количество веснушек на плечах. Он знал, что запомнит его тело в мельчайших подробностях, пока они не начнут встречаться с Джерардом из 2005 года. Но самая главная и запоминающаяся деталь его внешности - это, конечно же, волосы. Кроваво-красный цвет остро контрастировал с его кожей. Фрэнк опустил взгляд ниже, снова скользнув по бледным груди и животу, наткнувшись взглядом на тёмную дорожку волос внизу живота, которая вела к его напряжённому члену.  
Татуированные пальцы Фана обхватили плечи Джера и узоры на них смотрелись просто прекрасно рядом с чистой кожей Джерарда. Одна из его рук скользнула по талии Уэя. Они оба смотрели на Фрэнка в тот момент, когда он обвил рукой член Джерарда, медленно поглаживая его. Джер прикрыл глаза, слегка приоткрыв рот и глухо застонав.  
Фрэнк не мог отвести от него взгляд.  
Джер повернул голову в сторону Гоула, проводя языком по его губам и проникая им внутрь, медленно целуя. Фан прикусил нижнюю губу Джерарда, продолжая медленно двигать пальцами по его члену.  
Это была одна из самых горячих вещей, которые Фрэнк когда-либо видел. А то, что Джерард стоял на коленях между его раздвинутых ног, заводило Фрэнка ещё больше. Чёрт, он уже так хотел перейти к следующей части.  
Он приподнялся на локтях и немного пошевелил задницей, раздвинув ноги шире, - Ну так что, ты собираешься сегодня заняться со мной сексом, или нет?  
Гоул, засмеявшись, чмокнул Джера в губы, - Молодые люди настолько нетерпеливы.  
Фрэнк с яростью посмотрел на него, резко жестикулируя, - Ты не можешь меня обвинять. Ты-то уже кончил.  
Гоул даже и не думал с ним спорить, - Да, и это было чертовски приятно, надо сказать. Спасибо тебе, - Фан широко улыбнулся.  
Фрэнк явно не разделял его веселья. Зная, что спорить с Гоулом бесполезно, он повернулся к Джерарду, смотря на него щенячьими глазами, - Ты ведь не собираешься заставить меня умолять тебя?  
\- А знаешь, это было бы неплохо, - промурлыкал Джерард, отстраняя от себя руку Фан Гоула и поудобнее размещаясь между ног Фрэнка, прижимаясь к его телу своим. Фрэнк обхватил ногами талию Джерарда, скрестив пятки у него за спиной.  
Иногда ожидание удовольствие может быть даже приятным, но сейчас этого было чертовски недостаточно. Тем более что у них осталось совсем немного времени до того, как он отправится обратно в 2005 год, и Фрэнк был бы полным идиотом, если бы потратил это время на что-то, кроме секса. Решив не дожидаться, пока Джерард предпримет хоть какие-то действия, Фрэ скользнул рукой между их телами, нащупывая член Уэя. Обхватив его рукой, он почувствовал скользкие от смазки пальцы Фана.  
Джерард издал тихий стон, одновременно с этим впиваясь в губы Фрэнка, толкаясь в руку Гоула. Фрэ был уверен, что никогда в жизни не забудет того, что происходит между ними сегодня. Фан направил член Джера к отверстию Фрэнка, пока тот не почувствовал тупое давление.  
Гоул наклонился, прижавшись грудью к спине Джера, положив руку ему на бедро и смотря в глаза Фрэнка, выглядывая из-за плеча Джерарда, - Готов?  
Очевидно, ответа он не ждал, так как секунду спустя Фрэнк почувствовал, что давление на его вход увеличилось и член Джерарда, наконец, проскользнул в него, заставляя Фрэ задержать дыхание. Гоул немного подтолкнул Джера, чтобы заставить его двигаться, входя во Фрэнка медленно и глубоко, и, чёрт возьми, он был намного больше, чем пальцы Фана, достаточно большим, чтобы заставить Фрэнка чувствовать небольшую боль, которая, однако, была очень даже приятной.  
\- Боже, Фрэнки, - пробормотал Джер задыхаясь и прислоняясь лбом к его щеке, - Боже, Фрэнк, - повторил он, начиная ускорять свои движения, и Фрэнк знал, что это Гоул управляет его движениями, всё ещё продолжая ухмыляться из-за плеча Джерарда.  
Фрэ запустил руку в алые волосы Джерарда, снова притягивая его для поцелуя. Уэй ответил ему, с жадностью залезая языком в рот Фрэ, продолжая быстро входить в него. Фрэнк застонал сквозь поцелуй, толкаясь бёдрами навстречу движениям Джера, и сейчас он больше всего хотел, чтобы кто-то взял в руку его член, потому что в таком случае то, что происходило сейчас, было бы совершенно.  
Видимо, его телепатические навыки с каждым разом становятся всё лучше и лучше, потому что секунду спустя скользкие пальцы Гоула обхватили его член, и теперь всё действительно стало совершенно. Фрэнк снова застонал в губы Джерарда и тот снова ускорил свои движения, заставляя Фрэ едва ли не воспламениться на месте от удовольствия.  
Вскоре рука Джерарда присоединилась к Фану на члене Фрэнка, и тот уже был на грани. Ему пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел довольную ухмылку Джерарда, а затем, он опустился к шее Фрэнка, начиная облизывать и посасывать его кожу.  
Это было уже слишком для него. Фрэнк не мог больше думать ни о чём, кроме члена Джерарда, скользящего внутри него и пальцев Фана, обхватывающих его плотным кольцом, иногда касающихся уздечки, и Фрэнк уже начал немного дрожать, ожидая подступающего оргазма. Он вцепился в плечи Джера, притягивая его ближе к себе, и ногами заставляя ускорить темп, всё ближе подступая к оргазму.  
Именно в тот момент, когда он уже был на краю, Джерард, почему-то, решил замереть на месте. Его рот был открыт, и из него вылетел протяжный стон. Глаза были широко открыты, а его тело слегка дрожало.  
\- Джи? - хрипло прошептал Фрэнк.  
\- Гоул, что ты... чёрт... - Джерард не смог договорить остальные слова, наклонив голову вперёд, когда хриплый и ещё более громкий стон вырвался из его приоткрытого рта. Фрэнку пришлось приподняться на локтях и заглянуть за плечо Джера, чтобы увидеть, какого хрена творит Фан Гоул. У него не было возможности увидеть всё, но, заметив, что рука Фана была между ягодиц Джерарда, Фрэнк быстро догадался, что именно тут происходило.  
\- Тише, детка, всё хорошо, - прошептал Гоул, наклоняясь вперёд и прижимаясь грудью к спине Джерарда, опираясь подбородком на его плечо, всё ещё продолжая растягивать Джера, - Скажи мне, если ты не хочешь этого, и я остановлюсь. Просто скажи, если это так.   
Джерард ничего не ответил, просто ещё раз громко застонал и двинул бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы Фана, тем самым двигая членом внутри Фрэнка. И это заставило разлиться волну удовольствия по телу Айеро, заставив его издать стон одобрения.  
\- Чёрт, да, - протянул Гоул, выглядя чертовски довольным самим собой.  
\- Боже, Фан, просто... Просто... Чёрт возьми... - Джерард не мог подобрать правильные слова. Его голова была низко опущена, а глаза теперь были плотно зажмурены.  
\- Просто что? - спросил Гоул, широко ухмыляясь, - Просто скажи мне, чего именно ты хочешь, Джи.  
Уэй глубоко, шатко вздохнул и, чувствуя внутри себя пульсацию его члена, Фрэнк понял, что Джер был уже близко.  
\- Просто трахни меня, боже, пожалуйста... - Дрожь пробежала по телу Джерарда, и Фрэнк почувствовал это своим собственным телом, - Трахни меня, Гоул, пожалуйста.  
\- Это всё, что мне было нужно, - прошептал Фан, и Фрэнк понял, что именно в этот момент он вытащил из Джерарда свои пальцы, потому что тот издал недовольное ворчание. Фрэнк поднёс руку к лицу Уэя, убирая прядь волос с его лица и заправляя за ухо.  
\- Эй, - прошептал он, нежно проведя ладонью по лбу Джера, и тот медленно приоткрыл глаза, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на лице Фрэ. Долгое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, и Фрэнк никак не мог перестать думать о том, какой же Джерард красивый. Он просто не мог отвести от него взгляд, да и не хотел.  
Гоул выдавил на пальцы немного смазки, размазав по своему члену и, чмокнув Джерарда в плечо, спросил, - Ты готов, малыш?  
Ответ Джера был больше похож на стон, но он, определённо, был положительным. Фрэнк не мог оторвать взгляд от его лица, наблюдая, как рот Джерарда открылся шире, а глаза потеряли фокус, и его тело сильно задрожало, когда Фан вошёл в него. Несколько секунд спустя, дав Джерарду немного привыкнуть, Гоул сделал первый толчок, заставляя Джера тем самым толкнуться во Фрэнка. И они начали двигаться в одном темпе, когда Фан начал интенсивнее трахать Джерарда, а Уэй Фрэнка.  
Это было невероятно. Хоть Фрэнк и не мог забыть про свой нетронутый член, но сейчас ему было достаточно лишь смотреть на Джерарда и чувствовать внутри себя его член. Чёрт возьми, да он мог кончить, только слушая гортанные, глубокие стоны Джера.  
Через несколько минут кто-то обвил рукой его член. Опустив взгляд вниз, и увидев татуированные пальцы Фан Гоула. Он начал двигать бёдрами быстрее, заставляя и Джерарда увеличить скорость, быстро скользя рукой по члену Фрэ, в том же ритме. Не в силах о чём-либо думать и полностью отдавшись ощущениям, Фрэнк откинул голову назад. Чёрт возьми, как же ему было хорошо.  
Джерард приблизился к краю первым. Его ритм сбился, рот был широко открыт, а глаза крепко зажмурены. С его губ слетел длинный, красивый стон. Джерард стал ещё быстрее вбиваться во Фрэнка, крепко сжимая руками его бёдра. Толчки были такими быстрыми, что должны были бы причинять Фрэнку боль, но это было не болезненным, а просто слишком интенсивным.  
Фрэнк почувствовал оргазм Джерарда, как свой собственный. Его бёдра были плотно прижаты к ягодицам Фрэ, а член сильно пульсировал внутри него. Выражение лица Джера в этот момент было великолепным. Фрэнк не мог больше терпеть. Не тогда, когда Джерард сотрясался над ним в оргазме, широко распахнув губы. Не тогда, когда рука Фана быстро скользила по его члену, а его движения заставляли Джера продолжать толкаться внутрь Фрэ.  
Айеро громко застонал, схватив Джера за плечи и толкаясь навстречу руке Гоула, опаляя горячим дыханием шею Джерарда, который всё ещё слегка дрожал от его оргазма.  
\- Ну, давай же, Фрэнки, - прохрипел Джерард, теснее прижимаясь к нему и это было всё, что нужно было Фрэ, чтобы, наконец, испытать собственный оргазм. Он громко застонал, задыхаясь, извиваясь и сильнее вцепляясь в плечи Джерарда, кончая и пачкая спермой руки Фана, и их с Джерардом животы.  
Фрэнк был удивлён, что вообще смог остаться в сознании. Всё его тело дрожало, и он теснее прижался к потному телу Джерарда, всё ещё нависавшего над ним, и тяжело дышащего в плечо Фрэнка. Айеро зарылся лицом в его влажные волосы, глубоко дыша и пытаясь восстановить дыхание и сердцебиение.  
Когда Фрэнк услышал стон Фана, то понял, что ещё не всё закончилось. Джер издал шаткий стон, когда Гоул вышел из него и упал на спину, рядом с Фрэнком. Крепко обхватив рукой член, он начал быстро двигать ей, пытаясь, наконец, достичь оргазма.  
Джерард и Фрэнк, переглянувшись, притянули Фана к себе, прижимаясь к его влажному телу. Фрэ прижался к губам Фана, скользнув языком ему в рот, а Джерард, оттолкнув руку Фана, сам обхватил его член. Фрэнк сжал его яйца, в то время, как Джер продолжал быстро двигать рукой.  
Фрэнк продолжал его целовать, даже когда Фан широко раскрыл рот, громко застонав, и начал сильнее толкаться в руку Джерарда.   
\- Ну, давай же, детка. Ты выглядишь просто великолепно. Такой чертовски красивый. Давай же.  
Гоул напрягся, сильно стиснув пальцами плечо Фрэнка, и выгнув спину. Джерард начал быстрее двигать рукой по его члену, продолжая шептать на ухо, - Давай, детка.  
Гоул с жадностью втянул воздух, издав странный звук, похожий на короткий стон. Он задрожал всем телом, обильно кончая себе на живот и на руку Джерарда. Он начал извиваться, когда Джерард продолжил гладить его член через оргазм, радостно шепча, - Да, малыш. Какой же ты красивый, - пальцы Фана так крепко вцепились в плечи Фрэнка, что на их месте, должно быть, останутся синяки, но сейчас Фрэ было плевать на это. Он смотрел на Гоула, который всё ещё продолжал извиваться в оргазме, и он был просто очарован этим зрелищем. А так как они с Гоулом были одним и тем же человеком, Фрэнк, во время оргазма, очевидно, выглядел точно так же, так что наблюдать за ним было ещё приятнее.   
Теперь они лежали, вплотную прижавшись друг к другу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и их жадные вздохи эхом отдавались по всей комнате, которая насквозь пропахла сексом. Фрэнк мог чувствовать, как быстро бьётся сердце Фана, сжимая пальцами руку Джерарда на груди Гоула. Она была покрыта потом и капельками спермы, а нога Фрэнка уже начинала затекать под тяжестью тела Фана. Но, даже не смотря на это, этот момент не мог быть более совершенным. Фрэнк готов был пролежать здесь вечно.  
\- Это было чертовски невероятно, - прохрипел Фрэнк, повернувшись к Джерарду и положив голову на грудь Фана.  
\- Чёрт возьми, это было просто потрясающе, - согласился Гоул, приподнимаясь на локтях и скользнув взглядом сначала по лицу Джерарда, а затем и Фрэнка, и его рот растянулся в широкой улыбке, такой же, какая сейчас красовалась на лице Фрэ.  
Джерард улыбнулся, ласково и удовлетворённо. Фрэнк так привык видеть подобную улыбку на лице Джерарда из 2005 года. Фрэ так любил эту улыбку, она почти заставляла его сердце разрываться от нежности.  
Продолжая смотреть на улыбку Джерарда, Фрэ услышал далёкий звук приближающихся мотоциклов. Он знал, что это Майки и Рэй, и скоро всё закончится. Так что им пора одеваться, даже не смотря на то, как сильно Фрэнк не хотел этого делать.  
Недовольно вздохнув, Джерард сказал, - Нам лучше...  
\- Да, - согласился Фан, не дав ему договорить. Его голос звучал таким же недовольным, каким Фрэнк себя чувствовал. Джерард наклонился, целуя Гоула, а затем и Фрэнка, мягко и сладко. Он оторвался от его губ с довольной улыбкой, бросая взгляд то на одного, то на другого, - Спасибо.  
Фрэ улыбнулся, - Я бы сказал "обращайся", но это, как понимаешь, была одноразовая акция, так что вряд ли мы сможем повторить это ещё раз.  
Джерард пожал плечами, - Всё равно скажи.  
Фрэ наклонился, запечатлев мягкий поцелуй на губах Джера, а затем и на губах Фана. Он облизал губы, широко улыбнувшись, - Считайте, что я в вашем распоряжении, в любое время.  
Улыбка Джерарда являлась достаточной наградой для Фрэнка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Дети кукурузы» - ужастик, снятый в 1984 году. Судя по краткому содержанию, близнецов или каких-нибудь двойников там и в помине нет, но, судя по всему, после этой фразы Майка, нужно посмеяться)


	15. Глава 15

ГЛАВА 15

Песок, накалившийся за день от знойного солнца, всё ещё оставался тёплым, грея босые ноги Фрэнка, который занял своё место недалеко от закусочной, прямо в центре креста, который нарисовал Рэй. Он всё ещё чувствовал лёгкую дрожь во всём теле, а его кожа была покрыта тонким слоем липкого пота.

\- Когда? - спросил Джерард, заглушая голосом тихий писк насекомых. Он скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь оставаться максимально спокойным. Фрэнк тоже изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках. Он не мог поверить, что ему придётся ждать ещё целых два года, чтобы снова поцеловать Джерарда.

\- Через 10 минут, - Рэй встал у Уэя за спиной, сжимая в руках свой шлем. Он и Майк только что вернулись. Ни один из них не спрашивал о том, что парни делали во время их отсутствия, да и, в любом случае, Фрэнк не стал бы с ними это обсуждать.

\- Ну, тебе пора проваливать подальше отсюда, - Сказал Рэй, повернувшись к Фан Гоулу, который тут же накинулся на Фрэнка с объятиями, чуть ли не сбивая его с ног.

Фрэнку снова было странно обнимать самого себя, точнее парня, которым он станет много лет спустя. И, не смотря на это, мысли о том, что он больше не встретит Фана, заставляли его чувствовать себя разбитым. Ему казалось, что он навсегда прощается с родным братом.

Фрэ крепко обвил его тело руками, наверняка мешая Гоулу нормально дышать. Когда они, наконец, разорвали объятия, Фан опустил голову, проведя ладонью по глазам. Ресницы Фрэнка тоже были влажными, и ему было наплевать, заметит это кто-нибудь, или нет.

\- Береги себя, Фрэнки, - прошептал Гоул, взяв Фрэ за руку, крепко сжимая её и рассматривая переплетение их пальцев.

\- Позаботься о Джерарде, хорошо? - Попросил его Фрэнк, быстро бросая взгляд на Уэя и снова переводя его на Фана.

\- Да. И ты тоже, - ответил Гоул, нежно проведя пальцами по щеке Фрэнка, широко улыбаясь.

Фрэнк знал, что сейчас на его лице красуется точь-в-точь такая же улыбка. Они одновременно подались навстречу друг другу, так что Фрэнк не мог с точностью сказать, кто из них кого поцеловал, но это определенно был один из самых лучших поцелуев в его жизни - горячий, глубокий, немного грубый, но от этого не менее сладкий. Его глаза были блаженно закрыты, и даже полностью погрузившись в поцелуй, Фрэнк не мог не услышать шаткий, тихий, полу-стон, полу-вздох Джерарда, который он не смог сдержать, даже стараясь изо всех сил.

Майк фыркнул, а Рэй громко сказал, - Отлично. Это самое причудливое и странное дерьмо, какое я когда-либо видел. А вы давайте, прекращайте, потому что нам нужно поторапливаться.

Фрэнк и Фан игнорировали его ещё примерно полминуты, явно делая это назло Рэю. В конце концов, не выдержав рвущегося из них смеха, они разорвали поцелуй и громко засмеялись.

Первое лицо, на котором Фрэнк смог сосредоточить взгляд, было лицом Майка. Его рот был искривлён в притворном отвращении, но изгиб бровей явно показывал, что ему было не менее весело, чем Фрэнку и Фану, - Чёртовы самовлюблённые нарциссы.

\- Иди ты, Майк, - хихикнул Фрэнк, и они с Фаном подбежали к нему, стискивая в объятиях. Джерард и Рэй присоединились к ним буквально через секунду и, обхватив друг друга руками, они ещё долго стояли, обнимаясь, и не произнося ни слова. Обычно они обнимаются так до или после концерта, когда они переполнены эмоциями и им хочется поделиться ими друг с другом. Фрэнку было тяжело думать о том, что он единственный из пяти парней, который сможет делать это после концерта, ведь он, собственно говоря, единственный из них, кто вообще сможет снова попасть на сцену, а для других этот путь закрыт и, скорее всего, навсегда. Фрэнк от всей души проклинал это чёртово будущее, которое когда-то ждёт и его.

Рэй первый оторвался от них, хоть и с неохотой, - Ребят, я серьёзно. Гоулу действительно нужно убраться отсюда подальше.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, Стар, ухожу, - Фан отстранился от Фрэнка, напоследок крепко сжав его руку в своей. Его волосы были сильно взлохмачены, на лице играла самодовольная улыбка.

Фрэнк быстро ещё раз обнял Рэя, прежде чем тот схватил Гоула за руку, оттаскивая его подальше от Фрэ, в сторону мотоциклов.

\- Куда мы идём? - донеслась до Фрэнка фраза Гоула.

\- Куда угодно. Лишь бы подальше отсюда, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, - Рэй ускорил шаг, таща за собой Фана, который издавал возмущённые возгласы.

Фрэнк хихикнул, уткнувшись в шею Майка, обнимая, на этот раз, его. Ему было странно думать о том, что через несколько минут он вернётся в прошлое и увидит там тех же самых парней, только на много лет младше, - Знаешь, я рад, что скоро увижу Майка, который не выглядит сексуальнее меня.

\- Заткнись, я всегда был сексуальным, - ответил Майки, сильнее прижимая Фрэнка к своему жёсткому, костлявому телу, но, даже не смотря на это, Фрэ было приятно его обнимать. Уэй-младший прикоснулся сухими губами ко лбу Фрэнка, выпуская его, наконец, из объятий.

Он криво усмехнулся, пару раз переведя взгляд от него к Джерарду, и обратно. И потому что он был лучшим в мире братом, или потому, что он знал, что им прощаться будет лучше наедине, Майк поторопился уйти, - Ну, мне пора. Увидимся в будущем, Фрэнки. Ну, или в прошлом...

Он смахнул с лица пряди осветлённых волос и, развернувшись, пошагал в сторону закусочной.

Фрэнк с Джерардом остались одни, окружённые мёртвой, бесконечной пустыней и минутами, спустя которые, Фрэ отправится домой.

\- Фрэнки, - позвал его Джерард. Фрэ обернулся на звук его голоса, мгновенно протягивая руки вперёд, хватая за воротник рубашки, и целуя, жёстко и глубоко. У Фрэнка не было сил оторваться от него, потому что он не мог в полной мере насладиться его губами, да и, наверное, никогда не сможет. Ему всегда будет недостаточно, но сейчас он пытался взять так много, как только сможет, изо всех сил пытаясь максимально запечатлеть в памяти этот момент. Ведь пройдёт ещё так много времени, прежде он сможет снова коснуться этих губ.

Фрэнк издал приглушённый стон, желая получить в подарок ещё хотя бы несколько минут с Джерардом, но всё же разорвал поцелуй.

\- Я хочу рассказать им.

\- Что? – спросил Джерард, немного ошеломлённо.

\- Ты и ребята… Я не смогу, - Фрэнк оглянулся по сторонам, окидывая взглядом мёртвую местность, - Я не смогу держать всё это в секрете от них… От вас. Ты же знаешь, что не смогу.

Он посмотрел на Джерарда, который покусывал нижнюю губу, вздёрнув бровь, - Ты уверен?

Истерический смех вырвался изо рта Фрэнка, - Нет. Да. Чёрт возьми, я даже не знаю, - он остановился, глубоко дыша и стараясь всё обдумать, - Да, я должен. Я должен попробовать. Ведь риск того стоит, не правда ли? Стоит попытаться всё изменить. Возможно, нам даже удастся это сделать. Изменить будущее.

Он не мог с точностью сказать, почему для него было так важно согласие Джерарда, просто это было так.

\- Ведь если бы ты знал об этом раньше, ты бы попробовал что-то изменить, правда? Ведь ты бы попытался? – отчаянно спросил Фрэнк. Джерард смотрел на него, часто моргая и, очевидно, обдумывая ответ.

Фрэнк знал, что у него почти не осталось времени, но он должен был дождаться ответа.

\- Да, - сказал Джер, наконец, - Да, Фрэнки. Ты должен попробовать. Попытаться хоть что-то исправить. Сделай хоть что-нибудь… - он не успел договорить последнюю фразу, как Фрэнк накрыл его рот своим, целуя нежно и медленно, пытаясь выразить в поцелуе все свои чувства. Пальцы Джерарда вцепились в его волосы, притягивая ближе, и он ещё больше углубил поцелуй.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, вокруг было слышно лишь то, с какой жадностью они втягивали воздух. Вдруг, Фрэнк почувствовал себя немного странно, и всё его тело начало немного вибрировать. Через несколько секунд, он должен был отправиться домой, и он это знал. Его сердце билось так быстро и громко, что заглушало слова Джерарда, который что-то говорил ему.

\- Извини, что?

\- Yoi Seikatsu, - повторил Джерард и, либо Фрэ его плохо расслышал, либо Джер и правда нёс полную чушь.

\- Что за хрень?

Джерард залез в карман пиджака, доставая оттуда маркер и начиная что-то писать на руке Фрэнка, - «Yoi Seikatsu» - это название компании для улучшения отраслей жизни. Я мало что мог узнать о том, чем они занимались до 2008, ведь у нас тут с этим проблема, но ты сможешь.

Фрэнк посмотрел на надпись на руке, перечитывая её. Затем он перевёл взгляд на Джерарда, который внимательно за ним наблюдал, тяжело дыша и по-прежнему сжимая в руках маркер.

\- Чёрт, я люблю тебя, - признался Фрэнк и почувствовал, как с плеч упал незаметный до этого времени груз. Он не мог не думать о том, как много времени должно пройти до того момента, как он сможет снова сказать эти слова Джерарду, поэтому он просто потянулся вперёд, снова целуя его.

Через несколько секунд Джерард разорвал поцелуй, положив ладони на щеки Фрэнка, прижимаясь к его лбу своим и тихо зашептав, - Я тоже люблю тебя, ты ведь знаешь. Всегда любил и буду. Помни, что всё будет хорошо. И жди меня.

Джерард ещё никогда не выглядел более серьёзным, его глаза были огромными и такими ясными, что Фрэнку казалось, будто он может заглядывать Джерарду прямо в душу.

\- Я буду ждать. Обещаю, - сказал он отчаянно, цепляясь за руки Джерарда, - Обещаю, - ещё раз прошептал он, видя, как Джерард, стоящий перед ним начинает мерцать, исчезая. Песок, небо и горизонт, с каждой секундой становились всё более расплывчатыми и покрывались мелкой, неприятной рябью.

\- Я обещаю, - ещё раз тихо повторил он, сильнее сжимая руки Джерарда в своих, но уже не чувствуя их. Секунду спустя он упал на что-то мягкое. Медленно открыв глаза, Фрэ не увидел ничего, кроме темноты, окружающей его со всех сторон. Он больше не слышал такого привычного жужжания насекомых, потому что его заменил звук работающего кондиционера. Ощупав рукой поверхность, на которой он лежал, Фрэнк понял, что это была кровать. Кровать, на которой рядом с ним, был кто-то ещё.

Этот человек издал заспанный стон и Фрэнк, глаза которого к этому времени уже начали привыкать к темноте, смог разглядеть пару глаз, смотрящих на него, из-под одеяла и пучок взлохмаченных чёрных волос, - Фрэнк? Какого хрена? – голос Джерарда заглушался одеялом и был хриплым ото сна, но это было не важно.

Фрэнк обхватил руками его тело, прижимая к себе и только потом осознавая, что он делает. А заодно и то, что был голым. Ну, конечно же, чёрт возьми. Ему так захотелось послать на хрен Джеймса Кэмерона.

\- Фрэнк, ты мне сейчас все рёбра переломаешь, - глухо сказал Джерард.

\- Прости, прости, - пробормотал Фрэнк, наконец, отпуская его и надвигая одеяло почти на глаза Джерарду, чтобы тот не увидел, что он голый, - Я просто перепутал постели.

\- Ты пьян? – спросил Джерард и его голос показался Фрэнку более ясным, чем всего несколько секунд назад, а это явно означало, что он становится менее сонным и вполне может заметить, что Фрэнк без одежды.

\- Нет, нет, я просто очень устал, вот и перепутал. Ты же меня знаешь. А ты спи, спи, - прежде, чем Фрэнк понял, что он делает, он протянул руку к голове Джерарда, начиная его медленно и успокаивающе гладить.

Джерард что-то промычал, явно не возражая. Однако это не означало, что Фрэнку теперь можно делать всё, что он хочет. Наоборот, теперь, когда он вернулся обратно, ему нужно быть очень осторожным с Джерардом и не сделать ничего лишнего. Он должен держать себя в руках, и даже то, что сейчас Джерард был таким сонным и податливым, не означало, что ему можно распускать руки. Не смотря на это, он позволил себе ещё один раз провести ладонью по жирным, спутанным волосам Джерарда, прежде чем оторваться от него, собираясь встать с кровати.

Джерард, однако, двигался намного быстрее, чем Фрэнк мог ожидать. Он схватил его за руку, не позволяя уйти, - Слушай, всё нормально. Кровать большая и мы можем без проблем тут уместиться и вдвоём. Так что тебе не обязательно уходить.

Фрэнк замер, как бедный, испуганный кролик. Он еле заставил себя расслабиться и перестать вести себя как супер-извращенец. Не то чтобы он и Джерард никогда не спали на одной кровати. На самом деле, они делали это много раз и обычно, Фрэнку было намного легче уснуть в такие дни, так что, в принципе, предложение Джерарда было не таким уж и странным.

За исключением того, что сейчас Фрэнк был голый.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал он, мягко обхватывая запястье Джерарда и отцепляя от себя его руку, - Я только почищу зубы и вернусь.

Джерард пробормотал, - Чёртов чистюля, - и уткнулся в подушку, потираясь об неё лицом. Когда Фрэнк был уверен, что Джерард не посмотрит на него ещё несколько секунд, он соскользнул с кровати на пол, надеясь найти там что-нибудь, что сможет скрыть его наготу. Когда его ладони коснулись ковра, он попытался нащупать где-нибудь свой рюкзак или что-нибудь вроде того, где могут быть его вещи.

Ему повезло, потому что спустя всего несколько секунд, он смог найти свой рюкзак и, открыв его, вытащил наружу боксеры и футболку. Быстро натянув их, он снова залез в рюкзак, чтобы на этот раз найти там туалетные принадлежности. Поднявшись на ноги, он на ощупь добрался до ванной комнаты, и включил свет. Поначалу он резанул глаза, которые за последние несколько минут привыкли к темноте, и Фрэнку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы снова открыть их. Когда он это сделал, первое, что он увидел – это его отражение в зеркале. Он выглядел ужасно усталым, и немного более загорелым, чем обычно, а осветлённые волосы уже начали отрастать.

Он не мог оторвать глаз от своего изображение примерно минуту, пока до него не дошло, что он не видел самого себя почти две недели, за исключением запылённого отражения в окне машины. Наконец, оторвавшись от созерцания самого себя, он опустил голову, открывая кран, из которого тут же полилась чистая, прозрачная вода, согревая его пальцы. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от жидкости, которой в этом времени было более, чем достаточно, но которая через несколько лет станет практически на вес золота. И только сейчас он, наконец, понял, что вернулся домой.

Его руки немного дрожали, и Фрэнк сам не мог сказать, от чего именно. Он заставил их двигаться, доставая зубную щетку и пасту, чтобы почистить зубы. Этот знакомый ритуал немного успокоил его, но полностью оправиться от всего произошедшего, Фрэнк, наверное, не сможет никогда. Ему было странно снова находиться в уютном, не разрушенном помещении с электричеством, кондиционером и проточной водой. Всё это заставляло думать, что последние две недели - просто дурной сон.

Случайно, он наткнулся взглядом на надпись на руке, которою Джерард оставил ему на прощание, и это лишний раз убедило его, что всё произошедшее сном не было.

Чёрт возьми, ему ещё нужно столько всего сделать. Провести исследования, начать подготовку ко всему ужасу, который их ждёт, составить планы. Чёрт возьми. Его голова была забита всем тем, что ждет их в ближайшие годы, и как много он должен сделать, чтобы избежать всего этого.

Выплюнув изо рта пасту и прополоскав рот, Фрэнк стоял, глубоко вдыхая воздух, и заставляя себя успокоиться. У него ещё есть время. Это было одно из его главных преимуществ. Умывшись, Фрэнк снова посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Он с лёгкостью мог увидеть там Фан Гоула, которым ему предстоит стать в будущем. Поднеся к лицу руку, он вспоминал татуировки, покрывающие кожу Фана. Переведя взгляд на запястье, он обнаружил там пустое пятно, на котором когда-нибудь появится дата 07.29.07. Он провёл пальцами по этому месту, осознавая, что от выбора, который ему предстоит, будет зависеть, появится ли у него эта татуировка, или она так и останется лишь воспоминанием о Фан Гоуле.

Но об этом он мог подумать позже. Сейчас он, как никогда, хотел оказаться поближе к Джерарду.

Выключив свет в ванной, он скользнул обратно в спальню, на ощупь добираясь до постели. Долгое время он просто стоял, слушая его дыхание и не зная, стоит ли ему вообще спать здесь, или нет.

Придя к выводу, что лучше не рисковать, он на цыпочках побрёл к себе, но, Джерард, видимо ощутивший это, сонно пробормотал, - Давай, ложись уже.

Фрэнк сдался, даже не пытаясь бороться. Было так просто скользнуть под одеяло рядом с Джерардом, который закинул руку на грудь Фрэнка, утыкаясь лицом в сгиб его шеи и что-то невнятно бормоча. Фрэнк улыбнулся, притянув сонного Джерарда поближе к себе и наслаждаясь его теплом.

Он лежал так, в течение длительного времени, просто наслаждаясь близостью с Джером, и слушая его дыхание. Он провёл пальцами по его груди, там, где билось сердце.

\- Тогда, когда ты будешь готов, Джи, - прошептал он, - Я буду ждать тебя, - Фрэнк положил ладонь на руку Джера, которая всё ещё покоилась на его груди, и нежно сжал её, стараясь не разбудить Уэя.

Он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.


End file.
